Buscándome
by Andy Yogima
Summary: Lección número 1: un Malfoy siempre gana, no importa el método¡¡¡Lamento la demora, pero aquí tienen el tan esperado... Cap 11: Los Malfoy.¡¡¡HISTORIA TERMINADA! orgullosamente
1. Default Chapter

Buscándome 

Por: Andy Yogima

0000000000

Capítulo 1. Asesino

**_"Solo podrás obtener mi poder si Harry Potter te cede su magia voluntariamente... pero si él cae en posesión de su magia interna, todo mi poder llegará a él... junto con el tuyo..."_**

****

Esas había sido las últimas palabras dichas por el mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos, Lord Voldemort, justo antes de morir, en manos de Draco Malfoy.

Justo una semana antes de abandonar Hogwarts, Lucius Malfoy explico a su hijo, el plan más importante de sus vidas: derrotar a Voldemort.

Todo era muy fácil, un simple ritual de magia antigua acabaría con la inmortal vida del Lord ¿Lo necesario? Un realizador joven con un gran poder, y lo mas importante: odio. Que su corazón estuviese lleno de odio.

Tras días de planear el momento adecuado, no había marcha atrás. Y todo había resultado perfecto... exceptuando un pequeño detalle que no habían previsto: una maldición. La maldición arrojada por el señor oscuro, un segundo antes de morir.

Desde ese día, Lucius Malfoy había hecho todo lo posible y lo imposible para entender aquellas palabras. Draco, por su parte se encontraba más confundido que nunca, en toda su vida.

A pesar de haberse sentido ciegamente confiado por destruir a Voldemort, ahora se sentía... ¿vacío? Tal vez fuera por la etiqueta que ahora portaba.

_Asesino._

Y es que a pesar de haber matado al Lord, ahora su vida corría peligro. Eso nunca había entrado en los planes. Ya que su muerte sería tan rápida que no le daría tiempo, ni de identificar al agresor ni mucho de arrojar maldiciones. Por supuesto, no habían tomado en cuenta el enorme poder que poseía la víctima. Error de su padre, claro.

Abrió los ojos lentamente borrando todo recuerdo visible en su mente. El último descendiente de los Malfoy se encontraba sentado en un lujoso escritorio frente a una de las vistas más esplendorosas de la mansión. La de su propia habitación. Levantó la vista, cansada de llevar meses mirando la misma escena una y otra vez.

Respiro profundamente, al tiempo que escuchaba golpes en la puerta. Ni se molesto en atender el llamado, sabía quien era.

- Draco, tienes que estar más atento a lo que te rodea – Lucius Malfoy ingresó a la habitación dando un sonoro golpe en el escritorio.

- Si, lo sé. Lo siento, padre – murmuro cansadamente.

Lucius lo observó detenidamente analizando su porte, encontrando la duda en su rostro. Sintió como si el odio le cegará. Desvío rápidamente la vista respirando para darse paciencia.

- Ya tengo una solución – dijo finalmente sin mirar a su hijo.

- Grandioso, padre – murmuro casi inaudible. El adulto lo miro de soslayo.

- He encontrado la forma de solucionar este pequeño inconveniente –anunció colocando una mano obre el hombro del joven quien interpretó _"pequeño inconveniente" _como su posible muerte. Asintió escuetamente– y nuestro principal soporte será la señorita Granger.

El solo nombre sacó a Draco de su ensimismamiento. Levantó la cabeza al instante siguiendo con la mirada a su padre quien le extendió un rollo de pergamino sobre el escritorio. En el documento lucía una modesta casa rodeada de árboles y amplios jardines, debajo había impresos los datos de la joven.

- No creí volver a saber de ella – dijo el rubio mirando con atención el pergamino.

- Si, la señorita Granger y los señores Weasley y Potter fueron muy astutos. En cuanto se supo de la muerte del señor oscuro ellos cortaron toda comunicación con el mundo.

- Como si supieran algo...

- Imposible –estableció rotundamente- ahora los tres viven juntos cerca del Valle de Godric. En la ciudad de Gante.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Granger en todo esto?

- Ella nos ayudará a llegar a Potter –murmuro desdeñosamente plantándose frente a su primogénito. La puerta volvió a sonar, un segundo después Narcissa Malfoy entró a la habitación con una amplia sonrisa.

- Me alegro que estén comunicándose de nuevo –comento trivialmente con una falsa sonrisa extendió un rollo de pergamino a su marido- aquí está lo que me pediste, cariño.

- Gracias –desenrolló el documento mostrándoselo a su hijo- aquí están los datos de los inquilinos.

- Aún no entiendo –sincero el más joven analizando la información en sus manos.

- Debes contactar a la chica y persuadirla para que convenza a Potter y ceda sus poderes- explico Narcissa tranquilamente.

- ¿Persuadirla?

- Esa es la idea de tu madre -habló Lucius sin prestar atención a la mirada frívola de su esposa- yo sugiero raptarla y aquí la tendremos hasta que ceda a nuestras peticiones, por supuesto con la atención que merecen las 'visitas' de ese tipo.

- Bien –habló el rubio más joven, luego de interminables segundos en silencio. Se levantó de su lugar- lo pensaré.

- ¿Qué pensarás? –cuestionó su padre temiendo que el chico se negará a colaborar.

Draco tomó el pomo de la puerta pensando cuidadosamente su respuesta.

- La forma más fácil de solucionar esto –dijo lentamente sin girar la cara. Al no recibir ningún comentario, abandono la habitación silenciosamente.

El matrimonio Malfoy se miraron en silencio analizando esmeradamente el problema. La calma fue rota por el sonido de la puerta.

- Adelante –indicó Lucius.

- Señor, disculpe mi intromisión. Esto acaba de llegar –un ex-mortífago, ahora al servicio de los Malfoy entró haciendo una reverencia mostrando un pequeño pergamino. Lucius hizo un gesto con la mano, indicando al hombre que se acercará. Al entregar el encargó abandonó la sala con una última reverencia.

- ¿Qué es? –interrogó Narcissa mirando las reacciones de su marido al leer el pergamino.

- Malas noticias –murmuro poniéndose de pie- después de todo, Draco tendrá que 'persuadir' a la chica –Narcissa lo miro interrogante- envié algunos hombres a revisar la casa –explico- no sé como, pero Dumbledore debe saber algo de nuestro problema.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

- Que según este informe –señalo el pergamino- esa casa está protegida de una manera exagerada.

- Define 'exagerada'.

- Mis hombres no la encontraron –Narcissa abrió los ojos temerosa- la casa está protegida con el _fidelio_.

0000000000

Despertó bruscamente en medio del cantar de las aves. Su respiración era agitada, se recostó nuevamente buscando regularla. Desde hacia meses que tenía el mismo sueño, una y otra vez era lo mismo. Podía ver a un hombre de pie frente a la casa, destrozando todos lo encantamientos de protección, entraba a la casa y...

Despertaba en medio del miedo y la sensación de que aquello había sido real. Respiro profundamente poniéndose de pie. Aquellos sueños habían empezado desde su llegada a esa casa. Desde que Dumbledore les había advertido del peligro que los rodeaba.

Rápidamente se duchó y vistió. Un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera blanca sin mangas eran su atuendo. Bajó a la cocina sirviéndose un vaso de leche.

- Buenos días.

- Buenos días, Harry –saludo la joven. El chico se sentó frente a ella- ¿a qué hora llegó Ron? –preguntó haciendo mención al hecho de que el pelirrojo había salido de la casa el día anterior, muy temprano y hasta el momento en que ella se había dormido, Ron no había vuelto.

- No regresó –sonrío el joven tomando una manzana- me envió una lechuza ayer por la noche –continuo al ver la cara de preocupación de la chica- después de que te fuiste a la cama. Dijo que llegaría hoy, en la tarde.

- Vaya, ese 'niño'siempre hace lo que quiere. Cree que esto es un hotel ¿o qué? –bufó tomando su leche de golpe.

- ¡Ya estoy aquí!

- Hola, Ron –saludo el ojiverde invitando al chico a sentarse.

- Vaya que día –suspiro dejando un par de bolsas en el suelo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Dijiste que llegarías tarde –comento Hermione mirando fijamente al recién llegado.

- ¡¿Quién te entiende, mujer?! Si llegó tarde te enojas y si llegó temprano, también –se quejó el pelirrojo sacando un paquete cuadrado y un ramo de rosas- toma.

- ¿Y esto? –preguntó recibiendo los presentes.

- Para que ya no seas tan enojona –comento sonriendo. Hermione lo miro perpleja, sabía que Ron nunca haría algo así por nadie, bueno por ella no- era broma, me lo dio tu príncipe azul. Junto con esto –extendió una pequeña nota.

- ¿Es de Pierre? ¿Y lo leíste?

- ¿Me creerías capaz?

Hermione resopló molesta abandonando la cocina, con sus regalos. Harry y Ron rieron silenciosamente.

- Ese Pierre es muy insistente –comento Harry.

- Si, y tengo la impresión de que eso no le agrada a Hermione –sonrío dejándose caer en el respaldo de la silla- ¿Qué tal te fue a ti?

- Bien, Dumbledore se ve más relajado –suspiro- aunque esos Slytherin me vuelven loco –comento estirando los brazos.

- Nunca cambiarán. Por cierto, creo que hoy también saldré.

- ¿Qué?

- Kingman organizó un partido amistoso –explico.

- ¿No hay manera de que faltes? Mis clases de hoy son en la tarde y Dumbledore me pidió que pasará a verlo en cuanto terminarán. Sabes que no gusta dejar a Hermione sola.

- Lo sé, pero no puedo faltar. ¿Qué tal si pospones tu visita a Dumbledore? Explícale la situación, seguro que comprenderá.

- ¿Cuándo regresas?

- No lo sé, tal vez mañana en la tarde o el miércoles en la mañana.

- Bien, veré que puedo hacer.

0000000000

_ Mi querida, señorita Granger:_

_ Espero no molestarla con este sencillo presente, sé que no le agradan mucho_

_ los regalos, pero en cuanto lo vi no pude evitar pensar que estaba hecho para_

_ usted._

_ Aprovechó la ocasión para invitarla a cenar. Espero su respuesta a la brevedad_

_ posible._

_ Con mis mejores deseos_

_ Steven Pierre._

Hermione dobló la carta guardándola en un cajón. Abrió el paquete encontrando una cajita de música, la dejó sobre el escritorio mirándola con detenimiento.

Steven Pierre, el chico que desde que había llegado al hospital, no la dejaba en paz. Tal vez fuese atractivo, pero su forma de ser era lo que más irritaba a la chica. Altanero como solo el podía soportarse.

Luego de abandonar Hogwarts, ella se había dedicado a la medicina, por ahora era enfermera en San Mungo, pero aspiraba a ser doctora. Al mismo tiempo, estudiaba medicina muggle, como una segunda opción.

Ron se dedicaba al Quidditch. Luego de vencer sus miedos en el equipo de Gryffindor, había logrado ser uno de los mejores guardianes del colegio. Ahora participaba en equipo local: The Champions. Había intentado ingresar a los Chuddley Cannons, pero su solicitud había sido rechazada por falta de experiencia.

Harry se había quedado en Hogwarts, como maestro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, a petición de Dumbledore. Haciendo que el odio que el profesor Snape profesaba al Gryffindor aumentará hasta limites inesperados. El director le había pedido quedarse como una medida de seguridad. Esto debido a la tercera profecía seria que había realizado al profesora Sybill Trelawney, antes de abandonar Hogwarts.

En dicha profecía, se establecía la caída de Voldemort (que ocurrió meses después) y el surgimiento de un nuevo señor tenebroso que buscaría el poder de Harry Potter.

Ante el peligro inminente, Dumbledore había pedido a Harry, Ron y Hermione, se mudarán a una pequeña casa en la ciudad de Gante, cerca del Valle de Godric. Dicha casa estaría protegida en un 100% incluyendo entre lo hechizos de protección el _fidelio_, teniendo como guardián secreto a Remus Lupin.

Desde entonces habían permanecido en esa casa tratando de llevar vidas normales. ¿El problema? Steven Pierre. Hermione odiaba que los hombres la hostigarán tanto como Steven lo hacía. Solo lo soportaba por educación. Él era doctor en San Mungo y para su 'suerte', Hermione había sido asignada su enfermera. Una razón más para convertirse en doctora lo antes posible.

Cerró la caja musical guardándola junto a la carta. Colocó las rosas en un florero cerca de la ventana. Por un segundo pensó en alistarse para ir al hospital, pero recordó que le habían dado esa semana libre.

Por la tarde, Ron y Harry salieron dejando a Hermione con un sin fin de indicaciones: _"No salgas de la casa" "No dejes entrar a nadie, aunque sea Dumbledore, podría ser un impostor" "Duerme con la varita bajo la almohada" "Si necesitas algo llámanos" _entre otras tantas.

Ya entrada la noche, a punto de irse a la cama, Hermione fue sorprendida por Hedwing, la lechuza de Harry, que picoteaba desesperadamente la ventana. La chica acudió a su llamado, al abrir la ventana, la lechuza entró rápidamente instalándose en el escritorio. Traía una pequeña nota, que extrañó a la joven ya que no tenía la letra de Harry. Al abrirla encontró una sencilla frase escrita en letra muy fina:

_"¿Qué es lo más importante de tu vida?"_

**Continuará...**

Notas de la autora: OK aquí estoy con una nueva historia en manos = ) Espero que me dejen sus opiniones, sugerencias, comentarios, dudas, etc, etc,etc. Gracias a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, su amiga

Andy Yogima.


	2. Cita

Buscándome 

Por: Andy Yogima

Está por demás decir que nada de esto me pertenece, -- todo es de Rowling. Solo he tomado prestados sus personajes para la elaboración de está historia, sin fin de lucro, mero entretenimiento = 

Capítulo 2. Cita

Ya avanzada la noche, finalmente había logrado salir del despacho de Dumbledore. Luego de unas interminables horas de clase había tenido que escuchar las palabras del hombre. Que no eran, más que lo mismo de siempre. Estar prevenidos. ¡Cómo si no tuviera esa idea en mente! Afortunadamente había logrado salir gracias a su oportuno comentario de que Hermione se había quedado sola en casa. Inmediatamente Albus le había pedido (por no decir que le había ordenado) que se retirará. Sin pensarlo dos veces, ahora se encontraba camino a su despacho para recoger un par de pergaminos antes de irse.

Luego de recoger lo necesario, sacó un pequeño reloj con cadena que no servía. Movió las manecillas hasta el doce, tres segundos después fue trasladado a su hogar. Aquel método de trasporte había sido propuesto por Dumbledore como una medida más de seguridad.

Encontró la casa en completa calma. Pasó al segundo piso, revisando la habitación de Ron. Aún no había llegado. Giro hacia la recámara de su amiga. Dormía tranquilamente. Se acercó a ella encontrando a Hedwing durmiendo en su mesa de noche. Sonrío confiado que la lechuza hubiera llevado su carta a la chica. Visualizó un pedazo de pergamino junto al ave. Frunció el ceño. No se parecía al papel que había utilizado. Tomó la hoja desenrollándola.

- Hermione –murmuro tratando de despertar a la chica, sentándose a su lado- despierta.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –pregunto frotando sus ojos. Se reincorporo sentándose.

- ¿Quién te envío esto? –cuestiono mostrando el pergamino. La chica parpadeo enfocando el objeto.

- Tú... bueno, lo trajo Hedwing.

- Yo no lo envíe.

- ¿Pero Hedwing...?

- Te envíe una carta avisando que llegaría tarde –explico seriamente. Reviso a la lechuza con cuidado para no despertarla- no esta lastimada. Quien la haya interceptado no le hizo daño.

- ¿Qué crees que signifique esto?

- Que no volverás a quedarte sola –estableció terminante mirando por la ventana. Cerciorándose que no hubiera alguien cerca.

- Por favor, Harry –dijo en tono molesto- puedo cuidarme sola. Nadie me atacó, ni podrán hacerlo.

- Sabes que es por tu seguridad. Y no vamos a esperar a que te pase algo malo para actuar.

- ¡No me regañes! –gritó saltando de la cama. Hedwing ululó molesta por haber sido despertada tan bruscamente- no soy una niña.

Harry la miro, aún molesto. Sabía que tenía razón. Hacia mucho que ambos habían dejado de ser unos niños. Y si él era capaz de cuidarse sola, ella debería tener la oportunidad de demostrarlo. Cerró los ojos respirando profundamente. Volvió a mirarla, arrepentido.

- Lo siento –murmuro bajando la cabeza.

Hermione lo observo descubriendo que ya se había tranquilizado. Durante las últimas semanas, Harry se había vuelto muy explosivo. Sobre todo con ella y su 'seguridad'.

- No puedes cuidarme las 24 horas del día -susurro más tranquila poniendo su mano sobre la mejilla del chico- siempre te lo he dicho, toda está situación me parece una locura. ¿Alguien más fuerte que Voldemort? ¿Acaso existe?

- Ahora me buscan a mí y, siendo Ron y tú mis mejores amigos... –tomó la mano de Hermione con la suya, envolviéndola en un gesto fraternal- podrían lastimarlos intentando dañarme.

- Tranquilo, todo esto se solucionará antes de lo que piensas... y podrás dejar de lidiar con chicos de Slytherin –sonrío. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa, claramente divertido.

Afuera, la noche llegaba a su fin. Las estrellas comenzaban a desaparecer mientras el sol luchaba contra las nubes oscuras. Repentinamente el celular de Hermione sonó cortando las risas de ambos. La chica acudió rápidamente al llamado.

- ¿Quién es? –preguntó Harry sentándose en la cama, mientras ella revisaba el mensaje.

- Del hospital, falta personal y tienen problemas –resumió.

- ¿De qué hospital?

- De los dos –dijo asustada- ¿qué voy a hacer?

- ¿Tirar una moneda? –propuso sin saber que decir.

Luego de una ardua tarde de Quidditch y una extensa noche de festejos por la victoria obtenida. Ron y el resto de los Champions disfrutaban de un surtido desayuno en un sencillo restaurante de Londres.

- Bien, muchachos les tengo una agradable noticia –habló Leo Cols, capitán y cazador del equipo. El silencio y la expectación llenaron la mesa a la espera del informe- el equipo local de Francia nos ha pedido un partido amistoso, la próxima semana.

Seis de los miembros del equipo y los tres representantes presentes del mismo, estallaron en gritos de emoción, llenando sus tarros con cerveza de mantequilla y brindando a viva voz. Afortunadamente el local se encontraba casi vacío, de lo contrario ya los habrían echado.

- ¿Qué te ocurre, Ron? –pregunto John Fiedler (golpeador) al notar el silencio del chico, en medio de la felicidad del resto que no dejaban de brindar y derramar cerveza por toda la mesa.

- No sé si pueda ir –murmuro meciendo su tarro.

- ¿Y eso?

- Bueno... –no podía hablar sobre su problema de 'encierro'. Ningún miembro del equipo sabía sobre su vida personal. Y por ende nada sobre su hogar o quienes lo habitaban.

- ¿Qué te pasa, no te deja ir tu mamá? –bromeo George Lacoc, el otro golpeador.

- Más o menos –murmuro. Todas las miradas de la mesa se posaron automáticamente en él- es que... quedé de hacerme cargo de 'algo' cuando volviera a casa y...

- Bueno, tal vez puedas pedirle a alguien más que te ayude, ¿no? –propuso Peter Levy, cazador.

- Tendrás que buscar alguna solución, y rápido –declaro Leo terminante- no puedes faltar. Nadie puede faltar –finalizo mirando al resto del equipo.

Todos asintieron de golpe sin querer discutir con el capitán, ante la posibilidad de que se 'transformará' si alguien lo contradecía sin razón. Ron suspiro resignado, Harry iba a molestarse con él, lo sabía. Se suponía que se haría cargo de 'vigilar' a Hermione esa noche y tal vez la siguiente. Tendría que buscar la manera de solucionar aquel dilema antes de volver a casa.

Sonrío con ironía pensando a quien le temía más. Al capitán del equipo Leo Cols, o a su mejor amigo Harry Potter. Tomó lo último de su cerveza de golpe, sonriendo al fondo del tarro con aquel pensamiento en mente. ¿Quién se enojaría más?

Tras una ajetreada mañana para alistarse. Hermione había decidido ir al hospital Kirsch. El centro médico muggle donde trabajaba como asistente. Podía ingresar a cualquier área donde necesitarán ayuda. Luego de enviar una nota a San Mungo diciendo que no podría ir, fue acompañada por Harry, muy a su pesar, hasta la entrada del hospital.

Ahora se encontraba en la cafetería tomando un respiro luego de una apretada agenda de trabajo. Habían sido horas corriendo de una sala para otra, atendiendo pacientes. Varios accidentados, niños extraviados, madres embarazadas y las clásicas revisiones médicas.

Suspiro cansada mirando su taza de té. Dentro de unas horas Harry pasaría por ella. Volvió a suspirar, está vez con resignación. Su amigo exageraba. Ella podía cuidarse sola, siempre portaba su varita y no había manera de que alguien la atacará.

Sonrío con ironía. Cuando Ron volviera seguramente la envolverían en una burbuja de cristal. Tal vez hasta se turnarían para acompañarla en sus trabajos. Sonrío ante la sola idea. Sonaba tan descabellada que tenía muchas posibilidades de volverse realidad.

- La famosa Hermione Granger en un hospital muggle. ¿Quién lo diría?

Levantó la cabeza encontrándose con un apuesto joven rubio. Rápidamente lo reconoció. Era imposible no hacerlo, sus rasgos no habían cambiado mucho desde la última vez que lo vio. De la que había pasado muy poco tiempo para su gusto. Su rostro se ensombreció ante el recuerdo que le produjo.

- ¿Malfoy? –dijo sin poder evitar un tono sombrío.

- Si, también me alegro de verte, Granger –dijo usando su típico acento 'Malfoy', ante el tono de la chica. Se sentó frente a ella sin apartar la vista.

- ¿Qué quieres? –exigió mordazmente.

El hecho de ver a su antiguo rival no le hacia mucha gracia. Esperaba que no tuviera un plan en mente y poder librarse de él lo antes posible. Antes de terminar en una escena embarazosa, que muy probablemente ocurriría estando cerca del chico.

- ¡Que genio! ¿Así tratas a tus pacientes? –sonrío mostrando superioridad- me alegro no ser uno de ellos.

- A lo que hayas venido, Malfoy, hazlo rápido y desaparece de mi vista.

- De acuerdo. He venido a felicitarte –su mirada fija y penetrante en la castaña- podrás presumir a todos tus amigos este día.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Hoy tendrás el privilegio de cenar conmigo.

Por un segundo, Hermione se quedo helada. Cuando su cerebro proceso la idea y cayó en cuenta de lo que acababa de escuchar, hizo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no reír. Espero que Malfoy le dijera que había sido una broma pero aquello nunca ocurrió.

- ¿Disculpa?

- Te espero en el estacionamiento del hospital a las siete –se levantó sutilmente- y sé puntual.

Camino a la salida sin voltear. Hermione la siguió con la mirada sin poder decir nada en su defensa. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Draco Malfoy la había 'invitado' a salir? Se levantó frustrada abandonando la cafetería. Por supuesto que no iba a salir con ese 'tipo'. En parte porque jamás lo haría y en parte porque Harry pasaría a recogerla a las nueve. No tenía tiempo para 'citas'.

Llegó al sanitario parándose frente al espejo. Miro su reflejo un segundo respirando profundamente. ¿Porqué la había invitado? ¿Cuál era la finalidad? ¿Qué planeaba?

- "Señorita Hermione Granger, se le solicita en la sala 2" –al escuchar su nombre regreso a la realidad. Se enjuago la cara antes de volver al trabajo. Con el rostro del rubio aún en su mente.

Continuo su trabajo lo más normal posible, pero no podía evitar consultar el reloj constantemente. Su mente se la paso especulando posibles situaciones con respecto a Malfoy, sin ser capaz de concentrarse debidamente en sus labores.

Jenny, una enfermera con la que compartía turno, al notar su actitud le sugirió irse a descansar. Ella se había ofrecido a cubrir su turno. Cerca de las siete, Hermione aceptó su propuesta abandonando la sala, con la condición de cubrir doble turno la próxima ocasión.

Tomó el ascensor sin cruzar palabra con nadie. Miro su reloj: 7:00 p.m. Finalmente despertó de su ensimismamiento. Tal vez Malfoy la estaría esperando en el estacionamiento. Pero, tal vez no. Todo pudo haber sido una broma y ella se lo había tomado demasiado en serio.

En caso de que se presentará, no debería importarle. Solamente le diría que no saldría con él y asunto arreglado. Sin problemas, discusiones, ni nada parecido.

Salió del edificio llegando a paso lento al estacionamiento. Por simple curiosidad visualizó el campo. Abrió los ojos, sorprendida. Draco Malfoy la estaba esperando recargado en una lujosa limosina negra.

Luego de terminar sus horas de clase en Hogwarts, Harry volvió a casa llamando a Remus. Minutos después, el licántropo acudió al llamado siendo informado por el más joven sobre la extraña carta que había recibido Hermione sustituyendo la propia.

- Está es –Harry tendió la nota.

- ¿Solo esto?

- Si, no está firmada. Por eso me gustaría saber quien la envío, y porque. Hermione no lo ha tomado muy en serio, pero a mí me preocupa –comento.

Remus miro la nota con detenimiento. Había solo una sencilla pregunta escrita, pero era extraña. Quien la hubiese enviado buscaba confundir a quien recibiera el mensaje. De pronto cayó en cuenta. Aquella letra se le hacía familiar.

- He visto este tipo de letra antes -declaro llamando la atención de Harry.

- ¿Dónde? –preguntó al instante.

- Sirius solía escribir así –Harry lo miro confundido- de hecho, la familia Black tenía una caligrafía similar.

- Pero los únicos miembros de la familia Black que quedan vivos, son ex-mortífagos –puntualizó.

- Tengo entendido que todas las familias de sangre pura, comparten ciertas características. La letra, por ejemplo –explico devolviendo la nota.

- Será una lista larga ¿no? –murmuro Harry melancólico mirando la letra.

- La caligrafía entre familias es similar, pero cada una tiene algún pequeño detalle que las distingue. Investigaré eso y te traeré los resultados en un par de días –Harry asintió, sonriendo más tranquilo- ¿Le informaste a Dumbledore?

- Si, dijo que sería mejor que utilizáramos el método de la Orden para comunicarnos.

- Sería lo mejor. Y tal vez, Ron y tú deberían dejar de acosar a Hermione –sonrío.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Es cierto que es una chica, pero eso no significa que no pueda defenderse.

- Supongo... –murmuro Harry cabizbajo.

En el fondo, sabía que Remus tenía razón. Pero prefería sobre-proteger a Hermione que esperar a que algo malo le pasará y nunca podría perdonárselo.

Remus lo observo, sonriente. Sabiendo lo mucho que Harry quería a sus amigos. Y que haría cualquier cosa por su seguridad, aún si les molestaba.

Después de todo el entrenamiento que Harry había llevado con los profesores y aurores, y que aún llevaba. Él estaba más que preparado para defenderse y defender, sin ningún problema. Por supuesto, aquellos entrenamientos se habían suscitado clandestinamente, desde que el chico había concluido su séptimo año. Tenía la impresión de que ni Ron o Hermione tenía conocimiento sobre aquellos entrenamientos.

Volvió a mirar al chico. La primera vez que lo había visto, jamás pensó que llegará a convertirse en lo que ahora era. Sabía que viviría en medio de peligros constantes, desde el día que nació. Pero aquello... ni James, Lily o siquiera Dumbledore pudieron haberlo previsto.

Permaneció estática mirando al chico rubio frente a ella. Vestía de manera sencilla pero elegante. Y jamás pensó que pudiera cumplir la 'invitación'. Bueno, tal vez parte de ella si lo pensó. Se acercó a él dispuesta a rechazarlo.

- Llegas 15 minutos tarde –hablo Draco repentinamente- te dije que fueras puntual.

- No iré.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Que no iré a cenar contigo –habló lentamente recalcando cada palabra.

- Claro que irás –sonrío arrogante- si consideras la vida de tus amigos; la comadreja y el cara rajada, vendrás conmigo.

Guardó silencio. No pensaba utilizar 'la amenaza' como un remedio para persuadir a la chica quien lucía claramente molesta. ¿La estaba chantajeando?

- Ni siquiera sabes donde viven.

- ¿Estás segura? –Hermione lo miro fijamente- si estás tan segura, ¿Por qué sigues aquí?

Hermione se sintió nerviosa. Tal vez decía la verdad. Quizá por ello la había 'invitado' para amenazarla o hacer alguna proposición que si no fuera por sus amigos, rechazaría.

Draco sonrío ante la notoria confusión que embargaba a su pareja. Con una seña, llamo al chofer, que inmediatamente abrió la puerta trasera del auto. El rubio hizo un gesto invitando a la chica a subir.

Miro su reloj: 7:30 p.m. Debía volver antes de las nueve o preocuparía a Harry. Y no podía darse el lujo de tener un problema más. Encaró al chico. Cualquier cosa que pensará decirle, lo obligaría a que fuese rápido. Lentamente se acercó, subiendo a la limosina siendo seguida por el rubio. Rápidamente se pusieron en marcha.

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- Al mejor restaurante de Londres –dijo orgulloso.

- ¿Por qué? –Draco la miro confundido- ¿Por qué? –repitió- hace meses que nadie sabe de ti. De pronto vuelves e invitas a tu mayor enemiga a cenar ¿Por qué?

- Deberías estar agradecida. Serás la envidia de cualquier chica.

- Si, eso ya me lo habías dicho. Pero no me haz dado una razón –dijo sonriente al poner en tal predicamento a su acompañante.

Se dijo a si misma, que ya que iba a pasar la noche con Malfoy, buscaría la forma de que fuera lo más amena posible, sin insultos ni insinuaciones del pasado. Aún así sentía curiosidad por saber los motivos del chico para haber realizado su 'hazaña'. Pensó que si era amable, tal vez tendría más posibilidades de obtener lo que quería. En vez de que ambos sacaran sus varitas y se batieran en duelo.

Draco permaneció en silencio sin mirar a la chica. Al formular aquel plan había decidido ser amable con ella, así que no podía responder con la verdad. ¡No estaba loco! Pero tampoco podía decir una mentira demasiado grande. Por un segundo pensó en dejar aquella farsa, pero recordó que según los cálculos de su padre: Harry entraría en posesión de sus poderes al finalizar el año. Estaban a mediados de septiembre, así que el tiempo cada vez era más corto. No podía darse el lujo de desperdiciarlo por una riña de niños.

Llegaron a un lujoso restaurante, donde fueron recibidos y escoltados hacia una mesa reservada al fondo del local, rodeado por un biombo especial de tela e iluminado con velas aromáticas.

- Que lindo lugar –comento Hermione sentándose a la izquierda del chico, en un sillón unido. Cerró los ojos aspirando el aroma de las velas.

- Es mi restaurante favorito del Londres muggle –respondió tranquilamente.

Y fue entonces cuando Hermione se dio cuenta que Draco había cambiado. Aún desconocía las razones por las que la había invitado, pero lo había hecho. Se había tragado su orgullo y estaba siendo amable con ella. Aunado a eso, había escogido un restaurante muggle diciendo que era su favorito.

Draco Malfoy en un restaurante muggle cenando con Hermione Granger, la 'sangre sucia'. Definitivamente había cambiado, aunque solo fuese un poco.

Los platillos fueron servidos al instante. Hermione comía tranquilamente sin poder evitar que su cabeza se llenará de ideas. Miro de reojo a Draco. Tal vez tenía razón, debía disfrutar la velada que seguramente sería la primera y la última.

- ¿Qué haz hecho durante los meses pasados? –preguntó sacando un tema de conversación.

- Reconsiderando mi vida –respondió sin pensar. Hermione lo miro extrañada- ya sabes, con la caída de Voldemort todo cambio –añadió rápidamente sin mirar a la chica. Conciente de las palabras que habían escapado de su boca.

- ¿Ya me dirás la razón de tu invitación?

- ¿Tienes que saberlo todo?

- Todo lo que me concierne, si –dijo inocente.

Volvió a quedarse callado. Pensó en mentirle diciendo que se había enamorado de ella, o alguna locura similar. Pero por alguna razón, no pudo. Algo impidió que siquiera moviera los labios.

Hermione lo observo tratando de interpretar su expresión. Pero, como todo buen Malfoy, el rubio no mostraba un solo cambio en su rostro.

- Granger –hablo finalmente- creo, yo... estuve pensando... que tal vez... podríamos dejar atrás todo ese asunto que vivimos en Hogwarts.

- ¿Te refieres a ser enemigos?

El rubio asintió sin la menor intención de repetir sus palabras. Hermione sonrío débilmente poniéndose de pie. Aquello sonaba más absurdo que la idea de cenar juntos.

- Supongo que podemos saludarnos si llegamos a vernos ¿no? –murmuro en un tono que no convenció al rubio- creo que serán contadas las ocasiones que nos veamos –respondió ante la mirada extraña del chico- me voy a casa.

- Te llevo –dijo automáticamente.

Les tomó alrededor de treinta minutos para volver al hospital, a petición de Hermione quien mirando su reloj supuso que Harry estaría esperándola allí. Estacionándose frente al edificio, Malfoy ayudó a la chica a bajar.

- Granger –hablo el rubio tras un largo viaje sumido en el silencio- toma.

Extendió una pequeña caja forrada en terciopelo negro, con un sencillo pero elegante adorno en pintura plástica. Hermione miro alternadamente al chico y al obsequio.

No estaba acostumbrada a recibir regalos sin razón, y menos de alguien como Draco, que extrañamente le recordó al arrogante Steven Pierre. Por un momento pensó en rechazar el detalle, pero un argumento venido de la nada relacionado con la educación se lo impidió.

- Yo no...

- Considéralo como un regalo amistoso –interrumpió.

Hermione aún no se sentía muy convencida, pero de pronto le llegó la idea fugaz de que Harry podría aparecer en cualquier momento. Eso traería problemas. Dudosa, tomó la caja sin apartar la vista de Draco.

- Gracias... –murmuro dando media vuelta- hasta luego.

- ¿Estás segura que no quieres que te llevé a casa?

- No, está bien. Vendrán a recogerme –sonrío antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad.

Permaneció recargada en la pared alejándose de la vista del rubio. Pudo escuchar el motor encendiendo y un segundo después el auto se había puesto en marcha.

- Hermione.

Una voz a sus espaldas llamó su atención inmediatamente. Al reconocerla tembló ligeramente. Giro la cabeza encontrándose con Harry, que no lucía muy contento.

- Son casi las diez –recalco lo obvio.

- Lo siento, es que yo...

- La recepcionista me dijo que habías salido temprano... acompañada –interrumpió. Su voz, alarmantemente serena.

- Yo... bueno, un amigo me invitó a comer y... creo que se me fue el tiempo. Lo siento.

- Debiste avisarme –Hermione pensó en reclamarle, diciéndole que él no era su padre y no tenía porque decirle lo que hacía o no- ¿Quién te dio eso? –señalo el obsequio de Draco, sabiendo que Hermione no aceptaría un regalo solo porque si.

Hermione miro la caja nerviosa, maldiciéndose internamente por no haberla ocultado o por lo menos encogido. Sabía lo que Harry estaba pensando. No podía decir que 'su cita' le había dado el regalo. Aunque fuera verdad, no era característico de ella.

- Un compañero de trabajo confundió el día de mi cumpleaños –mintió sin mirar al chico, incapaz al ser conciente de que mentía.

Harry no le creyó, pero no quería poner más nerviosa a su amiga. Levantó su rostro poniendo una mano bajo su barbilla forzándola a mirarlo a los ojos descubriendo la mentira reflejada en su mirada castaña.

- Vamos a casa –dijo dulcemente. Hermione asintió bajando la mirada.

Veinte minutos después. Llegaron a casa encontrando a Ron cómodamente instalado en la sala bebiendo una taza de chocolate. Hermione subió a su habitación mientras el pelirrojo pedía hablar.

- ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Harry sentándose frente al pelirrojo en actitud cansada.

- Mmm, Harry. Creo, tengo una mala noticia –murmuro bajando su taza, colocándola en la mesita central.

- Todo este día ha sido muy extraño –declaró dejándose caer en el respaldo, doblando la cabeza hacia atrás colocando una mano sobre sus ojos cerrados- supongo que me dirás que no puedes quedarte mañana.

- De hecho, creo que me ausentaré las próximas semanas... tal vez un mes –explico sin mirar a Harry, sabiendo que se molestaría.

- Remus cree que Hermione puede estar siendo acosada por un mago de sangre pura, recibe cartas e invitaciones. Y tú te vas a... ¿A dónde vas? –levantó la cabeza separando su mano.

- A un partido amistoso en Francia.

- Ah, si. A un partido amistoso en Francia... Francia –murmuro volviendo la cabeza hacia atrás con la mano sobre su rostro. Volvió a cerrar los ojos en un claro intento por mantener la calma- debes estar loco...

- Harry...

- Pero más loco estoy yo –interrumpió tranquilamente encarando a un confundido Ron- Remus me aconsejó tenerte paciencia. Después de todo, estás luchando por convertirte en un jugador profesional. Y el 'problema' que tenemos no debe intervenir con ello.

Ron lo miro en silencio. Lo había sorprendido notoriamente la reacción de su amigo. Esperaba que el ojiverde se molestará y volviera a regañarlo como ya era costumbre.

Desde que habían llegado a aquella casa, el-niño-que-vivió se había vuelto sumamente sobre-protector con Hermione y él. Sobre todo con la chica, por razones entendibles pero molestas en cierto momento.

- Harry...

- Está bien, solo ve y diviértete... –se puso de pie caminando hacia la escalera a paso lento- pero no te atrevas a volver sin la victoria –sonrío- buenas noches.

- Buenas noches, y gracias –sonrío sin moverse del sillón.

Y entonces cayó en cuenta. ¡¿Hermione recibiendo cartas e invitaciones a salir?! Suspiro imaginando lo irracional que se vería eso. Pensó en asaltar con preguntas a su amigo, pero ya que partiría en un par de días decidió que lo mejor sería descansar apropiadamente todo lo que pudiera. Los entrenamientos con Leo se caracterizaban por ser de sol a sol y extremadamente agotadores, esto producto de la ideología del capitán sobre 'nunca perder'.

Se recostó tranquilamente en el sofá disfrutando lo último de su chocolate. Cuando volviera tendría tiempo de sobra para mofarse de la chica.

Hermione se encontraba en su habitación, cómodamente recostada y cubierta por las cálidas mantas, sin poder conciliar el sueño. Sobre su escritorio reposaba el regalo de Draco. Un bello broche hecho de rubí, bañado en oro. Tenía forma de corazón, unas pequeñas alas y un diamante miniatura. Un obsequio notoriamente costoso. Propio de un Malfoy.

En su mente dibujó la escena más relevante de aquella noche. La cena con Malfoy. El cambio tan extraño que había percibido en el chico. El broche. Sus constantes lapsos de pensamientos. Todo había sucedido como si fuera un sueño. Un sueño que le agradó tener. Cayendo en cuenta que no volvería a ocurrir. A menos que Malfoy tuviera alguna idea descabellada en mente. De la cual no sería participe, por lo que no volvería a aceptar otra invitación (si es que la había).

Sonrío ante la sola idea. Giro bajo las cobijas mirando el prendedor. Sonrío aún más agradeciéndose a si misma el haber aceptado la invitación. No tanto el regalo, jamás le habían gustado los obsequios 'vacíos' y mucho menos aquellos con los que intentarán 'comprarla'.

Cerró los ojos tranquilamente, en un nuevo intento por dormir.

**Continuará...**

Notas de la autora: OK. Aquí le presento el capítulo 2. Que debo añadir, pensaba publicar antes, pero a algún chistoso se le ocurrió que sería divertido borrar un par de archivos "inútiles" de mi computadora -- En fin, tuve que volver a escribir el capítulo, sinceramente me gustó más el original, pero que le vamos a hacer. Espero sus comentarios para levantarme el ánimo y seguir escribiendo = p Procuraré no tardarme tanto, ya saben que no lo hago con la intención, son causas fuera de mi control.

Ahora si, contesto los reviews (que fueron de gran ayuda, cuando ya no tenía ganas de repetir el capítulo) = ):

**Wizard Cat Harriet: **Espero que te haya gustado este chap. Me tomó menos tiempo que el original, pero quedó más o menos. Gracias y cuídate = )

**ross malfoy: **Gracias por tus comentarios, de verdad que me esforcé con este chap, espero tus comentarios. Gracias y besos = )

**Paula Moonlight: **Imagínate que de cosas tendrá que hacer nuestro dragoncito para ganarse la confianza de Hermione. Gracias por tus comentarios, espero que te haya gustado el chap. Besos y cuídate = )

**KagRin Adriana: **No fue mi intención tardarme tanto -- Prometo que no volverá a ocurrir (o al menos lo intentaré = p) Gracias por tus comentarios. Besos y cuídate = )

**YRE: **Lista la continuación, haré todo lo posible por no tardarme tanto = ) Espero que te haya gustado. Gracias y cuídate

Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron un review, fueron de mucha ayuda = ) Y espero recibir más, ji, ji = P

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Cualquier duda, sugerencia, comentario, etc, ya saben: ¡un review!

Cuídense.

Su amiga,

Andy Yogima.


	3. Confusiones

Buscándome 

Por: Andy Yogima

Capítulo 3. Confusiones

Volvió a la mansión cerca de las once. Entró sigilosamente, caminando por pasillos, y corredores en completa oscuridad y calma. Llegó a su habitación, cerró la puerta tras de si, sin encender ni una vela. El cuarto era débilmente iluminado por la luz de la blanca luna, que sin ser llena podía emitir un considerable destello.

Recorriendo el cuarto a paso lento, tomó asiento frente a su escritorio. Cruzo los brazos sobre la mesa sin hacer ningún movimiento más. Rememorando los sucesos de aquella noche, con un respiro profundo.

Siempre había considerado a Potter (cara rajada), Weasley (comadreja) y Granger (sangre sucia) como unos completos... inútiles, presumidos, odiosos... al final, solo Gryffindor.

Sonrío débilmente con ironía, imaginando lo estúpido que debió haberse visto cenando con Granger, siendo 'amable' dentro de lo que su orgullo le permitía, visitando no uno sino dos establecimientos muggles. Y todo... por salvar su 'pellejo'.

Y entonces volvió a sentirlo. Aquella sensación de culpa por sus acciones, algo que nunca en su vida había experimentado. Aquella extraña voz que se había introducido en su cabeza, reclamándole que todo estaba mal... y que podría empeorar. Aquel estúpido impulso repentino que intentaba obligarlo a detener esa 'locura'.

Respiro profundamente recurriendo al ya conocido 'tratamiento' para solucionar aquellas 'situaciones'. Cerró los ojos, borrando todo recuerdo de las horas anteriores. Volvió a respirar enfocando su alrededor, para encontrar a su padre de pie frente a él.

- ¿Y bien? –hablo el mayor de los Malfoy, rompiendo el silencio incomodo para ambos.

Draco lo miro un segundo, rodando los ojos mentalmente. Bajó la mirada sonriendo débilmente con sarcasmo ante la pregunta. Su padre quería conocer los detalles de la 'velada'. Situación que no solo incomodó sino que molesto a su primogénito.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber, exactamente? –preguntó burlón, sin levantar la mirada. Remarcando cuidadosamente cada sílaba de la última palabra.

El mayor Malfoy examino cuidadosamente la actitud de su hijo. Su esposa le había pedido que no hablará con Draco, esa noche, ya que seguramente estaría cansado. Lucius miro desaprobatoriamente a su primogénito. Aquella, no era la 'forma correcta' de comportarse para un Malfoy.

- ¿Le diste el broche? –preguntó de golpe.

- Si –respondió aún sin levantar la mirada- pero no estoy muy seguro que vaya a abrir el paquete.

- ¿No te aseguraste que lo hiciera? –su tono de voz era peligrosamente suave.

- Padre, aunque no lo parezca –hablo lentamente, encarando a Lucius- Granger no es una chica cualquiera –se puso de pie, enfrentándolo- y si esperas que obtenga 'algo' solo con una cena, eso será imposible... incluso para ti.

Ambos pares de ojos se enfrentaron. Mezcla de orgullo, superioridad y... ¿odio? Lucius examino por última vez la actitud de su hijo. En cualquier otra ocasión y frente a cualquier otra persona, se hubiera sentido orgulloso del chico. Pero bajo aquellas circunstancias y ante él, Lucius Malfoy, su padre, aquello era reprochable. Se encamino a la puerta con una mirada de advertencia.

- Espero que puedas rastrear la señal –abrió la puerta. Su tono sonaba algo así como _"si eres capaz"_.- y por tu propio bien. No falles.

Draco permaneció de pie mirando la puerta por donde su padre había abandonado la habitación. Giro sobre sus talones abriendo de mala manera, el primer cajón a la derecha de su escritorio. Sacó una pequeña pantalla del tamaño de su palma.

Encendió el extraño aparato, visualizando una especie de mapa. En el centro se veía la inscripción: 'Mansión Malfoy' sobre un cuadro de considerable tamaño y alrededor calles y cuadritos de menor tamaño. Presionó un botón con la leyenda: 'start'. Un par de segundos después. No ocurrió nada.

Frunció el ceño sin entender. Volvió a presionar el botón repetidas veces obteniendo el mismo resultado. Colocó la máquina sobre el escritorio, recostándose en su cama suspirando con resignación.

Cerró los ojos, esperando poder descansar un par de horas antes que su padre volviera a importunarlo. Ya no sabía si creerle a su progenitor aquella 'farsa' de preocupación hacia él. No era común en Lucius comportarse como... humano. _"Tal vez tenga el algún plan en mente"_ pensó antes de caer dulcemente en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

A pesar de la cantidad de pensamientos que inundaban su cabeza. Hermione había podido descansar lo suficiente para presentarse en San Mungo. Muy en su contra, se suponía que esa semana estaría libre. Debía descansar. Suspiro resignada. La primera condición para trabajar en el hospital mágico era: "No importa si estás de vacaciones, en la cena de Navidad o en tu cumpleaños, si el hospital te requiere debes presentarte".

Llegó al sanatorio, esperando que hubiera 'toneladas' de papeles que revisar, acomodar, etc. Para su mala suerte, Lina, otra de las enfermeras en turno se había tomado 'la libertad' de hacer su trabajo de papelería. Con respecto a esa chica, sentía una especie de recelo. Por momentos pensaba que ella estaba en 'asociación' con Steven.

Ahora había sido enviada a auxiliar al medimago Pierre. Pesadamente, ante la sonrisa extrañamente grande de Lina, llegó a la sala de partos, donde una mujer estaba dando a luz mediante cesárea.

Steven miro de reojo a la castaña, mientras la chica a petición de otra enfermera estaba preparando lo necesario para recibir al bebé. Ante la insistente mirada del medimago, Hermione discretamente se coloco tras la enfermera que apoyaba a Steven, así éste no tendría forma de verla.

Diez minutos después, nació la criatura. Un varón que dejó exhausta a la mujer, a pesar de ser cesárea. Ya que la señora había tenido que soportar las contracciones durante un tiempo considerable, antes que se decidiera que tendría que ser cesárea.

El pequeño fue entregado a Hermione, quien tras lavarlo adecuadamente y envolverlo con una frazada lo devolvió a su madre. Indicándole que tendría que llevárselo en unos minutos más a una revisión de rutina.

- ¿Por qué no viniste ayer? –preguntó Steven conduciéndola a la sala contigua.

- Tuve un par de asuntos que arreglar –respondió indiferente lavándose las manos.

- ¿Más importantes que venir? –su tono era serio pero con un ligero matiz de burla.

- Le recuerdo que está semana debí tenerla libre... –tomó una toalla secando sus manos. Se acercó a la puerta quitándose la bata extra.

- Te he pedido que me hables de tú –interrumpió cansadamente.

- ...si vine, es porque me dijeron que había mucho trabajo –continuo sin prestar atención a la ya conocida 'petición' de Steven- pero yo no lo creo, tal vez me vaya temprano.

- ¿Entonces aceptarías salir conmigo?

Ignorando la última frase del medimago, Hermione regreso a la otra sala pidiendo a la paciente que le entregará al niño. Con un último beso, la señora colocó a la criatura en brazos de la chica que rápidamente se dirigió a los cuneros, evadiendo estratégicamente a 'su jefe'.

Depositó al pequeño en una camilla, revisando su temperatura, el nivel de magia, su salud en general. Lo vistió con un mameluco azul cielo, y pañal. Recostó al bebé en una pequeña cuna a la espera que su madre estuviera lista para recibirlo nuevamente.

Observó al recién nacido, que rápidamente se había quedado dormido, hundiéndose en sus pensamientos. Afortunadamente había logrado zafarse de Pierre, una vez más. Suspiro cansada. De nuevo, como hacia por lo menos una vez al día, la había invitado a comer. Ahora no se había visto en la necesidad de inventar alguna excusa tonta, solo lo había ignorado.

¿Hasta cuando dejaría de molestarla? Ella ya estaba harta de su hostigación. ¿Qué, él, no estaría cansado de ser ignorado? Seguramente habría millones... miles... cientos... algunas cuantas que matarían por tener una oportunidad con él. ¿Por qué esa necedad de molestarla, específicamente a ella? Volvió a suspirar, está vez con resignación. Miro al bebé.

El pequeño se agito dentro de su manta. Hermione acarició su mejilla, mirándolo con ternura. Siempre le habían gustado los niños. Era muy lindo, debajo de todas esas características típicas de los bebés, recién nacidos. Aquel pequeño tenía esa extraña 'chispa' que normalmente las madres depositaban en los bebés al verlos por primera vez. La vida.

- No te encariñes con él –escucho una voz en la puerta. Levantó la mirada encontrándose con Lina. Ella, como muchos en el hospital conocía su debilidad por los bebés.

- Yo, solo...

- Tranquila, pero la señora Balds quiere verte.

- ¿A mí? ¿Qué hice? –sonrío divertida. Tras asegurar al bebé, acompañando a Lina de regreso- no he matado a su hijo.

- No te preocupes, yo seré tu testigo –sonrío siguiendo el juego de la castaña.

- Bien, madre ¿cómo se siente? –preguntó Hermione entrando sin compañía a la sala donde descansaba la señora Balds.

- Bien, gracias –sonrío- el medimago acaba de irse. Creo que están muy ocupados.

- ¿Ya le dieron suero? –preguntó revisando las bolsas que colgaban tras la cama.

- No, la enfermera que estaba aquí se fue muy rápido –dijo algo apenada.

- No se preocupe –tomó una bolsa de suero, de un gabinete bajo. Lo conectó cuidadosamente a una jeringa.

- ¿Puedo pedirle un favor, señorita?

- Claro, ¿qué se le ofrece? -termino de administrar el suero. Acomodó la almohada y las frazadas.

- Gracias. Le pedí a otra enfermera que llamará a mi esposo, pero creo que no lo hizo. Él está trabajando ¿podría llamarlo?

- Por supuesto –sonrío.

Tras recibir las indicaciones de la señora Balds. Salió hacia la oficina de las enfermeras desde donde llamó al padre del pequeño que acababa de llegar al mundo. Tomó el recado del hombre para su esposa, abandonando la sala minutos después. Dio vuelta en una esquina chocando con Steven quien sonrío peligrosamente feliz a la joven impidiéndole el paso.

- Pierre, ¿me permite pasar? –pidió lo más amable que su paciencia le consintió.

- Claro, en cuanto aceptes salir a comer conmigo –sonrío con elegancia. Evitando que su 'víctima' se alejará.

- Ehm... yo, bueno. Tengo que llevar un recado a...

- Solo tienes que decir "si" ¿Qué tan tardado es eso? Iremos a comer y...

- Ella no puede ir contigo –viraron sus miradas detrás de Steven donde un apuesto rubio miraba desafiante al medimago.

- ¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó molesto.

- Ella no irá contigo, porque saldrá conmigo –dijo arrogante.

- ¡¿Qué?!

Hermione abrió la boca sorprendida por la 'afirmación' que había hecho el chico. Pero cambió completamente su actitud cuando Steven la encaró buscando su respuesta.

- Lo siento, Pierre. Pero le había prometido que iría con él –explico sin mirar a ninguno señalando al rubio para no verse en el predicamento de llamarlo 'Draco' o 'Malfoy'- intenté decírselo, pero...

- Señor Pierre, disculpe –una enfermera apareció detrás del hombre, llamando la atención del trío- tenemos problemas en la sala 15 -dijo nerviosa. Aquella sala era de cuidados intensivos.

Steven miro a Hermione no muy convencido de lo que la chica acababa de decirle. Pensó en seguir 'discutiendo', pero decidió dejarlo para otra ocasión, en que estuvieran a solas. Aunado, por supuesto al asunto en la sala 15.

Se despidió de Hermione dando un par de pasos para quedar frente a Malfoy, ambos de la misma estatura. Lo miro a manera de despedida con un ligero tinte de molestia. Aquel matiz fue perfectamente notado por el rubio, dado que había utilizado esa variedad de cambios por muchos años de su vida.

Levantó el mentón ligeramente mostrando altivez y superioridad al medimago. Cambió su mirada a una astuta. Un segundo después, Steven se retiro con una última mirada de advertencia, casi amenaza al rubio. Por un momento, Hermione no supo definir quien era más arrogante.

Permaneció de pie examinando la actitud de Malfoy, quien al mirarla cambió completamente su reacción. Repentinamente, recordó el encargo que le habían hecho hacía varios minutos.

- ¿A dónde vas? –cuestiono el chico.

- Ahora vuelvo –cortó dando vuelta hacia la habitación de la señora Balds.

Draco respiro tratando de no molestarse. Siendo un Malfoy no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de... trato humillante. Se acercó a una pequeña banca dispuesto a esperar a la chica, lo más pacientemente que su ausente orgullo le permitiera. Y cayó en cuenta de lo extraño que era todo eso.

Miro a la nada, analizando los últimos minutos. Llegó al hospital, preguntando por la 'enfermera Granger'. Al conocer su paradero se encaminó al lugar de referencia. Fue entonces cuando encontró a la chica siendo ¿acosada? –Agitó levemente la cabeza-. No, más bien 'invitada' a comer. El tipo aquel se veía arrogante. –Sintió una leve punzada- Intervino en la 'conversación' sintiéndose diferente.

Algo en él burbujeo llameando molestia. Rápidamente actúo. Afortunadamente, Hermione había seguido su juego. Con un repentino impulso, llamó al chofer de la limosina que aguardaba fuera del hospital, pidiéndole que se retirará. Apagó el celular, tras enviar el mensaje.

- Número uno... –levantó la cabeza encontrándose con Hermione.

Ya no portaba el uniforme de enfermera. Vestía un pantalón de mezclilla, negro. Una blusa sin mangas, rosa y el cabello suelto, a diferencia de minutos antes cuando lo traía sujeto en una coleta alta. Al examinar su nuevo atuendo, Draco volvió a sentir una extraña punzada en el estomago. Se puso de pie, encarando a la chica borrando todo rasgo extraño en su rostro.

- Gracias por ayudarme hace un momento –murmuro bajando levemente la cabeza. Antes que Draco pudiera hablar, continuo- número dos: no sé porque lo hiciste, pero no saldré contigo.

- Yo creo que si lo harás –dijo arrogante, encaminándose a la salida del edificio. Frustrada, Hermione lo siguió.

- No –dijo rotundamente- ayer me amenazaste diciendo que sabías donde vivían Harry y Ron, pero no es cierto...

- Ayer no estabas tan segura de ello –mofo divertido.

- Como sea, no iré contigo. Y no vas a chantajearme –detuvo el paso cruzando los brazos. Draco la miro, una ligera sonrisa formándose en la comisura de sus labios.

- Pero si me lo debes.

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

- Te salvé del "medimago" –recalcó la última palabra con asco, como si desconfiará de aquel título.

- Pero...

- Dijiste que irías a comer conmigo.

Hermione bajo los brazos viéndose derrotada. Suspiro con resignación alcanzando al rubio que ya se había adelantado un par de pasos. Por un momento sintió un sabor amargo al haber faltado a su palabra sobre no aceptar más invitaciones del rubio. Ello le hizo pensar que Draco tramaba algo. Y tarde o temprano lo descubriría. Sonrío divertida.

- ¿Y a dónde iremos hoy? –preguntó usando un tono infantil.

- A un local sencillo que acabo de descubrir.

- Ya veo –murmuro confundida. Definitivamente no era la respuesta que esperaba escuchar.

¿Otro lugar muggle? Hermione no pudo evitar reflejar la sorpresa en su rostro, formulando varias hipótesis sobre el comportamiento de Draco. Por supuesto, aquello no era normal en él. Y como buena Gryffindor no aceptaría quedarse con la curiosidad, averiguaría el porque de toda esa farsa.

- Por cierto –hablo llamando su atención- ¿quién era ese sujeto?

- ¿El del hospital? Ah, él es Steven Pierre.

- ¿Qué es de ti? –murmuro. Hermione no percibió el dejo de molestia en su voz.

- En realidad es... como mi jefe. Pero está loco –añadió rápidamente sin poder acostumbrarse a llamar "jefe" a Pierre.

- ¿Un jefe que te invita a salir? –dijo despectivamente.

- Está loco –repitió como si con eso explicará todo.

Caminaron por espacio de veinte minutos llegando a un pequeño local con una manta roja cubriendo el techo. A pesar de su aspecto exterior, que no era muy llamativo. El interior era cálido, sencillo pero elegante. Por supuesto, Draco Malfoy no se acercaría a un local que no fuera por lo menos 'aceptable'.

Al tomar una mesa, casi al fondo donde había menos clientela. Rápidamente fueron atendidos y provistos de los mejores platillos del menú.

- ¿Hoy si me permitirás acompañarte a tu casa?

- No –sonrió. Draco dejo de comer encarando a la chica- bueno, con una condición. Que dejes de darme regalos –el chico la miro interrogante- no me gustan los regalos vacíos. Ni aquellos con lo que quieran comprarme –sinceró con la clara intención que Draco intentará defenderse ante aquel argumento.

- Esa no era la intención –estableció regresando su atención a los alimentos.

- ¿Podrías mirarme a los ojos y decir lo mismo? –pidió tranquilamente.

A pesar de haber sido 'entrenado' para mentir desde muy pequeño, no tuvo el valor de levantar la mirada y enfrentar a su acompañante. No era la primera vez que se veía envuelto en esa situación. Repentinamente no podía mentirle a Hermione.

- Si dejo de darte regalos, ¿podré acompañarte a tu casa? –cambió de tema, aún sin mirar a la chica ni a su plato.

- No.

- Pero dijiste...

- ¿Por qué tanto interés en ir a mi casa? –asaltó manteniéndose tranquila- entonces es cierto. No sabes donde vivo.

- Claro que sé donde vives –hablo de nuevo arrogante. Miro a Hermione, notando que no le creía- de acuerdo, supongamos que no sé donde vives, ¿por qué no quieres llevarme?

- Eso es algo personal. Y no quiero hablar de ello.

- Pero supongo que no vives sola.

- Si tanto te interesa, vivo con Harry y Ron.

¡Bingo! Había obtenido información importante directamente de la fuente. Llevó el vaso con agua hasta sus labios frenándose a si mismo, la típica reacción que tendría de insultar a los amigos de Hermione, sabiendo que hacerlo sería algo que indudablemente molestaría a la chica y muy posiblemente arruinaría la poca comunicación que había logrado con ella.

Hermione lo miro de reojo esperando el comentario del rubio. Pasaron varios minutos, sin ninguna palabra ofensiva. ¿Qué significaba eso?

* * *

Respiro con tranquilidad tras haber descubierto el misterio que envolvía la nota que Harry le había dado. Nota que días antes, Hermione había recibido. Con la ayuda de la única frase escrita en el pergamino, dedujo el origen de aquel peculiar mensaje.

Inclino la cabeza hacia atrás mirando por la ventana. Siendo de noche, las espesas nubes negras cubrían el cielo, acompañadas por una leve brisa fresca. Un segundo después, un ligero brillo blanco atravesó un par de nubes. Era la luna.

Alarmado, Remus se levanto de un brinco corriendo hacia el escritorio. Del último cajón, extrajo una pequeña libreta. Fue entonces cuando notó una ampolleta sobre el escritorio. Recordó que hacía un par de horas, Snape le había visitado entregándole la poción mata-lobos. Sumido en su trabajo, no le había prestado mucha atención.

Rápidamente tomó la ampolleta, ingiriéndola de golpe. Hizo una mueca de asco mirando la ventana. Lentamente la luna se volvía blanca y redonda. Lo más rápido que pudo, arreglo su escritorio y el despacho, ocultando los papeles más importantes bajó un poderoso hechizo.

Minutos después fue a su habitación, cerrándola con llave. Cerró las ventanas y colocó un hechizo alrededor del cuarto preparándose para la transformación.

Sobre el cielo, iluminando el firmamento. La luna se mostraba imponente, completa y blanca. Dando inicio a la transfiguración de Remus.

* * *

Como la noche anterior, Narcissa espero pacientemente la llegada de su hijo. Teniendo la ventaja que Lucius no estaba en casa, siguió a su primogénito hasta llegar a su habitación. Esperó unos minutos fuera del cuarto, dando tiempo al joven para que cambiará su ropa y se relajará.

- Adelante –murmuro cansadamente ante el sonido que hizo Narcissa al tocar la puerta.

- Draco –saludo cerrando la puerta tras de si.

El rubio yacía recostado en su amplia cama con una mano sobre su frente. Elevó la mirada recibiendo a su madre. Respiro con aire de tranquilidad al verla.

- Vaya, creí que eras Lucius –susurro sin moverse.

- Supongo que no quieres verlo –concreto sentándose al pie de la cama.

- Odio que solo le interese el poder de Potter. Creé que ganarse la confianza de cualquiera de sus amigos es muy fácil... y no ayuda mucho todos los insultos que les dije hace años... infundados por él –murmuro inaudible las últimas tres palabras. Su madre, no lo escucho.

- ¿Cómo va tu amistad con Granger?

- Me soporta –dijo secamente.

- Tu padre solo quiere salvarte. Sabes lo que pasará si Potter entra en posesión de sus poderes.

- ¡Eso no fue lo que pensó cuando me obligó a hacer aquel estúpido hechizo! –declaro furioso poniéndose de pie.

- Tu padre...

- No lo justifiques –corto fríamente cruzando los brazos, de frente a la ventana- hace mucho tiempo que sé el tipo de persona que es Lucius Malfoy.

Narcissa lo miro en silencio, sin poder contradecirlo. Siempre supo quien era su esposo, pero su matrimonio había sido arreglado con la finalidad de fortalecer los lazos amistosos entre los Black y los Malfoy. Sin apartar la mirada de su hijo, cayo en cuenta que él ya no llamaba "padre" al mayor de los Malfoy.

Se acercó al rubio a paso lento, brindándole un cálido y fuerte abrazo con una sonrisa sincera en sus labios. Draco correspondió el gesto sabiendo que su madre era como cualquier otra, cariñosa, amorosa: humana. Pero que tenía que fingir ante Lucius y la sociedad.

- ¿Verás de nuevo a Granger? –se separó un poco del menor acariciando su rubio cabello.

- Creo que si... espero... –levantó la vista descubriendo que había hablado de más- el tiempo se acaba y...

- Y tú tienes que descansar –interrumpió sonriente depositando un suave beso en su mejilla- buenas noches, Draco.

Abandonó la habitación de un sorprendido Draco, que no acababa de creer lo que había dicho sin pensar. Sonrío a si misma cerrando la puerta sigilosamente. Se encamino a su habitación para esperar a Lucius.

Cambiando su impecable atuendo por una pijama igualmente elegante color lila, se acomodó en una silla reclinable cerca del balcón. Miro la luna sintiéndose más tranquila y feliz, pero con una molesta sensación de preocupación... ¿o miedo?

Al mirar los grises ojos de su hijo, tras hacer un comentario en relación con Hermione Granger se extraño, casi en seguida sonrío al percibir el peculiar brillo entre los matices grises de sus ojos. Supo, entonces, que Draco Malfoy estaba por experimentar un nuevo sentimiento dentro de si. Algo para lo que no se le había 'preparado', pero que sabía ciegamente que ella estaría a su lado para apoyarlo y... orientarlo un poco.

Respiro con la esperanza que aquella chica pudiese hacer entrar en razón a su hijo. Aquel ser hermoso que había sido corrompido por un demonio de nombre Lucius. Alguien con quien desafortunadamente aún tenían que compartir el techo y las reglas, y seguramente por mucho tiempo más.

En medio del silencio creado por la noche y la soledad del castillo, pudo escuchar el recibimiento que los elfos domésticos daban al dueño de la mansión. Alarmada se puso en pie, regresando a la calidez de la habitación. Apagó aquellos pensamientos sobre su hijo, con la seguridad que a su marido no le agradarían en lo absoluto. Ni como una mera especulación, ni mucho menos como una realidad.

**Continuará... **

Notas de la autora: OK. Capítulo 3, uff un poco tardado. Lo sé, lo siento -- Anduve de niñera y eso me quito algo de tiempo, ya ando en un nuevo proyecto y eso también resta minutos. En fin, el punto importante ¿qué les pareció? Espero recibir sus comentarios, sugerencias, reclamos, etc, etc.

Ahora, respondo a los reviews D

**Wizard Cat Harriet: **Muchas gracias por tus comentarios ) que bueno que te guste la historia, espero que igualmente haya sido de tu agrado este capítulo. Cierto, debes ampliar tus gustos. De ahí que aunque tengo mis parejas predilectas, procuro escribir de todo ) Sobre la actitud entre Harry y Ron... espero que no te refieras a lo que estoy pensando, entre ellos no hay más que una gran amistad. De hecho puede que Ron ya no salga mucho, esto en si va a centrarse en Draco y Hermione. Me alegra que sigas de cerca la historia, se pondrá cada vez mejor. Besos y cuídate )

**Icee Queen: **No tienes una idea de lo bien que me caen comentarios como el que hiciste, de verdad. Siempre suben el ánimo e impulsan a escribir hasta que duele la mano - Que bueno poder contar contigo, espero tus comentarios sobre este capítulo. Muchas gracias y besos

**Asil Black: **Gracias por darte un tiempo para dejar un review. No importa que sea corto, con que dejes tu opinión basta. Besos y gracias )

**ross malfoy: **Ya somos dos, Draco es adorable - Que bueno que alguien me comprenda, ese loco que se atrevió a tocar mis archivos recibirá su castigo, ji, ji. Pero bueno mientras, yo le sigo. Capítulo 3, espero tus comentarios que cada vez se pondrá mejor. Besos y cuídate )

**herms16: **Buena suposición, efectivamente el broche tenía el objetivo de localizar a Hermione. Pero como vez, el encantamiento fidelio pudo más - Gracias por tus comentarios, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Besos )

**naokomisumi: ¡**Listo!, espero que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y que continúes leyendo el fic. Gracias )

Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews. Espero que los que leen el fic pero no han dejado comentarios, se animen. Créanme siempre sube el ánimo recibir sus opiniones.

Cuídense. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo )

Su amiga,

Andy Yogima.


	4. Me gustas mucho

**Buscándome**

Por: Andy Yogima

Capítulo 4. Me gustas mucho

Las últimas semanas pasaron rápidamente en medio de una situación similar. Hermione seguía aceptando las invitaciones de Draco, en parte para relajarse un poco de la pesada rutina que significa su trabajo. Por otra parte, las 'citas' ayudaban a que Pierre dejará de molestarla. Aunque solo fuera un poco, eso ya era bastante refiriéndose a Pierre.

Inconscientemente iba olvidando el verdadero motivo por el que continuaba con el 'juego' de Malfoy: descubrir el fondo de sus intenciones. Como siempre en situaciones sospechosas, sentía curiosidad por desentrañar el misterio en la mente del rubio, pero lo bien que se la pasaba en las citas le hizo olvidarse del asunto.

Pasaba entre 1 o 4 horas diariamente con el chico. Poco a poco iba descubriendo a Draco y olvidándose de Malfoy. El chico no era tan mala persona si se le trataba de la forma correcta. Aún seguía siendo (y en el fondo sabía que siempre sería) orgulloso y arrogante pero también tenía su lado sentimental.

Aún no lo sabía con exactitud, pero daba la impresión que Draco no vivía como un rey, en la mansión Malfoy. Claro, materialmente era un hecho pero por lo demás… su comportamiento siempre la dejaba pensando en que aquella máscara de frialdad que mostraba al mundo era solo una ilusión y no precisamente su forma acostumbrada de vivir.

Había escuchado muchos y variados relatos de labios del rubio, sobre Narcisa. Esto en comparación con Lucius, a quien evitaba nombrar y cuando hablaba de él siempre lo llamaba por su nombre utilizando un tono despectivo y forzado.

En cuanto a Draco, poco a poco le tomaba cariño a la chica Gryffindor. Ahora entendía porque Potter y Weasley la consideraban su amiga. Era muy inteligente, sabía escuchar y siempre tenía una linda sonrisa decorando su vivaracho rostro. En el tiempo en que la había tratado, nunca la había visto molesta y aunque estuviese cansada siempre sonreía, emanando una alegría tan grande que contagiaba.

Durante varios días se sintió tentado a darle algún obsequio pero al final desistía, analizando que siempre escogía regalos muy ostentosos que, seguramente Hermione malinterpretaría como un 'regalo vacío' (como ella curiosamente los llamaba). Su relación con ella se había forjado tanto que lo último que necesitaba era echarla a perder por una tontería como esa.

El problema era que no podía quitarse esa costumbre. De siempre dar y recibir lo mejor de las personas que estimaba y que lo apreciaban. No era algo fácil deshacerse de ese viejo hábito, heredado de su padre como todas las malas costumbres de su persona.

En la ciudad de Gante, justo el mismo día que Ron partió rumbo a Francia, Harry había recibido el informe de Remus descubriendo a quienes, el licántropo suponía eran los remitentes de las cartas a Hermione. (Cartas que continuaron llegando, prácticamente vacías con sencillas frases, sin firma ni similares).

La familia Malfoy.

A pesar de las afirmaciones que Remus había hecho, Harry aún no podía creerlo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sabían de los Malfoy, y era sencillamente imposible que alguno de ellos supiera sobre la casa de Gante. Teniendo infinidad de asuntos en los que tirar su tiempo. ¿Por qué gastarlo en acosar a Hermione?

Durante los primeros días de obtenida aquella información, el ojiverde había hecho todo por fomentarse la negativa a esa teoría, pero aquello pronto termino ante la actitud distante de la chica en cuestión. Su horario de hospitales consistía en salir temprano de casa y volver antes que cayera el atardecer. Pero ahora, volvía muy entrada la noche todos los días. Así que aunque había intentado interrogar a la castaña, sencillamente no era posible. Pronto su preocupación fue en aumento.

----------------------------

Sábado por la mañana, a pesar de no tener compromiso en los hospitales, Hermione salió muy temprano con el pretexto de una demostración de arte en Londres. A regañadientes, Harry acepto dejarla ir sola. 'El pretexto' en si, era verdad pero omitió el detalle de aclarar con quien se encontraría en dicho evento.

Cerca de las nueve de la mañana, Hermione llegó a una lujosa casa de Londres donde se llevaría acabo la exhibición, justo en la parte trasera donde había un amplio jardín adornado y con una extensa carpa blanca que daba un perfecto contraste a las pinturas. Entró maravillada por el escenario, lleno de flores, algunas esculturas y por supuesto, las pinturas.

Rápidamente localizo a Draco, admirando un bello retrato donde lucía un castillo y un pegaso con un ángel admirando al ser celestial cerca de un lago al pie del castillo.

-A puesto que si fueras un anímago, te convertirías en un pegaso -susurro acercándose de modo que solo el rubio la escuchara.

-¿Tú crees? –dijo sin apartar la mirada del cuadro.

-Claro –sonrío- no serías una criatura común.

-¿Tú que serías? –encaro a la chica.

-Mmm, tal vez un gato.

Hermione sonrío de una forma tan peculiar que Draco se sintió hipnotizado. Giro totalmente para quedar frente a ella, sin saber porque ni pensar en donde estaban, coloco su mano sobre su mejilla acariciándola hasta llegar a su barbilla que suavemente halo hacia él. Sus corazones latían aprisa sin saber lo que pasaría. Con un repentino impulso tal vez de temor, Hermione se separo rompiendo el contacto de sus ojos con un par de pasos hacia atrás. Draco la miro confundido y finalmente recobró el control de si mismo. Abrió la boca buscando una explicación a lo que acababa de pasar pero no encontró más que un nudo en la garganta.

-¡Draquito! –una voz chillona rompió el ambiente. Detrás del rubio una chica de mediana estatura, pelirroja, ojos color uva y piel blanca con una extraña sonrisa que buscaba ser sincera, se sitúo orgullosa- ¡qué bueno que te encuentro! –chillo tomando su brazo- que malo eres, llevo días buscándote. Pero cada vez que te buscaba en la mansión me decían que no estabas.

Draco la miraba como si no la conociera, o peor aún como si estuviera loca. La chica en cuestión no dejaba de sonreír mientras hablaba muy deprisa de temas a los que el rubio dejo de poner atención.

-…y lo peor fue cuando terminamos lo nuestro –balbuceo. Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso de su paciencia, con asco evidente en su rostro, Draco retiro la mano que sujetaba su brazo casi impidiéndole la circulación.

-¿Lo nuestro? –escupió.

-Si, verás, mis amigas siempre me dijeron que tú y yo nos veíamos geniales juntos. Y, bueno, yo nunca entendí porque terminamos.

-¿Terminamos? ¿Cuándo según tú, comenzamos?

-Sé que nunca fue formal, pero… -sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas moviendo nerviosamente las manos.

-No me interesa lo que creas –dijo fríamente- tú sola te fomentaste la ridícula idea que seríamos pareja. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que te detesto para que lo entiendas? –siseo peligrosamente suave.

-Pero Draco… -sollozó.

-Buenos días –termino a manera de despedida.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya –canturreo una voz burlona. La pelirroja giro, ya sin lágrimas en su rostro, encarando a una chica morena, de ojos negro profundo y tez blanca- ¡qué humillante!

-Ya cállate.

-La gran y sensacional Estefany Mybel, rebajándose a rogar –burlo siguiendo los pasos de la pelirroja hasta una banca.

-Créeme, vale la pena. Por obtener la fortuna Malfoy haré cualquier cosa, y rogar será lo menos –dijo meciendo una copa recién servida de champagne.

-Pues empezaste mal. Ya lo oíste, siente todo por ti, menos afecto o algún similar.

-¿Y eso a quien le importa? –bebió- se trata de que nos casemos no que exista amor. Dudo que él tenga intenciones de casarse por amor. Será tal vez por la necesidad de un heredero. No creo que exista una chica a la 'altura' de Draco.

-Supongo que tienes razón –murmuro mirando de reojo la pintura del pegaso donde Estefany había encontrado al rubio.

-Jane Lokwood. ¿Te gusta Draco? –mofo casi como una afirmación.

-Claro que no –corrigió tranquila y sinceramente.

No se lo diría a Estefany, por ahora, pero a diferencia de la pelirroja, había notado lo que Draco y una chica castaña, que lo acompañaba antes que ellas llegaran, habían estado a punto de hacer. Dejando que su imaginación viajara, supuso que aquella chica era quien había mantenido tan ocupado a Draco durante las últimas semanas que ella y Estefany habían intentado localizarlo. No se lo diría a la pelirroja, eso seguramente la haría rabiar. Por supuesto, tenía muy claro que aquella era información era importante. Muy importante.

---------------------------

Draco se alejo a paso rápido de la chica, bastante molesto. No estaba dispuesto a escuchar más disparates. Se alejo de la gente preguntándose por el paradero de Hermione. Se detuvo en seco, ahora recordaba lo que había pasado o estuvo a punto de pasar, antes que Estefany se presentara. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora?

En cuanto se había distraído por la presencia de la pelirroja, Hermione desapareció… ¿molesta? Seguramente confundida. En relativamente poco tiempo, se había hecho con la amistad de la castaña, y ahora lo había arruinado haciendo 'algo' estúpido. 'Algo' que se le salió de control…

Pero no pudo evitarlo. Al ver la linda sonrisa decorando su rostro no pudo reprimir el deseo de besarla y… ¡rayos! No podía enamorarse. No de ella. No ahora. Y por sobre todo, NO DEBÍA.

-No debo… -murmuro recargándose en el tronco de un árbol.

Durante las últimas semanas se había olvidado de su deber. Gracias a que su padre se ausentaba seguido y por largos períodos de tiempo, casi olvidaba la maldición por la que estaba condenado. Por lo que se había visto en la obligación de 'acudir' a Hermione y que ahora no quería ni podía alejarse de ella.

Supuso que después de lo sucedido, Hermione ya se habría marchado. Suspiro con resignación dispuesto a revisar el lugar una última vez. Si no la encontraba, también se iría.

---------------------------

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Levanto la vista, mirando al espejo. Primero su rostro y luego un poco a la derecha, distinguió el reflejo de una joven de su misma edad, cabello rubio, tez ligeramente bronceada y ojos color café. La miraba algo preocupada, llegó a su lado acercándole una toalla.

-Gracias –tomó el trapo secando su rostro.

-Si sigues mojándote de esa forma terminarás ahogada –mofo con una débil sonrisa.

-Estoy bien, gracias –devolvió el gesto, igualmente débil.

-¿Quieres salir? –ofreció acercándose a la puerta.

-Prefiero quedarme…

-¿En el sanitario? ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? –volvió a acercarse- ah, lo siento. Creo que no es de mi incumbencia. Es solo que, te ves tan pálida que parece que vas a desmayarte. Algo muy malo debió pasarte. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Hermione Granger.

-Mucho gusto, me llamo Megan Thers. ¿Te parece si salimos? Este lugar está lleno de muggles y me asfixian.

-¿Muggles?

-Ay, no ¡qué dije! Ehm… yo…

-¿Eres una bruja?

-¿Tú también lo eres? –asintió- vaya, con razón me caes tan bien.

-¿No te agradan los muggles?

-No es eso. Es sobre este lugar, en fin es una larga historia –abrió la puerta invitando a Hermione a salir- pero creo que estábamos hablando de ti.

-Estoy bien, solo algo confundida –musito quedamente mirando sus pies.

-Ya veo –murmuro notando que Hermione no quería hablar del asunto, o no quería discutirlo con ella- los organizadores de está demostración son muy buenos amigos de mi madre, pero a mí no me agradan. Aún así me obligaron a venir –explico tratando de infundir confianza en la castaña.

-Mmm…

-¿Viniste sola? ¿Quieres que busque a alguien?

-No, gracias. Vine con un… amigo, pero no quiero verlo.

-Supongo que él es el "problema".

-Si, eso creo.

-Deberías hablar con él, sea lo que sea que haya hecho debe tener solución, ¿no?

-Supongo…

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

-No, descuida. Tengo un par de cosas más que hacer.

-De acuerdo. Por si te interesa, mi padre organizo una exposición de pinturas mágicas –extendió una pequeña tarjeta- aquí están los datos. Hasta luego.

-Adiós y gracias –miro la tarjeta. En ella, un mago apuntaba con su varita hacia un lienzo en blanco llenándolo de luces y colores. En la parte inferior tenía la fecha, hora y lugar del evento en letras fluorescentes que iban y venían.

Diecisiete de septiembre, medio día. Era dentro de dos días, el día de su cumpleaños número 21. Caminó, alejándose de los sanitarios, encontró una bella fuente en la que se sentó admirando la danza del agua. Suspiro. ¿Acaso Draco Malfoy había estado a punto de hacer lo que ella creía? Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Qué no se suponía que eran enemigos?

_'Eran'_ murmuro una peculiar vocecilla dentro de su cabeza. Hermione sonrío con ironía. Era cierto. Ella y Draco habían dejado de ser enemigos para convertirse en conocidos y poco a poco la confianza venció a la apatía logrando grandes cambios en ambos. Definitivamente ya no eran los mismos niños que habían estudiado en Hogwarts, y ya no debían comportarse así.

Pero… estuvieron a punto de besarse… y… ¿Cómo se suponía que debía reaccionar ahora? ¿Volver con él y seguir como si nada pasará, o pedirle una explicación? Claro, ¿Qué iba a decirle? _"No lo sé, repentinamente sentí ganas de besarte y…"_

¿Y si todo lo que Draco le había dicho era verdad? Tal vez buscaba conocerla porque le gustaba. ¿Ella, gustarle a Draco? Era posible. Pero también existía la otra posibilidad: que todo fuera mentira.

Se puso de pie dispuesta a volver a casa y pensar las cosas con más calma. Giro bruscamente chocando frente al autor de sus problemas. Draco. Ante la impresión de encararse en esa forma, ambos retrocedieron pero Hermione torció los pies perdiendo el equilibrio. En un acto reflejo, Draco la tomó por la cintura evitando la caída pero juntando sus rostros de sobremanera.

De nuevo aquella sensación se hacia presente, como una especie de atracción que los obligaba a unir sus labios. El ritmo de sus corazones aumentaba peligrosamente volviéndose un solo golpeteo. Un ligero tono rosado coloreando las mejillas de Hermione, efecto no causado en Draco quien como todo un Malfoy podía controlar ese tipo de reacciones.

Todo sucedió tan rápido que no dio tiempo a ninguna otra reacción. Draco hizo el primer movimiento terminando con el espacio que separaba sus labios. Suavemente tomó posesión de los delicados labios de Hermione quien respondió cruzando sus brazos tras la nuca del rubio. En segundos que se volvieron mágicos, descargaron pasión fundiéndose cada vez más ansiosos, acercando sus cuerpos lo más posible. Pronto el ardiente beso se volvió más suave hasta desaparecer a falta de oxígeno. Hermione bajo sus manos para sujetar los fuertes brazos de Draco quien se negaba a soltarla. Mantuvieron los ojos cerrados y sus frentes unidas regulando la respiración.

-Draco, ¿qué…?

-Déjame hablar –interrumpió dulcemente. Abrió los ojos separando su rostro pero sin romper el abrazo- antes que te vayas, de nuevo –Hermione mantenía la mirada en el suelo levemente sonrojada. Tomó su rostro por el mentón hasta que sus miradas volvieron a unirse acariciando su mejilla con delicadeza.

Por primera vez, Hermione pudo ver en los ojos grises de Draco algo más que arrogancia y/o superioridad. Ternura. La miraba de una manera tan dulce que se volvía magnético.

-Me gustas mucho –susurro suave pero audiblemente aflojando el abrazo, permitiendo que Hermione se separará.

-Debes entender que esto parece una broma –dijo nerviosamente, luego de un expectante segundo en silencio. Draco la miro sin cambiar su porte serio, con ese extraño gesto de ternura- es decir, un día apareces y me dices que quieres ser mi amigo. De acuerdo, eso pasa. Creo que haz dejado de ser el 'cabeza hueca' de hace años, haz madurado y… ahora me vienes con 'esto'. ¿Qué es lo que te propones?

-Hermione, sé que no suena congruente pero, ¿qué quieres que yo haga?

-No lo sé, creo que es un juego –dijo terminante.

-¿Qué?

-Creo que solo estás jugando conmigo –continuo molesta, aumentando el tono de su voz- es lo que pensé desde el día que te presentaste en el hospital. No sé que quieras de mí, pero debe ser algo grande, muy grande para que te hayas 'sacrificado' tanto los últimos días. ¡¿Qué es lo quieres de mí?! ¿Qué tengo que te pertenezca? –Draco la miro impasible- tu silencio es ensordecedor –dio media vuelta alejándose del rubio que ni siquiera se molestó en seguirla. Solo la miro con una mezcla de culpa y contrariedad.

Hermione abandono el evento ante la mirada suspicaz de Megan quien se encontraba en el recibidor. Pensó en seguirla pero decidió esperar al próximo evento, confiando en que la castaña se presentara.

--------------------------

Últimamente Harry pasaba mucho tiempo solo. Con Ron en Francia y Hermione ausentándose continuamente, lo mejor que podría hacer era conseguir una mascota. Sonrío ante el pensamiento.

Ya había planeado hablar con Hermione, pero por curiosidad y sabiendo que la chica volvería hasta después de las seis. Entró a su habitación encontrando todo en orden, y se regaño mentalmente por romper la intimidad de su amiga. Giro dispuesto a salir, cuando un brillo extraño llamo su atención encaminándolo al mueble junto a la cama. Encontró un extravagante broche en forma de corazón que a simple vista se caracterizaba por su costo. ¿De dónde había sacado Hermione aquella pieza?

Examino minuciosamente el broche, en la parte baja tenía un recubrimiento dorado. Rozó la zona con su dedo, se sentía un ligero bulto. Con la uña rasco la capa dorada revelando un anillo color sangre fundido en cristal. Sorprendido y molesto extrajo bruscamente la pieza arrojándola contra la pared, al contacto se destruyo en cientos de pequeñas astillas.

Era un localizador. Lo último en seguridad que utilizaban los aurores. No sabía si era posible que localizaran un lugar protegido por el fidelio pero era mejor no correr riesgos. Eso no quitaba la furia que invadía a Harry, alguien le había entregado aquel broche a Hermione con un solo objetivo, y como un rayo un solo nombre acudió a su mente: Draco Malfoy.

Tomó el broche y a paso rápido salió de la casa, más furioso de lo que nunca se hubiera sentido. Ahora era un hecho, el hurón estaba acosando a Hermione con esas ridículas cartas y con obsequios. Como una bomba todo tenía sentido. La primera vez que Hermione se comportó extraña traía consigo un regalo cuyo remitente ocultó. Seguramente Malfoy… ¡eso era! Ese mismo día habían ido a comer y le entregó el broche.

¡¿Pero, cómo era posible que Hermione, siendo ella, aceptara el juego de Malfoy?! ¿Qué había detrás de ese asunto? Formulándose teorías, una cada vez más ilógica que la anterior, llegó a San Mungo encontrándose de frente con la última persona en el planeta a quien hubiera querido ver, el responsable que perdiera el poco control que había logrado mantener.

Draco Malfoy.

**Continuar**

Notas de la autora: OK, me tarde… un poquito…bueno, un poco… de acuerdo ¡bastante! Pero no fue mi intención dejar ese espacio de tiempo tan largo, hubo problemas fuera de mi control -- y ya no quiero hablar de eso porque me deprimo. Así que vamos a cosas más importantes: el capítulo 4. Como se habrán dado cuenta, aquí empieza la acción. Nuestro queridísimo Draco ya acepto sus sentimientos y podríamos decir que esa era la parte más fácil del asunto, ahora viene lo peliagudo… que Hermione le corresponda, ¿o acaso ya lo hace? Espero sus comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, amenazas, etc., etc.

Ahora si, respondo reviews D

**PiaGranger: **Gracias por tus comentarios, espero seguir viéndote por acá. Por cierto, ¿me pusiste dos reviews en el mismo capítulo? Es que no estoy muy segura de que ocurrió. En todo caso, muchas gracias ya verás que poco a poco la situación se pondrá mejor. Draco debe o más bien quiere luchar por el amor de Hermione, la chica no está muy segura, y aunque el rubio cuenta con el apoyo de su madre, por parte de Lucius la cosa se pondrá fea. Besos )

**Lucre: **Creo que todas las que leen y yo que escribo este fic tenemos algo en común: sabemos que Draquito es un amor - Me tarde un poco con este capítulo, pero procuraré mantener un ritmo constante. Besos y gracias )

**Pájaro-de-fuego: **Me mantendré al pendiente de tu fic aunque no siempre pueda dejar un review, ten por seguro que lo seguiré leyendo. Gracias por tus comentarios también me esforzaré. Ánimo y besos )

**Wizard Cat Harriet: **Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, siempre me esfuerzo pero tengo que reorganizar mi tiempo, je, je, sé que puedo hacerlo. No creo que haya mucho Ron&Hermione, ya sabes el pelirrojo se fue y quizá se mantenga así, pero tal vez Harry meta su cuchara un poco, no garantizo nada. Sobre darle celos a Draco… creo que con Pierre tenemos ¿no? Digo porque el medímago no se va a dar por vencido tan fácil y sin pelear. ¿Crees que a Harry le gusta Hermione…? Bueno, no diré nada sobre eso, tal vez si, tal vez no… Gracias por tus comentarios y cuídate )

**Ross Malfoy: **Cierto ¿a quién no le gusta Draco? Si es un amor - Por Lucius, prepárate porque no se ha puesto todo lo malvado que puede. Gracias por tus comentarios, me alegra ver que sigo contando con tu apoyo. Cuídate y besos P

OK, es todo por este cap. Espero sus comentarios ya saben, cuídense y nos vemos en el capítulo 5.

Su amiga,

Andy Yogima.


	5. Una rosa roja

**Buscándome**

Por: Andy Yogima

Capítulo 5. Una rosa roja

Frente al edificio que resguardaba al hospital San Mungo de la vista de los muggles, Harry y Draco intercambiaban fuertes miradas de odio, siendo la primera vez que se encontraban desde hacia más de cuatro años, era como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado y seguían odiándose, tal vez con mayor fuerza que antes.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Malfoy? –escupió lleno de furia.

-Es un lugar público –dijo arrogante- y no te importa –siseo secamente.

-¿Tú le diste está porquería a Hermione? –bufo arrojándole el broche que Draco capturo en el aire.

-Eso tampoco te importa.

-Te lo advierto, Malfoy –amenazo apuntándolo con el dedo- y será la única vez: aléjate de Hermione.

-Lo haré cuando ella me lo pida –dijo tranquilamente cruzando los brazos de manera elegante- ¿por qué te preocupas tanto? ¿Acaso ella te gusta? –mofo arqueando la ceja.

Resoplando, Harry se marcho del lugar aún furioso pero sabiendo que de quedarse un segundo más armaría un escándalo y no sería capaz de contenerse para golpear a Malfoy. Tan furioso que olvido por completo el motivo que lo había llevado ahí. Draco permaneció frente al edificio hasta que perdió de vista al moreno, miro el broche. Resignado abandono su decisión de hablar con Hermione, volvió a la mansión a paso lánguido sintiéndose más vacío que cuando derroto a Voldemort.

--------------------------

Sin saber a donde ir y sin deseos de llegar al hospital, Hermione fingió estar enferma ante el personal de San Mungo para no presentarse. Termino volviendo al lugar de la exposición, donde encontró a Megan quien gentilmente la invito a tomar un café. Ya más tranquila, le comento a grandes rasgos su situación con Draco. Era extraño, pero aquella chica le hizo sentirse en confianza para desahogarse. Aunado a que vivía con hombres y no le agradaba mucho el personal del hospital.

-¡Wow!, eso parece una telenovela –comento Megan medio en broma, medio en serio- yo en tu lugar… aceptaría los regalos –recibió una mirada molesta por toda respuesta- era broma –bebió un trago de su té- pero, ¿qué piensas hacer?

-No lo sé –musito girando la cuchara dentro de su taza- no puedo darme el lujo de enamorarme de alguien como Malfoy.

-No sé mucho de los Malfoy. Solo que son exageradamente ricos y engreídos.

-¿Qué harías en mi lugar? –preguntó inconcientemente.

-Ir de compras.

-¿Qué? –levanto la vista sintiéndose como si acabara de despertar.

-¡Vamos! Eso es lo que necesitas –chillo poniéndose de pie obligando a Hermione a hacer lo mismo- despejar tu mente y divertirte.

Hermione no estaba muy de acuerdo, no tenía humor para ese tipo de cosas pero tenía que darle la razón a Megan: necesitaba distraerse. Le estaba dando muchas vueltas al asunto y mortificándose con ridículas especulaciones que podrían responder su problema, pero eso de nada servía y entre menos lo pensara sería lo mejor. Con una sencilla sonrisa se decidió por acompañar a la chica Thers en su 'loca' idea.

----------------------------

-¿Madre?

Draco llegó a la alcoba de sus progenitores, para su suerte, hallo a Narcissa de pie frente al librero. Respingo nerviosa. Draco se acerco a paso lento, lo que no visualizo fue cuando la mujer acomodo un grueso libro entre los demás murmurando _'Evanesco'_ hacia el ejemplar. Antes que el rubio llegara a su lado, giro mostrándose tranquila. Años de práctica conviviendo con un el mayor de los Malfoy había logrado de esa cualidad una costumbre.

-Llegas temprano –observo, alejándose del mueble. La tranquilidad de su hijo fue bruscamente transformada en incertidumbre.

-Creo que lo arruine todo –murmuro recargándose en uno de los postes que rodeaban la cama de Narcissa, quien supo de inmediato que su hijo se refería a Hermione- ¿dónde está Lucius? –cuestiono esperando que el hombre se encontrara ausente. Normalmente se relacionaba más con su madre, sobre todo con ese tipo de situaciones.

-Acaba de llegar, junto con Estefany –hablo no muy contenta.

-¿Mybel? –Narcissa asintió- creí que me libraría de esa loca.

-¿Ella tiene algo que ver con Granger?

-No. Espero que no.

Se dejo caer pesadamente en la cama comenzando su relato. Sin interrupciones por parte de Narcissa que seguía de pie frente a la ventana, explico lo que había sucedido. Concluyendo con una frase que le propino una sonrisa de ternura en el rostro de su madre, producto no solo del relato sino de la forma como su hijo se expresaba de la chica en cuestión y aquel brillo intenso que se formaba en sus ojos. Algo que jamás había mostrado.

-Me enamore de ella –murmuro sujetándose la cabeza, en un gesto desesperado.

-Ya lo veía venir –sonrío impasible.

-¿Qué? –levanto la vista- ¿cómo puedes estar tan tranquila? –reclamo poniéndose de pie- ¡se supone que debería preocuparme por obtener el poder de Potter!

-Eso no parece ser tu prioridad.

-Y no lo es –susurro, volvió a sentarse- esto no debería estar pasando. Soy un Malfoy, y… y…

-¿Eso te quita lo humano? –pidió sentándose a su lado.

-Eso dijo Lucius.

-Tu padre…

-No hablemos de él –pidió cansadamente, un suave gesto de molestia al escuchar el título "padre".

-Bien, entonces pensemos en tu problema –sonrió cariñosamente- debes hablar con ella.

-¿Y qué se supone que le diré?

-Para empezar…

---------------------------

Luego de una entretenida tarde de compras, cine y música en compañía de Megan, Hermione volvió a casa cerca de las ocho encontrando a un Harry con el semblante serio, instalado en la sala. Con una mirada, el ojiverde le indico que se acercara. Algo inquieta, Hermione dejo su abrigo y las bolsas que cargaba en un sillón, sentándose frente a Harry.

-¿Hace cuanto sales con Malfoy? –preguntó sin rodeos.

Hermione, que no esperaba la pregunta optó por reacomodarse innecesariamente en su asiento. Bajo la mirada sintiéndose nerviosa. Tenía mil preguntas que hacerle a Harry. ¿Cómo se había enterado? ¿Acaso hablo con Draco? ¿Qué más sabía? Pero era un hecho que si le daba vueltas al asunto, Harry se molestaría más de lo que mostraba.

-No mucho –mintió sin levantar la vista.

-¿Y puedo preguntar que haces con él?

-Eso es, algo complicado –lo miro haciendo exagerados ademanes: rió torpemente. Harry seguía impasible- no te preocupes, solo salimos un par de veces y no volverá a pasar –murmuro sintiéndose culpable.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? –preguntó en un tono más amable levantándose de su asiento para ocupar el que estaba al lado de Hermione- ¿te lastimo?

-No. Harry, lo siento yo creí que él cambiaría. Se comportaba diferente, más humano. Él se burlo de mí, y yo caí en su juego.

-Es un Malfoy –dijo por toda respuesta.

-Creo que me olvide de eso –suspiro sonriendo con ironía- es que se comportaba tan diferente, no parecía el mismo. Pensé que podíamos ser amigos pero al final dijo tantas tonterías que me hizo enojar.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si –sonrío- pero ya que me haz sacado la verdad. ¿Cómo te enteraste?

-Sabes que no se me puede ocultar nada de está casa –devolvió la sonrisa contagiando su tranquilidad- digamos que por casualidad encontré el broche que Malfoy te regaló, y lo demás fue intuición.

-¿El broche?

-Debes ser más cuidadosa con lo que te regalen –Hermione lo miro confundida- ese broche era un localizador.

Sintió como la furia volvía a apoderarse de ella. Después de todo, Malfoy si estaba jugando. Buscaba llegar a ellos, y ella torpemente estuvo a un paso de delatar su guarida. Se odio a si misma por haber confiado, y odio todavía más a Draco. Sonrió con ironía mentalmente, ella comenzaba a creerse el cuento de que le gustaba.

-¿Estamos en peligro? –pregunto temerosa, dejando sus asuntos sentimentales de lado ante la sola idea.

-No, Malfoy fue bastante ingenuo. Esos localizadores no funcionan contra el fidelio.

-Lamento no haberte dicho nada.

-Tranquila –paso su cabello castaño tras la oreja- solo espero que no se vuelva a repetir –Hermione asintió- ¿con qué cara crees que le diría a Ron, cuando vuelva, que algo malo te paso? –bromeo logrando sacar una sonrisa a la chica.

---------------------------

Una semana después octubre llegó dando paso a cambios drásticos de clima en que la mayor parte del tiempo predominaba el frío. Felizmente, Hermione había terminado su curso de enfermería en el hospital Kirsch y con ello había dejado de trabajar allí eligiendo San Mungo, donde gracias a su dedicación ahora se encontraba en período de prueba para recibir el título de medímaga.

Durante los últimos días ni ella ni Megan, con quien se había vuelto muy unida, habían visto a Malfoy. Megan se dedicaba a la fotografía, y cuando no trabajaban pasaban horas divirtiéndose en el Londres muggle. A pesar de la distracción que era el trabajo y las tardes en compañía de Megan, Hermione seguía dando vueltas al "asunto Malfoy". Así que para Thers no era extraño que en una conversación cualquiera, Hermione se perdiera en el infinito pensando en su "príncipe". Pese a lo que hubiera ocurrido, la castaña aún deseaba una explicación por parte de rubio aunque cada vez declinaba más por la opción de Megan: olvidarse de él y todo lo relacionado.

Entro a la oficina que se le había asignado con una pila de archivos entre sus brazos que debía revisar. En el escritorio encontró una enorme rosa roja encima de un sobre. Tranquilamente dio vuelta al mueble colocando los archivos a un lado para ocupar su asiento, sin dejar de mirar los presentes. Tomó el sobre y extrajo una hoja blanca… por ambos lados.

-¿Si te digo que todo es verdad, me permitirías hablar?

Nerviosa se puso de pie, tirando la silla con un giro brusco para encontrarse de frente al autor del mensaje. De nuevo, Draco, se acercó lentamente sin dejar de mirarla con ternura. Hermione retrocedió hasta chocar con la pared, miro a ambos lados y finalmente encaro al rubio.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –murmuro sintiéndolo peligrosamente cerca.

-Por favor, Hermione déjame explicar… -tomó sus manos entre las suyas tratando de captar su atención.

-¡Pero ¿qué quieres explicar?! –estallo soltando sus manos con una sacudida- ¡si todo está más que claro!

-Hermione, yo no estoy jugando contigo –la aprisionó entre su cuerpo y la pared captando toda su atención- lo que siento por ti es sincero y si antes me diste una oportunidad, me gustaría que volvieras a confiar en mí.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para qué ahora no me envíes un localizador sino un espía? Por favor, Malfoy, admite que todo es una treta para llegar a Harry o a mí –dijo peligrosamente suave- pero te advierto que si ese es tu plan, jamás vas a lograrlo. De mi cuenta corre –aprovechando el desconcierto del rubio, lo empujo bruscamente alejándose- y ahora si me disculpas, tengo una cita muy importante.

-¿Con quién? –estalló molesto- ¿Con el "grandioso" Pierre? –dijo escupiendo las palabras.

-No, no es con él. Y si tanto te importa, voy a ir a ver a una amiga –dijo fríamente tomando su bolso un segundo antes de abandonar la sala.

Su respuesta cayó como un balde de agua fría para el rubio. ¡Se había puesto celoso! ¡Y por el primate de Pierre! ¡Si él era mil veces mejor que el "medímago"! Tomó la rosa, con furia presiono el tallo hasta que sintió las espinas clavándose en su mano, la sangre no se hizo esperar.

-¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto? –soltó la flor dejando que la sangre cubriera su palma.

--------------------------

-¡¡Hermione!! –chilló Megan al ver a la castaña- creí que me ibas a dejar plantada, ya te habías tardado bastante.

-Lo siento, tuve un contratiempo ¿Nos vamos? –sonrío.

-¿Mucho trabajo? –caminaban entre edificios buscando un restaurante de comida china.

-Algo… poco -corrigió- de hecho, Malfoy fue a verme.

-Ah, con razón estás tan callada… ¿Estás bien?

-Si, pero sigue diciendo tonterías –murmuro con la mirada perdida.

-Es decir, que sigue enamorado de ti –Hermione asintió inconscientemente- no lo sé, tal vez lo diga en serio –recibió una mirada de incredulidad alarmante.

-No digas barbaridades –chillo- mira ya llegamos. Con suerte te atragantas con los fideos.

-Ja, ja, si eso me sucede tu le corresponderás a Malfoy.

Entraron al establecimiento en medio de risas sin darse cuenta que alguien las seguía muy de cerca. Con una amplia y socarrona sonrisa, Jane salió del callejón donde se había ocultado para escuchar la conversación de las chicas.

-Está es información muy valiosa –murmuro bebiendo lo último de su soda de lata.

--------------------------

-Hermione… Hermione… -tarareo Megan jugando con los palillos chinos- ¡¡Hermione, Malfoy acaba de entrar!!-chillo señalando detrás de la castaña.

-¿Qué? –se puso de pie, roja y nerviosa miro en todas direcciones encontrando frente a ella a su amiga riéndose disimuladamente- Megan –se sentó aparentando tranquilidad- ¿aprecias tu vida?

-Si –sonrió inocente- sobre todo porque mañana tengo un compromiso muy grande –puso un dedo en la barbilla mirando al techo.

-Bien, porque si no dejas de decir tonterías tendré que matarte –Megan rió a pleno pulmón ante la furiosa Hermione que termino contagiada por las carcajadas sinceras de la rubia.

-Ya en serio –sonrió Megan- ¿te gustaría ir conmigo mañana a una boda?

-¿Te vas a casar? –mofo poniendo atención a su comida.

-¡Ni loca! –dijo burlona- tengo que cubrir el evento.

-¿A qué hora?

-La fiesta comienza al medio día, pero me pidieron que fuera más temprano. Como a las ocho.

Un poco después de las siete, salieron del local separando sus caminos. Hermione caminaba a paso cansado con la mente muy lejos de su cuerpo. Respingo al sentir una ligera brisa acompañada de un haz que paso a su lado. Giro encontrando un sobre en el suelo. Viro buscando al responsable pero la calle estaba vacía por ambos lados. Tomó el sobre abriéndolo cuidadosamente.

_"¿Puedes cubrir el sol con un dedo?"_

**Continuará…**

Notas de la autora: OK, capítulo corto pero rápido Espero mantenerme a este ritmo, tuvimos de todo en este cap y una pelea más a la lista Hermione/Draco. Por cierto que esa lista puede llegar a limites inimaginables, ji, ji. Espero sus comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, etc., ya saben que siempre son de ayuda.

Ahora respondo reviews D

**Icee Queen: **Te agradezco la molestia que te tomaste para dejarme review en ambos capítulos ) Tranquila, mantente serena sino luego, ¿quién me va a dejar su opinión? Trato de mantener un ritmo constante de actualización, pero entre una cosa y otra siempre armo un desastre, ji, ji. Tú tranquila que yo sigo escribiendo. Gracias por tus comentarios, y si con el pasado capítulo te deje en la intriga espérate a ver lo que falta. Espero seguir viéndote por acá. Besos y cuídate P

Agradezco a los que me dejan review y a los que leen la historia, pero si no dejan review ¿qué están esperando? Gracias y cuídense.

Su amiga,

Andy Yogima.


	6. Discordias

**Buscándome**

Por: Andy Yogima

Capítulo 6. Discordias

Hermione había llegado quince minutos antes de lo acordado. Megan le había explicado detalladamente como llegar al lugar donde se llevaría acabo el evento y ahí estaba, en una casa sencilla con un salón sumamente amplio donde se realizaría la fiesta.

Se sentó en una banca algo retirada de donde los encargados estaban acomodando mesas y adornos. Había cerca de veinte personas corriendo de un lado para otro llenando de color el salón que lucía algo opaco. Consultó su reloj: 8:05 a.m. Megan debía llegar en cualquier momento. Levantó la vista encontrando a una chica algo bajita, morena que lucía nerviosa y sostenía un sencillo ajuar blanco con tonalidades rosas.

Hermione se puso de pie al verla tan acalorada mirando en todas direcciones hasta que su mirada choco con la de la castaña.

-Disculpa, ehm ¿podrías ayudarme con…?

-El vestido –concluyó sonriente levantando una parte del traje que se estaba arrastrando.

-Ay, soy un desastre. Es que, estoy muy nerviosa –sonrío torpemente indicando a Hermione el camino a su habitación.

-Tranquila, vas a casarte. Es normal –sonrío ingresando al cuarto pequeño. Estaba prácticamente vacío, con un espejo alto y un banquillo. Al fondo había un biombo donde Hermione le indico que se vistiera.

-Mi madre me estaba ayudando, pero todo es un caos afuera y tuvo que ir a ayudar –explico saliendo del biombo luciendo su vestido- creo que enflaque un poco –murmuro levantando la falda que se arrastraba ligeramente.

-Tiene sentido si estás tan nerviosa –sonrío ayudándola a subir al banquillo con el espejo frente a ella, sorprendida de que alguien pudiese ponerse tan nerviosa- esto se puede arreglar –tomó aguja e hilo midiendo el exceso de tela.

-¿Y qué haremos con mi cabello? –chillo mirándose en el espejo. Tenía el cabello corto, teñido de rubio y algo maltratado.

-Mmm… -observo su pelo al terminar de arreglar la cinturilla del vestido- tal vez…

-No me haz dicho tu nombre.

-Soy Hermione, tú debes ser Mary, ¿cierto?

-Aja, pero no te había visto antes. ¿Eres nueva?

-¿Eh? Ah, no, no trabajo aquí. Vine a acompañar a la fotógrafa.

-Ah, lo siento. No debí molestarte.

-Descuida, me estaba aburriendo mucho allá abajo.

-¿Está quedando bien? –preguntó ilusionada. A pesar de haber estado en el salón, los nervios le impedían centrar su mente en algo claro.

-Si, le están dando vida –sonrío al escuchar la música que ambientaría el evento.

-Mí prometido… -suspiro mirando su reflejo- no es millonario, pero tiene una posición económica mejor que la mía… y mando ampliar el salón de allá abajo. Por eso se veía algo opaco.

-Listo –canturreo alejándose de Mary quien miro su cabello en el espejo sonriendo con emoción. Ahora trenzado a los costados con un par de flores pequeñas, lucía mucho mejor que antes.

-Gracias –chillo bajándose del banco de un salto.

-Ahora solo me falta el maquillaje –anunció la castaña que ya se había emocionado con sus logros.

-Eh… pensaba ir al natural –se sonrojó levemente.

-Bueno, no te voy a dejar como un payaso. Será algo sencillo –sonrío acercando una silla.

Ya se había contagiado con el ambiente, y la boda la estaba llenando de emoción. Por un segundo se imagino ella siendo la novia, con todo lleno de flores, perfumes y mucha felicidad. Al pie de la iglesia con el novio a su lado, era… ¿Draco? Sacudió la cabeza borrando aquel pensamiento. No volvería a ver a Draco y no podía seguir torturándose con el mismo tema.

--------------------------

Era algo tarde y sabía que Draco no estaba dormido pero se había negado a abandonar su habitación desde la tarde anterior. Lucius había salido pasada la medía noche y aún no volvía, ahora agradecía eso. Caminaba tranquila y sigilosamente cuidando que sus pasos no fuesen escuchados, llegó al estudio del segundo piso. Ingreso igualmente silenciosa.

De pie junto a la ventana, un joven alto de aproximadamente la misma edad que Draco, de cabello castaño con ligeros tonos brillantes, tez blanca pero no pálida y ojos azules esperaba la llegada de la señora de la casa. Vestía un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro y una camisa negra que delineaba su torso, sobre la ropa lucía una sencilla capa color verde botella. Giró al notar la presencia de Narcissa quien ya se había instalado en una pequeña mesa al lado de la ventana.

-Que gusto volver a verte, tía –sonrío el joven sin apartarse de la ventana, como si vigilara algo. Su cabello ligeramente largo ondeaba gracilmente acompañando sus movimientos.

-Debo suponer que sabías de la ausencia de mi esposo.

-En efecto, sigo muy al pendiente de él –musito seriamente con un dejo de molestia. Narcissa asintió sin apartar la mirada del chico- ¿y Draco?

-En su habitación, últimamente se ha dedicado a pensar. No sabe que estás aquí.

-Es lo mejor, no estoy muy seguro que su opinión hacia mi haya cambiado –extrajo un rollo de pergamino de entre sus ropas extendiéndolo a su tía- Lucius no ha perdido el tiempo.

Volvió su mirada al paisaje que brindaba la ventana dando oportunidad a Narcissa para leer cuidadosamente el pergamino, su expresión no cambiaba. Se mantenía serena pero era imposible tomar a la ligera los asuntos descritos.

-No sabía que estuviera haciendo esto –admitió dejando el documento sobre la mesa.

-Creo que hay muchas cosas que desconoces. Y no es para menos, dudo también que su prioridad fuese mantenerte informada –tomó el pergamino- si logra todo lo descrito aquí, formará un imperio superior que el que alguna vez tuvo el Señor Oscuro.

-Supongo que estás trabajando en esto.

-Hago lo que puedo –guardó el rollo- entre la Orden del Fénix y la de Lucius…

-¿Haz reconsiderado a la Orden del Fénix?

-No, y no lo haré –respondió toscamente cruzando los brazos, el mentón ligeramente levantado en una actitud típica Malfoy- ellos quieren a Lucius vivo, yo no –desvío la mirada. El resentimiento fluyendo en sus ojos como un brillo de fuego.

-¿A qué viniste? –preguntó desviando el tema para evitar una discusión mayor.

-He descubierto que Lucius busca la cabeza de alguien –giro hacia Narcissa- tengo entendido que Draco ha estado frecuentando a una chica… que quizás podría salvarlo.

-¿Crees que Lucius quiera hacerle daño?

-Es lo único que se me ocurre –se alejo de la ventana hincándose frente a su tía sin mirarla a los ojos, como si tuviera la mente sumergida en demasiadas preocupaciones.

-Leo…

-¿Quién es ella? –pidió abruptamente encarando a la mujer que al ver sus ojos supo que no podría darle vueltas al asunto. Terminaría por decírselo.

-Hermione Granger.

--------------------------

El tumulto en la planta baja aumento considerablemente. La madre de Mary había llegado a la habitación donde Hermione alistaba a la novia y se la llevó casi volando con el argumento de que se les hacia tarde. Tras acomodar un poco el cuarto, Hermione volvió al piso inferior.

Sonrío impresionada sintiéndose en un palacio. Todo a su alrededor brillaba y percibió un suave aroma a rosas. Había varias mesas redondas con una figura de porcelana a manera de florero en el centro de cada mesa; todas acomodadas alrededor del salón dejando el centro libre para bailar. En el extremo opuesto de la puerta estaba colocada la mesa principal, más grande que las demás y de forma rectangular, con una figura de cristal en vez de porcelana como florero.

Hermione se paseo por el lugar, maravillada. Ya sin tanta gente corriendo de un lado a otro, se podía admirar mejor el escenario. Sonrío, de nuevo imaginando que era su propia boda…

-Hermione –suspiro agradecida de que hubiesen detenido sus pensamientos. Giro encontrando a Megan quien lucía contenta pero apurada sosteniendo su cámara favorita que llevaba a todos los eventos- al fin te encuentro, creí que no vendrías.

-Pero si llegue hace como… -miro su reloj- casi media hora.

-Bueno, no importa –tomó su mano llevándola a una habitación contigua a la cocina- tengo algo importante que pedirte.

El cuarto al que entraron era muy pequeño pero destacaba por estar repleto de material para filmación. Cámaras fotográficas, de video, cintas, rollos, papel, entre otras curiosidades.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? –pidió distraídamente mirando a Megan quien ajustaba su cámara.

-Está es la situación –dijo cerrando uno de los compartimientos con un click- la anfitriona me comento que el encargado de filmar la boda aviso que no podría llegar –limpio el lente de la cámara- algo relacionado con asuntos personales… en fin, lo importante del asunto es que la señora me pidió que filmara el evento –miro a Hermione.

-Eso debe ser bueno, ¿no?

-El problema es que yo no puedo, tengo que tomar fotografías -levanto una de las cámaras de video preparándola para filmar- claro que tú podrías hacerlo por mí –sonrío peligrosamente extendiendo la cámara a Hermione.

-¿Qué? –miro alternadamente al objeto y a Megan- debes estar bromeando, no sé nada de cámaras, yo no sirvo para eso y… -capto la mirada suplicante de su amiga- no. Esa es mi última palabra.

-Por favor, Hermione. Créeme que no pensaba aceptar esto, pero si hubieras visto la desesperación de la señora me entenderías –chillo juntando sus manos con la cámara en medio.

-Seguramente lo echaré a perder.

-Descuida, te daré una clase rápida de cómo usar la cámara. Está en especial es muy sencilla de usar, prácticamente filma sola, únicamente tienes que sostenerla –hablo rápidamente tomando la mano de Hermione colocó la cámara sobre su palma- por favor.

Hermione, no muy convencida, examino la cámara como si fuese un aditamento peligroso. Levantó la mirada para encontrar los ojos suplicantes de Megan. Suspiro resignada, tal vez no sería tan difícil.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?

--------------------------

-Siempre supe que usted era una persona razonable –chillo sonriendo exageradamente colocando su taza vacía sobre la mesita de centro.

-El sentimiento es mutuo, señora Mybel –dijo Lucius, arrogante.

-Gracias –rió forzadamente- sé que con esto comprenderá la importancia del matrimonio de nuestros hijos. Y es que Estefany está tan enamorada, pero Draco se ha mostrado algo… hmmm, desatento con mi hija.

-Entiendo lo que quiere decir. He notado a mi hijo más reservado de lo normal –se levanto ofreciendo su brazo para ayudar a levantarse a la señora- no se preocupe, mi querida señora Mybel, hablaré con Draco. Estoy seguro que podremos solucionar este pequeño inconveniente –se encaminaron a las afueras de la mansión.

-Entonces, supongo que podremos reanudar los planes de boda –sonrío ajustándose la capa con un brillante broche.

-Por supuesto, en cuanto Draco este disponible nos enfocaremos a la boda.

La señora Mybel comenzó a hablar rápidamente con voz chillona describiendo lo que para ella sería una boda perfecta. En el interior de la mansión, oculta tras la puerta principal, Narcissa escuchaba la conversación sostenida por su esposo y Retchell. Lentamente volvió en sus pasos regresando a su habitación, con una clara mirada sombría producto de la preocupación. ¿Acaso Lucius pensaba continuar con aquel arreglo matrimonial, disuelto cuando Draco ingresara a Hogwarts?

Llegó a su habitación dejándose caer sobre la cama, mirando frente a ella el atardecer que brindaba el balcón. Desde que nacieran, Draco y Estefany habían sido comprometidos en matrimonio, pero aquellos planes se vieron disueltos cuando años después solo Draco recibiera la invitación a Hogwarts.

Y ahora, precisamente ahora no podían casarse. Draco estaba enamorado de otra chica, y aunque Narcissa sabía que Lucius no cedería ante ese tipo de argumento, y mucho menos lo aceptaría, ella haría todo lo posible por ver feliz a su primogénito.

--------------------------

A pesar de los alarmantes preparativos, la boda de Mary lucía mejor de lo que los anfitriones hubiesen esperado. Megan corría de un lado a otro, entre los meseros y los invitados que bailaban al centro del salón, tomando fotografías. Mientras Hermione, tras su curso intensivo de cómo usar la cámara de video, filmaba tratando de alejarse de la multitud.

Volvió a la mesa principal, enfocando a la novia. Lucía radiante y muy feliz, a pesar del ajetreo de la mañana ahora podía tomarse un respiro, y vaya que lo necesitaba, por momentos parecía que se iba a desmayar. El novio, a su lado, gallardo y muy alegre. Giró hacia el adorno más llamativo del evento, una bella fuente hecha en hielo, a través de ella corría agua y emitía un poco de humo, adornada con flores y pétalos. Enfocándose hacia la pista de baile, por unos minutos a las parejas que se deslizaban en el centro. La música se fue apagando y poco a poco la pista quedó vacía.

Por un segundo, Hermione creyó ver un destello fuera del panorama al otro lado del salón. Bajó la cámara cuando volvió a notar el mismo fulgor. Rodeo el salón por detrás de las mesas siguiendo la luz. Cuando estuvo a pocos pasos, el brillo desapareció, en su lugar vio a un joven alto, de pie al lado de uno de los pilares improvisados que sostenían adornos florales. Vestía una capa oscura que lo cubría de pies a cabeza. Parpadeo y al segundo siguiente, el chico había desaparecido.

-¿Draco…? –murmuro sin moverse de su lugar.

--------------------------

Eran casi las ocho de la noche, y aunque Estefany no acostumbraba bañarse después del medio día, ahora se encontraba en la tina rodeada de burbujas, espuma y variados aromas de perfumes.

Y es que esa había sido la única solución que se le ocurrió para bajarse el mal humor. Había pasado toda la tarde con una prima, que a su parecer, era insoportable. Afortunadamente se había podido librar de ella, pero por alguna extraña razón no conseguía quitarse de la cabeza las palabras dichas por Meik.

-----------------------------------------------Flash Back---------------------------------------------

_-Pero si su compromiso fue disuelto hace años, debió existir una razón muy poderosa –opino Meik sentada en la mesa de té con Estefany frente a ella._

_-¡Eso que importa! –chilló- nunca tuvo sentido. Ambos pertenecemos a un linaje superior, debemos casarnos por…_

_-¿Deben? –su mirada rápidamente se volvió seria- Estefany el matrimonio no es un juego._

_-Eso ya lo sé, se trata de beneficiarnos mutuamente –sonrío con malicia._

_-Te conozco de toda la vida –se puso de pie bruscamente- y siempre haz sido la protagonista de las locuras más grandes existentes. Pero está es la más ridícula de todas._

_-¿Locura? –mofó- yo diría que es más una jugada estratégica._

_-Juego… -se encamino a la puerta a paso rápido frenándose cerca de la salida. Giró- solo espero que no caigas presa de tu propio juego –antes de que pudiera salir, Estefany se levantó._

_-¿A qué te refieres? –chillo sintiéndose ofendida._

_-A que no puedes jugar con los sentimientos de Draco. Podrías terminar enamorándote de él. Y aunque no lo creas, eso sería muy doloroso –sin esperar respuesta, abandono la habitación dejando que sus palabras hicieran eco en su prima._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

¿Ella, Estefany Mybel, enamorada de Draco Malfoy? Aquello era tan absurdo que irritaba. Tan irritante como no poderse sacar esa idea de la cabeza.

Llegó a su habitación, perfumada y con el pijama color melón puesto, y al segundo siguiente se vio a si misma abriendo uno de los cajones del ropero: el único que mantenía bajo llave. Al abrirlo, lo primero que encontró fue una pequeña foto sin marco y arrugada. En ella, una pequeña niña pelirroja de mejillas sonrojadas que lucía un elegante vestido color melón sonreía al lado de un niño de su misma edad, rubio y de porte orgulloso, igualmente feliz.

Estefany acarició la fotografía sintiendo que los recuerdos la inundaban de nostalgia. Aquella foto había sido tomada cuando tenía 6 años junto con Draco. Apretó el pedazo de papel contra su pecho cerrando los ojos con fuerza para contener el llanto.

Ella no se enamoraría de Draco. No podía hacerlo. Y no lo haría… Si una vez pudo evitarlo, lo haría de nuevo.

**Continuará…**

Notas de la autora: A puesto a que sorprendí a más de un ¿cierto? Ahora si empezamos con lo bueno, nuevos personajes que 'sustituirán' a Harry y Ron a quienes no veremos mucho. Leo, un primo de Draco que esconde muchos secretos. Y una nueva faceta de Estefany. Por hoy dejamos a Draco de lado, pero tendrá que entrar en acción si sabe lo que le conviene Espero sus comentarios al respecto, si les gusta, si lo odian, algo que quisieran ver o sus comentarios, quejas, etc.

Respondo a los reviews:

**Asil Black:** Gracias por tus comentarios, sobre tu duda: descuida, Megan es una buena persona aunque pronto su amistad con Hermione se pondrá a prueba. Besos )

**Dark Sora: **Lamento que los capítulos sean cortos, intentaré aumentarles aunque sea un renglón ji, ji, ji ;) En cuanto a los sobres que ha estado recibiendo Hermione, son parte de un misterio que descubriremos hasta el final. Gracias y cuídate.

**Asora:** Gracias por tus comentarios, hago todo lo posible por actualizar pronto. Besos )

**Pájaro-de-fuego: **Que bueno que sigas mi fic ) me temo que Draco va a tener que hacer MUCHOS méritos si quiere a Hermione. Sobre Harry tiene que preocuparse, Hermione es casi su hermana y como aparece poco en el fic… Lamento que no haya mucho H/D en este cap, pero espero poner un poco en el próximo. Por cierto, ya leí la actualización de tu fic, pero creo que me atrase un poco en el review, tal vez lo veas antes o después que esto. Sorry. Cuídate )

**Xiaoyu-chan: **Me alegra que mi fic siga gustando tanto, muchas gracias por tus comentarios. A mí también me encantan las escenas H/D y como viste en este cap, tendremos más porque Hermione se la vive pensando en el rubio - Sobre Megan, no le tengas recelo, no es mala persona, al contrario ya tendrá también su lió (¿amoroso?). Y cuídate, que no te den ataques de ningún tipo, sino no tendré tu apoyo para continuar ;) Besos y gracias )

**Lucre: **Gracias por tus comentarios, espero seguir contando contigo para los reviews. Besos )

**Lra: **Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, me alegra contar con tus reviews. Espero tu comentario sobre este capítulo, algo que quieras ver, algo que quieras que quite, ji, ji, ji. Gracias y cuídate.

**RowenaMalfoy: **Si, me agrado eso de que Narcissa este del lado de Draco, con eso de que Lucius está en su contra, (situación que se reafirmará más adelante). El problema con Draco es que la maldición que le arrojo Voldemort dictaba que perdería sus poderes (magia) y como esto está ligado a su sangre, si pierde sus poderes morirá. Entonces o sacrificamos a Harry o a Draco, ¿a quién prefieres? Gracias por tus comentarios.

**PiaGranger: **¿Te imaginas que dirá Hermione cuando sepa la verdad? Esa será una escena muy buena… Me alegra contar con tu apoyo, espero tus comentarios sobre este capítulo. Besos y cuídate )

**Venix14:** Espero que ya hayas recibido mi email, nuevamente gracias por tomar mi fic en consideración. Besos.

Hasta aquí por hoy, espero que todos se hayan pasado unas felices fiestas (yo en lo personal, ¡¡¡SI!!! -) y cuento con su presencia para el próximo capítulo.

Besos y cuídense.

Su amiga,

Andy Yogima.


	7. La Orden Allen

**Buscándome**

Por: Andy Yogima.

Capítulo 7. La Orden Allen

Ocho días después de la boda de Mary, Hermione volvió a su rutinario trabajo en San Mungo. Aquella semana había sido muy provechosa pero igualmente agotadora. Suspiro satisfecha meciéndose levemente en su silla, miro el escritorio. Una fotografía donde posaba Ron acompañado por su equipo de Quidditch, sosteniendo la copa del tercer lugar, todos sonrientes y haciéndose bromas entre ellos. Junto con la foto le había enviado una carta informando sobre su nuevo viaje: a España. De ello hacía más de una semana.

Volvió a la realidad consultando inconscientemente su reloj, ya era tarde, casi las seis y pronto podría irse. Arreglo su escritorio, recogió su abrigo y bolso pero antes de llegar a la puerta, ésta se abrió dando paso a una enfermera.

-Disculpe, doctora Granger. Hay un joven que la busca, dice que es importante.

Hermione se detuvo en seco, consternada, imaginando que Draco estaba afuera esperándola. No pudo evitar que un leve rubor coloreara sus mejillas pero rápidamente recordó que estaba molesta con el rubio y que se había prometido no volver a verlo.

-Dile que no puedo atenderlo, que voy de salida –dijo secamente volviendo a sentarse. Esperaría un poco antes de irse, no fuera a ser que la estuviera esperando.

No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse; está vez fue un chico de más o menos la misma edad de Hermione, quien entró, cerró la puerta y susurro unas palabras de espalda a ella. Al girar guardo su varita en el cinto, asustando a la chica que de un salto se puso en pie con su varita lista.

-Tranquila, no voy a hacerte daño –dijo serenamente. Sus facciones eran muy finas, arrogantes y algo frías pero sus ojos irradiaban una calidez que hacia entrever su personalidad: aunque se mostrara tosco, no era una mala persona. Hermione bajo lentamente su varita sin apartar la mirada del chico, que por alguna extraña razón le parecía muy interesante- tengo algo importante que decirte.

-Yo… ¿quién eres? –tartamudeo tratando de relajarse.

-Mi nombre es Leo –dijo cortésmente, haciendo un gesto con la mano para que se sentaran- ¿eres Hermione Granger, amiga de Harry Potter? –recitó más como una afirmación que como una pregunta, al tiempo que miraba una pequeña caja del tamaño de su mano.

-Si… -murmuro tratando de ver la caja. Como si Leo sintiera su mirada, automáticamente guardó el objeto.

-¿Tienes idea de cómo murió Voldemort? –de nuevo su mirada penetrante sobre Hermione le quito el habla, solo atino a negar con la cabeza- ¿Nada? ¿Ni quién lo mató? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? –Hermione negó repetidas veces con la súbita sensación de encogerse- ¿sabes donde se esconde Harry Potter? –aquello fue suficiente para que la castaña reactivara todos sus sentidos.

-No lo sé –dijo lo más firme que pudo.

-Es tu amigo –afirmo dando a entender que no le creía- ¿sabes que alguien quiere matarlo?

No respondió, bajó la mirada sintiéndose prisionera. Dumbledore les había informado que existía un gran peligro para Harry pero con el paso del tiempo ella había albergado la esperanza de que todo terminara bien. Ahora, el conocimiento de que no era así, le había producido un vacío en el pecho y un deseo desesperado por ver a Harry y cerciorarse que estaba bien.

-Mira, te voy a ser sincero: no estoy del lado de Dumbledore y su Orden pero tampoco apoyo a los mortífagos. Solo quiero matar al asesino de Voldemort, no porque lo haya matado. Mis razones son personales y me las reservo, pero necesito tu ayuda para saber lo que paso. No confías en mí, lo sé. Soy un extraño, acabo de llegar y ya estoy asaltándote a preguntas pero esto es importante, ¿me entiendes?

Un sonido suave, similar al de un celular rompió el súbito aire de silencio que se había formado en torno a la pareja. Como si lo estuviese esperando, rápidamente Leo volvió a sacar la caja de hacia unos minutos. Está vez, Hermione pudo notar que era una pantalla; se puso de pie al ver que Leo hacia lo mismo.

-Tenemos que sacarte de aquí –dijo sin apartar su mirada de la pantalla.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –musito nerviosamente, cerciorándose de tener al alcance su varita.

-De prisa, ven conmigo. No hay tiempo –guardó la pantalla entreabriendo la puerta, vigilando en ambas direcciones.

-¿Puedo preguntar qué está pasando?

Sin dar respuesta, Leo tomó a la chica por la muñeca conduciéndola por varios pasillos, curiosamente vacíos, llegaron a la salida de emergencia encontrando un pequeño carro negro que encendió el motor cuando se acercaron. Hermione termino en el interior del auto acompañada por un joven de tez bronceada y cabello rubio que conducía el móvil. Al lado de Hermione en la parte trasera, halló a una joven de cabello corto. El auto arrancó tras una señal de Leo que se quedó en el hospital.

Regresó por el mismo camino que habían tomado, atravesó un par de pasillos más para llegar a la recepción. Se mantuvo oculto tras una fila de personas que esperaban ser atendidas. Inclino un poco la cabeza y agudizo el oído identificando al personaje que según su radar buscaba a Hermione. Permaneció estático en su lugar, no podía equivocarse, a pesar de estar de espaldas pudo reconocer al individuo: Draco Malfoy.

Pudo escuchar claramente la voz del rubio pidiendo informes sobre Hermione, al obtener una respuesta negativa abandono el hospital. Rápida y sigilosamente, Leo lo siguió tras enviar un mensaje por el radar. Caminaron a paso regular por varias calles, hasta que Draco se deslizó por un callejón estrecho y oscuro. Leo se detuvo a una distancia prudente, el chillido de su radar lo obligó a voltear. Identifico a un par de conocidos, asintió con la cabeza y volvió sobre sus pasos hacia un lugar apartado desde donde pudiera trasladarse.

Draco ingresó al callejón y casi automáticamente desapareció trasladándose unas calles más adelante, salió del lugar donde había 'caído' y un par de pasos a la izquierda visualizó un estudio fotográfico. Atravesó la calle e ingreso al local.

Un cuarto amplio decorado por fuentes pequeñas y variedad de plantas, con tonalidades en morado, daba un aspecto misterioso. Cruzó el estudio deteniéndose a espaldas de una joven a quien identifico en seguida.

-Megan Thers –dijo llamando la atención de la chica que estaba revisando un bloque de fotografías. Giró con una gran sonrisa en el rostro lista para atender a un nuevo cliente, pero al ver de quien se trataba su sonrisa se desvaneció.

-Si, dígame ¿qué se le ofrece? –dijo lo más tranquila que le fue posible. Draco la miro un segundo y al siguiente se sentó en un banco frente a ella.

-¿Sabes donde está Hermione? –preguntó tratando de no sonar arrogante.

Megan lo observo dudando si debía responder, pero ya conocía por Hermione el temperamento del rubio y si no hablaba corría el riesgo de que el chico se exaltara y le montara una escena. Suspiro resignada y acomodó las fotografías, preparada para una conversación muy interesante. Ese chico no se iría sin aclarar un par de dudas.

-No lo sé. De hecho debió haber llegado hace media hora –giro sobre su asiento encarando al chico- ¿puedo preguntar porque la buscas?

-Necesito hablar con ella –corto haciendo el ademán de levantarse.

-Y yo necesito hablar contigo –lo tomó de la mano obligándolo a quedarse en su lugar- quiero saber ¿cuál es tu interés en mi amiga?

-No creo que deba responder a eso –dijo receloso.

-Ah, yo creo que si. Verás, Hermione duda mucho de tu palabra y yo me aferró a la idea que debe darte una oportunidad –el rostro de Draco se suavizo considerablemente pero no lo suficiente para ser notorio- pero si me entero que solo quieres burlarte de ella, me encargaré que te arrepientas hasta el último día de tu existencia.

-Las amenazas no me afectan –su orgullo Malfoy luciendo por primera vez.

-Oh, pero está lo hará, créeme –sonrío peligrosamente dulce- ¿y bien?

-La relación que yo tenga con Hermione no es de tu incumbencia –dijo seriamente- y de cualquier forma, ¿qué ganaría yo diciéndote la verdad?

-Lo que obtengas dependerá de que tan bien te comportes. Solo toma en cuenta que Hermione es mi amiga.

Draco miro a la chica, analizando sus posibilidades. Hacia días que no veía a Hermione, no tenía oportunidad de hablar con ella si cada vez que la buscaba, ella parecía huir. Al menos si Megan lo ayudaba, sabría donde localizarla y podría solucionar su problema.

Los días pasados, lejos de la chica había descubierto lo mucho que significaba para él y ahora más que nunca sabía que no se perdonaría si la dejaba ir. Volvió a mirar a Megan, su sonrisa se había convertido en un gesto de ternura y aquello dio por terminada su discusión mental.

-------------------------

Hermione fue llevada a una enorme bodega oculta tras la fachada de una farmacia. El local muggle funcionaba como cualquier otro pero la puerta trasera en vez de conducir a una salida, llevaba a la bodega. El lugar era bastante amplio casi en su totalidad llena por equipo tecnológico y médico, había un par de apartados para descansar; todo correctamente acomodado y limpio.

Sara y David eran sus escoltas, ahora estaban sentados en torno a una pequeña mesa a la espera de Leo. Hermione no había hecho muchas preguntas, solo lo necesario y que sabía no le negarían; como donde estaba y quienes eran ellos. Casi toda la conversación se había inclinado hacia la profesión de la Gryffindor.

Lo poco que había escuchado pudo haberlo adivinado: Sara y David, así como otros cuantos junto con Leo formaban parte de una organización llamada Allen y aquella bodega se localizaba a las orillas de Londres. Aún tenía muchas dudas, quizás más que cuando llegó pero antes de seguir torturándose con sus propias ideas, Leo llegó. Pasando de largo a sus compañeros se detuvo frente a Hermione.

-¿Qué tienes que ver con Draco Malfoy? –exigió, su mirada tan fuerte como cuando se presentó con ella.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –chillo indignada. Por lo menos debería darle una explicación a lo sucedido antes de exigirle respuestas a asuntos que no le concernían.

-Leo… -Sara se acercó tomando el brazo del chico. Con solo una palabra dio a entender que debía relajarse. El aludido respiro profundamente y se sentó frente a la castaña.

-Estamos en medio de un problema muy grave –dijo seriamente sin apartar su mirada de la chica- y se origina con la fundación de este equipo. Nuestro objetivo es acabar con los Malfoy, sobre todo con Lucius quien es el responsable de reunir a los mortífagos. Tú no sabes como murió Voldemort, pero nosotros tenemos razones para creer que los Malfoy tienen algo que ver. Ahora el problema es que han dejado su trabajo rutinario, y están enfocados hacia otro asunto bastante delicado. Al parecer matarán a alguien, nosotros tratamos de localizar a ese individuo y protegerlo porque, piénsalo bien, debe haber una razón muy poderosa respaldando sus motivos para querer asesinarlo.

Hermione, Sara y David escucharon cada palabra de Leo manteniéndose en silencio. Al término, Hermione esquivo la insistente mirada de Leo que comenzaba a crearle retortijones en el estómago, escucho atenta pero al final aún tenía algunas dudas. Respiro profundamente.

-Y… ¿yo qué tengo que ver en esto? –Sara se acercó a ella sentándose a su lado.

-Existe la posibilidad que tú seas la persona a quien intentan matar.

El silencio se hizo de nuevo, aquello era demasiado. Se suponía que era a Harry a quien estaban protegiendo, ¿por qué de pronto la situación cambiaba y se enfocaba a ella? No tenía nada mágico, especial, o espectacular; no existía razón por la que la estuviesen buscando.

-No tiene sentido… -murmuro sin mirar a nadie.

-¿Haz frecuentado a Draco Malfoy? –hablo Leo.

No respondió pero Sara pudo percibir un brillo peculiar en la mirada de Hermione al oír el nombre del rubio. Se levantó lanzando una mirada cómplice a David. Leo no apartaba la vista de la castaña a la espera de cualquier reacción por lo que no captó el intercambio de miradas.

-Tal vez deberíamos dejar que Hermione se vaya –dijo Sara rompiendo el silencio- ha sido demasiado por un día, creo que todos necesitamos descansar.

-Estoy de acuerdo –intervino David al notar que Leo se negaría.

-Bien –musito- pero mañana terminaremos está conversación.

Silenciosamente, Sara escoltó a Hermione de nuevo a la salida. Frente al edificio había estacionado un pequeño carro color morado oscuro; abandonaron el auto regresando al centro de Londres.

-Tendrás que disculpar a Leo –sonrío Sara- suele ser algo tosco pero es muy agradable.

-Tiene una forma muy peculiar de demostrarlo.

-Lo sé, pero está preocupado. Ya lo conocerás.

Viraron en un par de calles para tomar un atajo hacia San Mungo, pero Hermione pudo ver el estudio fotográfico de Megan y recordó que había acordado reunirse con la chica hacia más de 6 horas. Sara accedió a dejarla en esa casa con la promesa que se verían al día siguiente.

Entró al estudio hallándolo con más gente de lo usual para ser de noche; pasó de largo hasta llegar al escritorio de Megan. Encontró a la chica con más trabajo del que solía tener.

-Lamento no haber venido –musito sentándose frente a ella.

-Descuida, he estado muy ocupada –sonrío firmando unas últimas hojas antes de poner toda su atención a Hermione.

-Si, ya me di cuenta. ¿Quieres que vayamos a cenar?

-No, mejor lo dejamos para otro día. Ahora tengo que hablar muy seriamente contigo –sonrío sacando su celular, envío un mensaje y volvió a ver a la castaña con una sonrisa alarmantemente grande.

-Lo que sea, no acepto –mofo.

-Pero no me haz escuchado, y estoy segura que de esto no te negarás –chillo usando un tono de niña pequeña- antes que nada debo informarte que tu querido Draco estuvo aquí hace unas horas.

Automáticamente el rostro de Hermione se encendió obligándola a bajar la cabeza, sintió mariposas recorriéndole el cuerpo y una molesta sensación de nervios. Aquello era extraño, jamás lo había sentido y por un momento le hizo pensar que estaba enferma.

-No te ves nada bien –dijo Megan tratando de disimular las ganas de reír- ven, vamos afuera para que tomes un poco de aire.

Salieron por la puerta trasera hacia un pequeño jardín que utilizaban para tomar fotografías. Llevó a Hermione hacia una de las bancas permaneciendo de pie a su lado, suspiro y se hincó para quedar a su altura.

-Creo que ya es tiempo de aceptar que, tal vez, Draco este siendo sincero. No te pido que le digas 'si' y corras a sus brazos, solo te pido que le des una oportunidad de hablar y te des una oportunidad de ser feliz –sonrió y deposito un suave beso sobre su frente antes de alejarse.

Hermione permaneció sentada analizando las palabras de su amiga, miro las estrellas que bañando de luz el cielo daban un ambiente mágico a la noche. Suspiro pensando que debía marcharse aunque no entendía porque Megan se había marchado. Su atención volvió a centrarse en tierra al ver un ramo de rosas rojas frente a si; inconscientemente lo tomó admirada por su belleza.

-Hermione –alzó la mirada encontrando el flamante rostro de Malfoy. Sintió la necesidad de levantarse y alejarse de ese lugar pero repentinamente las palabras de Megan volvieron haciendo eco en su cabeza y le impidieron moverse. Draco tomó sus manos invitándola a levantarse para quedar frente a frente- nunca fue mi intención lastimarte. Aunque no lo creas –tomó su rostro por el mentón- significas mucho para mí, solo quiero que me des una oportunidad de demostrártelo.

-Draco… yo… quiero que seas sincero y dejemos las mentiras. No puedo decirte lo que siento por ti… porque no lo sé, yo solo…

Antes que pudiera decir más, Draco cerró la distancia que había entre ambos, uniendo sus labios en un suave beso que el rubio daba de corazón. Hermione no pudo más que rendirse ante la caricia, ya que aunque aún no sabía lo que Draco era para ella, por lo menos estaba segura que le gustaba. Y eso ya era un avance.

Entreabrió sus labios permitiendo profundizar el beso, a lo que Draco respondió ansioso, coloco ambas manos en la cintura de la chica atrayéndola más hacia si extasiado por el deseo que Hermione le producía.

Tras el arrebato de pasión, el beso perdió fuerza hasta volverse un simple roce de sus labios. Lentamente se separaron sin dejar de mirarse.

-Draco, yo no estoy segura de lo que siento y no quiero lastimarte…

-Al menos me permitirás estar cerca de ti –sonrió mirándola con ternura.

-Aún tengo muchas preguntas… pero ya tengo que irme, es tarde.

-Te llevó a tu casa.

-Descuida, me iré sola –giro caminando de regreso al estudio- y gracias por las flores, aunque ya sabes lo que opino sobre los obsequios.

-Pero este es de corazón.

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa con la seguridad que el chico era sincero. Volvió al estudio desde donde se transporto hacia la entrada de la ciudad de Gante y continúo su camino a pie. Se sentía realmente cansada, tenía demasiados conceptos en la cabeza y tenía que pensar en todos cuidadosamente para entenderlos y no cometer errores. Terminaría su conversación con Leo al día siguiente y podría sacar conclusiones, claro que por ahora habría que explicar lo descubierto a Harry.

Su relación con Draco tenía posibilidades de resultar, todo dependía de que tan en serio lo tomara el rubio. Y aún así sería cuidadosa, no podría exponer la vida de Harry por el cariño que le tenía a Draco; aún no olvidaba lo del localizador y no descansaría hasta conocer las razones por las que el rubio la buscó desde septiembre. Por supuesto que nada del asunto Draco Malfoy sería mencionado a Harry y mucho menos a Ron. Ella sabía perfectamente como cuidarse y no estaría tranquila hasta saciar su curiosidad.

Entró a la casa tranquilamente preparada para una larga noche de explicaciones pero su sorpresa fue más que grande al ver a Albus Dumbledore y Remus Lupin en la sala junto a Ha rry discutiendo un tema muy delicado y preocupante.

**Continuará…**

Notas de la autora: Ok, todo indica que ya tendremos más Hermione/Draco, como lo esperábamos P A partir de ahora, Draco podrá estar más cerca de la Gryffindor pero por ende eso traerá un par de problemas, y no nos olvidemos de Leo y su equipo que han llegado para quedarse… ya veremos que pasa P

Respondo a los reviews:

**Asora: **Creo que Hermione debería ingresar al mercado de las realizadoras de bodas, pero si la invitas y ve a Draco no sé… tal vez le nazcan instintos homicidas, sobre todo después de este cap P espero que te haya gustado. Ya veremos más acción entre la pareja protagonista que, claro, no les será tan fácil estar juntos. Gracias por tus comentarios y cuídate )

**Lora chang: **Exactamente, un montón de líos para obtener lo que cada uno quiere -- Sobre la 'aparición' que Hermione vio, pues no te diré mucho solo que no fue Draco. Me dio mucho gusto recibir tantos reviews por tu parte, muchas gracias

- espero que eso signifique que seguirás mi fic. Espero tus comentarios acerca de este cap, que ojala haya sido de tu agrado. Besos y cuídate )

**Lra:** Lamento mucho la demora pero últimamente he estado muy atareada y me temo seguir así por otro rato -- pero tenme paciencia, ya vez que tarde o temprano actualizo - Que gusto que pienses seguir mi historia, muchas gracias por tus elogios, no sabes la inspiración que me dan ) Sip, Hermione se torturaba a si misma, digo ¿a quién quería engañar? Si era más que obvio que Draco le gusta… al menos ya reacciono un poco y le dará una oportunidad. Sobre la 'visión' que tuvo, realmente vio a alguien de pie junto a uno de los pilares que decoraban el salón (no lo imagino en el altar) pero no era Draco. Yo también me encariñe con Leo y más adelante tendrá un papel más profundo que el de matar a Lucius, pero ten por seguro que si necesita ayuda, te aviso P Con este cap damos inicio a la 'relación' de los protagonistas pero como no todo es miel… Besos y cuídate )

**Pájaro-de-fuego:** Ya puse una pequeña escena con Draco y Hermione, espero que te guste, eso si prometo que habrá más y como Hermione todavía no está segura de lo que siente pues alguien aprovechara eso - También veremos a Estefany, ya sabes como se va a casar con Draco ­Saludos y cuídate )

**Dark Sora: **El personaje incógnito que estuvo en la boda, no te diré quien es, él mismo se presentará más adelante. Y creo que con este cap ya conocimos un poco más sobre Leo, sus objetivos y el Allen. Espero tus comentarios sobre el cap, que espero no te haya defraudado. Gracias y cuídate )

Espero recibir sus comentarios al respecto de este cap y lo que les gustaría ver más adelante. Muchas gracias y cuídense.

Besos, su amiga

Andy Yogima.


	8. Extraños sentimientos

**Buscándome**

Por: Andy Yogima.

Capítulo 8. Extraños sentimientos

Dio un sorbo a su malteada con la mirada pérdida. Ahora si que estaba en problemas, hasta donde había entendido los miembros de la Orden Allen no eran peligrosos pero tampoco podían considerarse como una gran ayuda. Según el consejo de Dumbledore podía mantenerse al tanto de Leo pero no debía involucrarse demasiado.

Hermione –llamo Sara a su lado indicándole con la cabeza que Leo había llegado.

El chico paso de largo las mesas hasta llegar a ellas, se sentó frente a Hermione y respiro profundamente. Al menos se veía más tranquilo que el día anterior. Cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa cerrando los ojos sin intercambiar palabras por espacio de minutos. Hermione miraba de un lado a otro, ni Leo ni Sara parecían incómodos, tal vez la actitud del chico fuese algo natural. Respiro volviendo a su malteada.

Bien –murmuro Leo fijando su mirada en la castaña- tenemos problemas y de alguna forma que aún no comprendo, estás involucrada –espero pacientemente algún comentario de la chica, finalmente bufo- ¿y bien¿No hay algo que quieras decirme?

No esperarás que confíe en ti de un día para otro –ironizo en su típica actitud tranquila.

Si hay algo que debes entender –dijo lentamente- es que estás en peligro y de ahora en adelante yo me encargaré de tu protección…

Sé cuidarme sola –intervino sintiéndose como una niña que no comprende lo que se le dice- y entiendo perfectamente…

No, no lo entiendes –dijo bruscamente golpeando la mesa- no tienes idea de quienes son los Malfoy ni lo que pueden llegar a hacer. Tú podrías ser el arma que necesitan para ser invencibles y no pienso permitirlo solo por tu actitud infantil –se puso de pie.

¿Actitud infantil? –chillo levantándose- si vine hasta aquí fue para ver en que podía ayudar pero no pienso soportar tu carácter. Si tanto te interesa esto podrías ser un poco más amable –golpeo la mesa derramando lo que quedaba de su malteada tras lo cual abandono el establecimiento.

Está niña me va a volver loco –dijo Leo sentándose derrotado- si algo le ocurre estaremos perdidos.

Tal vez deberíamos decirle la verdad. Eso le haría recapacitar –murmuro Sara limpiando la mesa discretamente con su varita- y también deberías controlar tu carácter –por toda respuesta recibió la mirada fulminante del chico- ya sabes que a mí me encanta tu personalidad –mofo- pero ella no está acostumbrada, y si no pueden llevarse bien no lograremos nada.

Leo pareció pensarlo pero no le tomó demasiado para levantarse y tomar el camino que segundos antes transitara la Gryffindor. Salió del local, mirando a su alrededor vislumbro un pequeño parque al final de la cuadra. Guiado por su intuición encontró a la castaña sentada en una banca a la sombra de un frondoso árbol. Silenciosamente se sentó a su lado.

Hace años que soy responsable de la Orden Allen –dijo cuidadosamente sin mirar a la chica- y mi carácter siempre ha sido así, no puedo evitarlo. Siempre nos involucramos en asuntos riesgosos y si flaqueamos significa la muerte. Disculpa por exaltarme pero creo que vas a tener que acostumbrarte –enfoco su mirada en ella arqueando levemente los labios en lo que parecía una sonrisa. El primer gesto alegre que Hermione veía en él.

Lo observo analizando cada una de sus palabras. Hasta donde entendía, Leo se exaltaba al preocuparse y al parecer el problema con los Malfoy era muy grave pero no lo comprendía completamente. Leo era orgulloso, explosivo y reservado pero también era amable, a su manera pero lo era, y tenía una muy peculiar forma de preocuparse. Sonrió extendiendo su mano.

De acuerdo, creo que podemos hacer una pequeña tregua.

Bien –estrecho su mano- ahora voy a pedirte un favor –extendió un collar dorado del que pendía un pequeño dije de cristal en forma de trébol. En el centro lucía un pequeño cristal rojo.

¿Qué es esto? –tomó el collar mirando la figura.

Un localizador –dijo seriamente- necesito saber donde encontrarte. Tenía pensado asignarte un grupo de guardia pero supongo que no estarás muy de acuerdo. Creo que esto es lo mínimo que podrías hacer.

Mmm…

Se volverá rojo si hay peligro cerca y si presionas el sensor que tiene en el centro llegaré enseguida.

Supongo que no tengo otra opción –extendió el collar en su palma sin dejar de mirarlo. Leo se puso de pie frente a ella, tomó el collar y lo coloco alrededor de su cuello en un suave movimiento.

No, y agradeceré que lo uses.

Luego de llamar a la puerta tres veces seguidas sin obtener respuesta abrió cuidadosamente entrando igualmente sigilosa. Cerró tras de si y se mantuvo cerca de la entrada al ver a Estefany sentada en un sofá al lado de la ventana con la mirada pérdida en el exterior.

Estefany –llamo suavemente pero con seguridad acercándose.

Ah, eres tú –murmuro cansadamente mirando de reojo a quien reconoció como Meik.

Qué raro. Normalmente me habrías insultado –dijo acercando una silla, sentándose frente a Estefany.

No tengo humor para eso.

Supongo que no –musito recogiendo una fotografía del suelo.

Arrugada y manchada, en ella posaban Draco y Estefany de niños en uno de los amplios jardines de la mansión Malfoy. Sonrió recordando ese momento, cuando fue ella quien tomó la fotografía.

Te dejé pensando¿verdad? –no hubo respuesta. Suspiro- no es mi culpa –extendió la foto colocándola sobre el regazo de Estefany- no hablé sin fundamentos. Ambas sabemos que esto existió, pero tú fuiste quien lo negó y quiso vivir una realidad torcida.

¿Qué no es tu culpa? –murmuro peligrosamente suave- ¡tú y tus malditas ideas ridículas! –chillo sin mirarla- ¡no me interesa Draco pero tú te aferras a lo contrario¡Deja de hacerla de cupido, que no te queda¿Qué no entiendes que esto me está haciendo pedazos?

Cesó. Finalmente sus gritos dejaron de hacer eco en el cuarto para convertirse en gimoteos lastimeros. Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos desahogando todo lo que no había podido. Meik la abrazó acariciando su cabello.

Estefany, no es tu culpa. Nada de esto lo es… -cerró los ojos recordando el momento en que supuso todo había comenzado.

_Flash Back_

_-¡Mami¡Mami! –canturreo una pequeña Estefany de 9 años. Corrió hasta su madre que conversaba con su hermana acompañada por su hija, Meik de 16 años._

_-Si, dime, pequeña –dijo la señora Mybel con un gesto galante._

_-Acabo de conocer a un niño muy lindo –sonrió emocionada._

_-¿En serio¿Y quién es?_

_-Nuestro vecino._

_-Ah, hija. Deberías dejar de frecuentar a ese tipo de gente, no están a nuestro nivel –mofo riendo forzadamente provocando que la expresión de Estefany se volviera sombría- y deja de perder el tiempo o Draco se te escapara –sonrió volviendo a su conversación con las visitas._

_-Si, mamá –dio media vuelta abandonando la sala._

Aquí está lo último –Sara coloco un grupo de carpetas sobre el escritorio de Leo- Hogwarts, casa Gryffindor, tienes que ver esto, era un cerebro ambulante.

Leo hojeaba las carpetas con aire neutral leyendo sobre letras como haciendo un resumen del texto. En ello estaban impresas las notas de Hermione durante sus siete años en Hogwarts, las observaciones de sus profesores y sus meritos. Aquello era realmente impresionante.

¿Y los rumores? Aquí no hay nada sobre el caso del hipogrifo o el torneo de los Tres Magos –comento cerciorándose.

Mmm… me temo que no existen notas sobre eso, solo las reseñas tergiversadas de El Profeta. Si quieres detalles me temo que tendrás que sacarlo directo de la fuente.

Ese tipo no se queda quieto –comento David cansadamente, acercándose al lugar- al fin pude encontrar a Ronald Weasley.

¿Y Potter? –interrumpió Leo.

No. Solo sé que frecuenta Hogwarts pero no está confirmado al 100.

Lo que nos deja en el mismo lugar: Hermione.

Bueno, prácticamente ella ya está de nuestra parte –sonrió Sara, triunfante.

Me temo que no –bufo Leo cruzando los brazos- siempre que le pregunto por Malfoy, evade el tema. Lo último que necesitamos es que esté aliada con ellos.

Tal vez si te ganarás su confianza –musito David.

¿Qué quieres que haga¿Qué le envíe flores? –ironizo.

Por ejemplo –sonrió inocente.

Pues tendrás que enviarlas tú, no es mi estilo.

Bien, olvídate de las flores: invítala a cenar.

David, creo que tienes mucho trabajo que hacer.

Si, como digas, jefe –mofo alejándose. Leo suspiro aliviado y miro a Sara, callada y con la mirada perdida.

¿Qué te ocurre?

¿Eh? Nada, nada. Estaba pensando en Potter, es extraño que no lo encontremos¿no te parece? –sonrió torpemente.

No –dijo toscamente tomando uno de los archivos- seguramente están usando el fidelio. Y Dumbledore debe estarlo protegiendo, no necesitamos preocuparnos por él. Sigo pensando que Hermione es el objetivo.

Si, claro –bajo la mirada- tengo trabajo que hacer.

Aja –dijo monótonamente hojeando el archivo. Sara lo miro de reojo antes de alejarse.

Aquella había sido la mejor tarde que había pasado desde que la habían confinado al fidelio junto a Harry y Ron. Draco la había llevado al cine, a tomar un helado y finalmente a cenar. Se había divertido mucho y ahora esperaba al rubio en el interior de la lujosa limosina que habían utilizado como medio de transporte. Finalmente el rubio volvió, se sentó a su lado y extendió una pequeña caja muy elegante, negra y con detalles en plata. La abrió y una suave canción de cuna acompañada por un baile de luces dio ambiente al estrecho lugar.

¿Qué es esto? –sonrió encantada por el detalle.

Se suponía que era mi regalo de nacimiento –musito sin importancia- eso claro, si hubiese sido mujer.

¿Te lo dio tu madre? –asintió- ¿estás seguro que quieres dármelo?

Completamente –sonrió con ternura cerrando la caja con la mano de Hermione bajo la suya.

En medio del silencio y la oscuridad, el tiempo se detuvo permitiéndoles estudiar sus rostros. Lentamente, Draco fue acercando su rostro sin soltar sus manos, provocando que las mejillas de Hermione se encendieran con un leve tono rojizo, su corazón latía rápidamente y casi inconsciente termino la distancia que separaba sus labios. Por interminables segundos se fundieron en un apasionado beso encendiendo aquel profundo sentimiento que empezaba a crecer dentro de ambos. Perdiéndose en aquella embriagante sensación, Hermione termino bajo el peso de Draco encantada por las caricias que recibía su cuerpo. Y aunque sabía que eso no era del todo correcto, no podía negar el éxtasis que la inundaba. Las manos de Draco eran hábiles y recorrían su cuerpo una y otra vez como tratando de memorizar cada extensión de su ser.

Repentinamente el sonido de su celular destruyó el momento pero solo para Hermione; Draco seguía besando ansiosamente su cuello tratando de deshacerse de sus ropas sin ser conciente de su alrededor.

Draco –llamo tratando de levantarse. El rubio comenzaba a bajar el cierre de su vestido sin descuidar su rostro. El celular volvió a sonar y haciendo un esfuerzo sobre-humano se levanto 'despertando' a Draco- ¿si, diga?

Hermione Granger¿cómo pudiste? –chillo la voz de Megan al otro lado de la línea.

¿Qué hice?

?Qué hiciste¿Qué dejaste de hacer¡Ven al estudio en este segundo!

Bien, tranquila, estaré ahí en medio segundo –cerró la llamada mirando a Draco- lo siento, tengo que irme.

¿Qué ocurre?

No lo sé, creo que Megan tiene problemas en el estudio.

Un par de minutos después gracias a la limosina, Hermione llegó al estudio fotográfico y tras despedir a Draco entró corriendo al lugar para encontrar todo en absoluta calma. Se acercó al escritorio de Megan encontrando un ramo de rosas rojas.

Espero que puedas explicar esto –dijo Megan.

¿Eh?

Tenías una cita con Draco, él no pudo enviar esto –Hermione tomó el ramo sacando la nota oculta entre las flores.

Leo… -murmuro confundida.

¿Quién es Leo? –coloco sus manos en la cadera, desafiante.

Ah, Leo es… un amigo. Lo conocí hace poco pero me extraña que enviara flores, él no es muy detallista –murmuro esto último pensando en voz alta.

Amigo… muy bien –murmuro entre dientes- no tienes idea del trabajo que me costo reunirlos a ti y a Draco, y ahora me sales con este 'amigo'… ¡Decídete de una vez, o Draco o Leo!

¿De qué hablas? Acabo de conocer a Leo.

¿Entonces porque te envía flores?

¿Yo qué sé? Podría ser… -_"podría ser una trampa"_ pensó soltando el ramo sobre la mesa.

¿Y ahora que te pasa?

Nada, es solo que… -instintivamente se llevó la mano al pecho sintiendo el localizador bajo la ropa- tengo que irme –tomó de nuevo las flores abandonando el local bajo la mirada confusa de Megan que al mirar su reloj salió disparada a su hogar donde la esperaban hacia más de media hora.

Hermione salió al jardín trasero del estudio, sacó el localizador y presiono el pequeño botón del centro. Sintió como una especie de torbellino la rodeaba y al segundo siguiente Leo se encontraba frente a ella. Sonrió ligeramente con una curiosa sensación de tranquilidad.

¿Algún problema? –dijo al notar que la chica había perdido el habla momentáneamente. Mantuvo la calma imaginando que Hermione no esperaba verlo.

¿Tú enviaste esto? –preguntó extendiendo levemente el ramo.

Si, lo hice. ¿Por qué? –dijo seriamente con un leve dejo de molestia lo que le hizo sentirse avergonzada por una razón que no acababa de comprender.

Ah, bueno, gracias. Son muy bonitas –sonrió torpemente mirando las rosas.

Me alegra ver que estás alerta. Al menos es seguro que no caerás en una trampa fácilmente –comento logrando relajar a la chica.

Lo miro fijamente hundiéndose en las profundidades azules de sus ojos. De a poco sus mejillas se fueron coloreando con un delicado tono rosa y pudo sentir aquella tranquilidad con más fuerza permitiéndole escuchar hasta el susurro del viento que jugueteaba muy por encima de sus cabezas entre las hojas de los árboles.

Ya que estás aquí¿no quieres ir a tomar un café? –sonrió tratando de verse tranquila- no creo que trabajes en la noche¿o si?

Un par de minutos después estaban cómodamente instalados en el expendio de café favorito de Hermione. Donde las mesas estaban al aire libre y siendo de noche podían admirar las estrellas. Luego de ordenar sus bebidas el silencio volvió a hacerse presente. Leo miraba pasivamente el movimiento que hacia con su cuchara dentro de la taza. Hermione no podía quitarle la mirada de encima, repentinamente el chico se había vuelto muy interesante.

Aunque no lo creas a estás horas normalmente estoy trabajando –murmuro Leo encarando a la chica que de nuevo se sonrojo al verse descubierta en su labor de observarlo- creo que me fanatizo con mi deber y no me doy tiempo para este tipo de cosas.

Entonces voy a tener que obligarte a salir de esa oficina de vez en cuando –sonrió dando un sorbo a su té. Leo la miro fijamente como si fuese la primera vez que la tuviera frente a si.

No eres tan mala persona –dijo bebiendo su café.

¿Qué se supone que debo entender con eso? –chillo fingiéndose ofendida.

Disculpa. Toda mi vida he desconfiado de las personas.

Si, ya me había dado cuenta de eso pero no entiendo ¿por qué?

Ya te había dicho antes que tengo mis razones y me las reservo.

Pero no puedes desconfiar de las personas para siempre. Si hubo alguien en el pasado que te hizo daño, no puedes creer que todos somos iguales.

De eso ya me di cuenta –tomó su rostro por el mentón con una mano mirándola sin rastro de la típica seriedad que cubría sus ojos- ya es tarde –se puso de pie- ¿quieres que te llevé a tu casa?

No, gracias. Estaré bien –sonrió. Leo le tendió la mano a manera de despedida pero Hermione la rechazó para darle un abrazo que lo tomó por sorpresa- gracias por las flores –murmuro cerca de su oído antes de emprender el camino de regreso.

Automáticamente Leo volvió a la central de la Orden pasando de largo hasta llegar a las camas asignadas para los heridos. Se recostó en la cama más alejada de la salida cruzando los brazos bajo la cabeza para mirar el techo.

Al principio no le había gustado mucho la idea de cuidar a una chica. Normalmente solían ser caprichosas, delicadas e insoportables pero con Hermione era diferente. Era una chica muy segura de si misma, fuerte, inteligente y… ¿bonita? Bueno, era natural, toda chica lo era. Poco a poco el sueño lo fue venciendo con una sola imagen en la mente: el abrazo que le había dado Hermione. Al menos su tarea de cuidarla no sería tan difícil como había pensado.

**Continuará…**

Notas de la autora: OK, ya volví con un nuevo capítulo - que a mí parecer tuvo bastante acción. Eso claro para quienes sean observadores ;) ya veremos que pasa. Y ya se lo que muchos estarán pensando, que Estefany ya va a dejar tranquilo a Draco¿no? Pues NO, definitivamente la tendremos rondando por aquí un rato más ya no tan malvada pero su nueva faceta puede dar un giro brusco a la historia, claro también la intervención de Leo.

Respondo reviews:

**Pájaro-de-fuego: **Ya tuvimos un poquito más de acción, aunque claro habrá más, espero que te haya gustado, ya me lo dirás - Sobre la comunidad (que tu llamas ESDLA) ahora llamada Mysteriorus World Magic, te diré que aún somos pocos pero ya tenemos algunas ideas. Lo malo es que no he podido contarte (y de hecho nuestras reuniones han tenido que ser pospuestas varias veces) ahora el mayor problema es uno que tengo con mi msn, espero arreglarlo en menos de una semana, hasta entonces te mantendré informada ¿ok? Espero que me comprendas pero mi horario sigue siendo un desastre En fin, besos y cuídate.

**Aiory Asakura: **Gracias por tus comentarios, me gusto tu definición de Draco: _un encantador Draco enamorado_, creo que lo define muy bien P Lamento que las actualizaciones sean tan esporádicas, espero que me tengas paciencia procuraré no demorarme tanto - Y claro, seguiremos viendo a Draco, es nuestro protagonista pero ya veremos si le es tan fácil quedarse con Hermione (ah, soy malvada¿no?) No tienes idea de lo que significan tus comentarios - que bueno que te guste mi manera de escribir, que me digas eso siempre me subirá el animo D de corazón, muchas gracias. Cuídate.

**Asora: **Mmm¿complicarlo todo? Sip, soy cruel pero me temo que habrá uno que otro tropiezo, ji, ji. Pero que bueno que te guste mi fic, espero que lo sigas de cerca. Aún falta para el final pero no creo que sea exactamente feliz. Disculpa si me tardo en actualizar pero se debe a causas de fuerza mayor que espero comprendas. Besos.

**Daniela:** Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, que bueno que mi fic te guste tanto - Sobre el favor que me pides, ando un poco corta de tiempo ¿te parece si te envío el link en un email? Solo dame un par de días porque ando con problemas en mi correo electrónico, please tenme paciencia. Besos y cuídate.

**Wizard Cat Harriet: **Gracias por el review, espero que sigas al pendiente de los capítulos. Besos y cuídate )

Ok, es todo por ahora. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, espero que los que no han escrito reviews, se animen. Siempre son buenos para la inspiración -

Cuídense,

Su amiga,

Andy Yogima.


	9. Sellado con un beso

**Buscándome**

Por: Andy Yogima

Capítulo 9. Sellado con un beso

Las últimas semanas habían sido de lo más extraño, tomando en consideración la vida tan 'normal' que Hermione había podido rescatar luego del deceso de Voldemort. Su relación con Draco florecía muy rápido y entre tener que ocultarlo a Leo, Harry y Ron, la gryffindor rehuia a formalizar; cosa que a Draco no le pasaba desapercibida y empezaba a incomodarle.

Ron continuaba sus viajes por Europa y Harry se mantenía demasiado alerta a todo, de hecho últimamente se mostraba distante y por alguna extraña razón, Hermione tenía un mal presentimiento sobre ello. Tal vez fuese solo su imaginación, pero Harry se comportaba de la misma forma que años atrás cuando se desató la guerra contra Voldemort.

Por otra parte, Leo se comportaba de manera similar: distante, serio y a veces preocupado. Al menos Hermione ya había aprendido a lidiar con la forma tan extraña de ser que tenía el chico, o en todo ese tiempo se habría vuelto loca.

Esa mañana, caminaba a paso rápido recorriendo la última calle que la separaba de su destino: el cuartel de la Orden Allen, y dado que no podía aparecerse muy cerca del lugar, optó por recorrer a pie el último tramo que le quedaba. Estaba tan inquieta que aunque tomará un taxi le parecería muy lento, no importando que tan rápido pudiese ir el auto. Y a pesar de que su rostro se mostraba tranquilo, por dentro irradiaba furia. Se sentía muy molesta luego de una conversación matutina que había escuchado entre Harry y Ron.

_-------------------------------------------Flash Back-------------------------------------------------_

_Ese día se había levantado inusualmente temprano a causa de un extraño estallido en la planta baja. Luego de tomar su varita bajó sigilosamente escuchando voces en la sala. Se detuvo a un lado de la entrada mirando discretamente al interior del cuarto, vislumbro a Harry, aún en pijama, y a Ron sentado en el sofá más próximo a la chimenea, lleno de hollín._

_-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? –preguntó Harry extendiéndole un vaso con agua._

_-Estaban siguiéndome –dijo con dificultad luego de beber el contenido del vaso de un solo trago- eran como cuatro o cinco._

_-¿Mortífagos?_

_-No, estaban vestidos como muggles. Sé que no eran mortífagos –Harry lo miro un segundo antes de recordar un detalle importante._

_-Por casualidad ¿no tenían una cinta plateada en la muñeca derecha? –Ron fijo su vista en la nada tratando de recordar y sin mirar a Harry asintió con la cabeza._

_Fuera de la estancia, Hermione retrocedía lenta y silenciosa volviendo en sus pasos hacia su habitación. Rápidamente cambió su ropa y sin dar aviso a nadie, salió de la casa sintiendo como la impresión por las nuevas noticias era sustituida por un gran coraje, producto de la decepción y la duda._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Estaba a unos pasos de llegar y Leo tendría que explicar un par de cosas, como ¿Por qué sus hombres seguían a Ron y muy posiblemente a Harry? Porque era un hecho que así era, solo los miembros del Allen portaban aquellas cintas plateadas como manera de identificarse.

Entro bruscamente en la farmacia, pasando al centro del cuartel, miro en todas direcciones recordando por primera vez que no tenía idea de donde quedaba la oficina de Leo. En medio de gente yendo y viniendo sin rastro del líder, se detuvo de golpe y con exasperación grito el nombre del chico repetidas veces capturando la atención de los transeúntes que detuvieron sus actividades mirándola con asombro. Nadie solía 'retar' a Leo de esa forma y menos una mujer.

Hermione siguió escudriñando a todos con la mirada y abrió la boca dispuesta a gritar de nuevo pero fue bruscamente interrumpida por la persona que tanto buscaba. Leo la tomó por la muñeca llevándola toscamente rumbo a su oficina luego de gritarles a los 'observadores' que continuaran con su trabajo. Pasaron a un cuarto algo apartado de las oficinas y sin dirigir una palabra, Leo la soltó y sello la puerta para que nadie pudiera escuchar, giro y con paso tranquilo se sentó en el sofá frente a Hermione quien se mantenía de pie.

¿Decías? –dijo pausadamente, casi altanero.

¿Cómo pudiste? -dijo enfrentándolo, sintiendo como la ira volvía a dominarla- haz estado vigilando a Ron y a Harry. Jamás mencionaste nada sobre eso. ¿Por qué¿Qué es lo que te propones? -espero una respuesta que nunca llegó, terminando con su paciencia- ¡Demonios¡Responde¿Estás con nosotros o con Lucius!

Con ninguno de los dos –cortó seriamente sin apartar su penetrante mirada de la chica- ya te lo había dicho, solo intento detener el ascenso de los Malfoy.

Y no te importa el método¿cierto?

¿Negarás que tus amigos siguen vivos?

Pero no es por ti, es por Dumbledore.

Tú confiarás ciegamente en Dumbledore pero yo no. Por eso envíe a mi propio personal a vigilar a ambos, siempre que salían de la casa en la que están viviendo.

¿Sabes donde está la casa? –preguntó temerosa.

No, está protegida por el fidelio –respondió como si fuera lo más obvio.

Hermione lo miro detenidamente y derrotada se dejo caer en el sillón tras de si. Tenía que aceptar la realidad, Leo jamás había tenido malas intenciones, al contrario solo intentaba ayudar, de una manera extraña, claro. Desvío la mirada sintiéndose realmente tonta, se hubiera podido evitar toda esa escena.

Lo siento –murmuro sin mirarlo. Silenciosamente Leo se levantó y encamino a la puerta, luego de retirar los hechizos y antes de salir giro levemente el rostro.

¿Siempre eres así de impulsiva?

Creo que si –musito levemente sonrojada. Y con un último gesto burlón, Leo abandono la habitación.

* * *

Un segundo después de que un elfo doméstico le anunciara la presencia de Elizabeth Mybel y su madre en la mansión, Draco había acudido al llamado de su padre pesé a que éste lo había citado 15 minutos después. Pero prefería esperar a Lucius que soportar los ataques eufóricos de Estefany y peor aún de la señora Mybel.

Esperaba sentado junto a uno de los grandes estantes de la biblioteca en el 3er piso, mirando a la nada con el suave sonido de un piano encantado, ambientando el cuarto. Y tras veinte minutos de espera escucho pasos acercándose, levanto levemente la cabeza encarando a su padre que, en contra de sus expectativas, lucía tranquilo y sin muchas intenciones de regañarlo.

Falta poco más de un mes –dijo secamente- para que Potter entre en posesión de sus poderes. Y aún no has hecho gran cosa –Draco hizo el amago de hablar pero fue interrumpido cuando Lucius continuo- pero no te preocupes, yo tengo la solución –hizo una pausa tomando un sorbo de su vino recién servido- como supuse, las ideas de tu madre nunca nos serían muy útiles; así que optaremos por mis decisiones. Y para facilitarte el trabajo, basta con matar a Granger.

Draco giro levemente el rostro evitando reflejar en el la angustia que le había causado el último comentario de Lucius. Simplemente no permitiría que ni él ni nadie lastimaran a Hermione, así que debía pensar rápido en una forma de evadir la situación sin levantar sospechas.

Si matamos a Granger, Potter accederá –continuo Lucius con desdeño mirando fijamente a su hijo, esperando cualquier gesto que delatara su evidente inconformidad.

No creo que acceda si ella muere –dijo con firmeza.

Pero claro, Potter no sabrá si ella sigue viva luego que la secuestremos. ¿Qué opinas?

Antes que pudiera responder, la puerta fue nuevamente abierta dando paso a Narcissa que cruzo de largo deteniéndose al lado de Lucius.

La señora Mybel ha estado esperándote –con una mirada dura a su esposa, Lucius hizo un gesto a su hijo para que se retirara- ha estado hablando sobre el matrimonio entre Draco y su hija.

Ya lo sé –dijo cansadamente.

¿Y piensas permitirlo? –exigió, cansada por la actitud del hombre.

Según tú –dijo peligrosamente suave- ¿por qué no debería hacerlo?

Esa chica es muy poca cosa para mi hijo –dijo con furia y antes que siquiera pudiera pensar otra cosa, Lucius tomó su rostro por la barbilla, apretando con brusquedad.

Espero que esa sea la verdadera razón, porque si me dices que Draco no está "enamorado" de ella…

Ni siquiera lo había pensado –murmuro conteniendo las lágrimas de dolor por el agarre en su rostro que cada vez se hacía más fuerte.

Muy bien, querida –sonrió con malicia aprisionando sus labios en un beso violento- y ahora si me disculpas, iré a atender a las visitas –abrió la puerta y se detuvo antes de salir- pero piénsalo, querida, es preferible que tu hijo se case con alguien como la señorita Mybel a que sea con alguna sangre-sucia.

Con el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse, Narcissa se dejo caer con desesperación derramando lágrimas de odio y dolor. "Ya se dio cuenta" sollozo amargamente tratando de encontrar una solución a aquel alarmante problema. Levanto la cabeza con un leve respingo al escuchar un suave murmullo mezclado con el viento. Se levantó con decisión, enjugó sus lágrimas y frenéticamente garabateo un par de líneas en un trozo de pergamino. Firmó el papel y lanzó un rápido hechizo sobre el. Giro sobre sus talones al escuchar como la puerta era abierta bruscamente.

¡Avada Kedavra! –fue lo último que pudo escuchar antes de recibir la máxima maldición imperdonable.

* * *

Horas más tarde y nuevamente huyendo, Draco llegó al estudio fotográfico buscando a Hermione. Gracias a Megan conocía el horario de la chica y sabía que podía encontrarla a esa hora cuando faltaba poco para que terminara su turno como ayudante extra del lugar.

Cruzó el establecimiento hasta llegar al fondo donde encontró a Hermione, archivando papeles. Se detuvo en el marco de la puerta mirando con ternura a la chica. Ahora sabía que su padre nunca se detendría, buscaría matar a Hermione y antes que cualquier cosa sucediera, él debería advertirle sobre el peligro que corría.

Aprovechando que la chica se encontraba de espaldas a él, se acercó sigilosamente abrazándola por la cintura depósito suaves besos en su cuello, subiendo y bajando las manos por su vientre y caderas.

¿Me extrañaste? –murmuro con deseo besando su mejilla.

Claro que si –sonrió girando para unir sus labios en un suave beso- pero no sabía que vendrías –se separo un poco sin romper el abrazo.

Ah, hubo visitas indeseables y huí de la mansión.

¿Estás bien? –puso su mano sobre la mejilla del rubio, al notar una sombra que cubría sus ojos.

Tengo algo importante que decirte –dijo enlazando sus manos, sentándola en un silla en hincándose frente a ella- aprendí mi lección de la última vez que me pediste que no te mintiera y hay un par de cosas que debes saber.

Te escucho –dijo tranquilamente sin soltar las manos del rubio.

¡Hermione! –chillo Megan apareciendo inoportunamente- tenemos problemas con unas máquinas¿podrías venir?

Si, claro, voy en seguida –se puso de pie obligando a Draco a hacer lo mismo- lo siento¿crees que podríamos hablar después¿Tal vez mañana?

Si, no te preocupes. Pero en cuanto termines aquí, vuelve a casa lo más rápido posible¿de acuerdo?

Está bien –murmuro sin entender el porque. Y con un último beso de despedida, salió corriendo rumbo a la oficina de Megan- ¿cuál es el problema?

Ese –dijo la chica tranquilamente señalando el cuarto contiguo. Discretamente Hermione se asomó vislumbrando a Leo.

Pero¿qué hace él aquí? –chillo alarmada mirando a Megan.

¿Y yo qué voy a saber? –dijo molesta, cruzando los brazos- solo te digo una cosa, decídete: o ese tal Leo o Draco.

Ya te dije que Leo no me interesa.

¿Entonces porqué te sigue buscando?

Bueno…

Como sea, tienes que dejar de verlo o te meterás en muchos problemas con Draco si cree que estás engañándolo.

Lo sé.

Bien, pues ve a hablar con él –dijo exasperada.

Gracias, Megan –dijo antes de pasar a la otra habitación.

Si, claro, pero no esperes que vuelva a ayudarte –fingió estar molesta. Espero un minuto y salió de la oficina luego de arrojar un hechizo silenciador. Había puesto especial atención al rostro de Leo y supo que el motivo de su visita no era nada bueno.

* * *

Hermione se sentó tranquilamente al lado de Leo, en el mismo sillón, aún sintiéndose incómoda por la discusión de la mañana. Alzó la mirada descubriendo un matiz de furia en los ojos azules de Leo y por alguna extraña razón supo que había hecho algo malo.

Es la última vez que lo preguntaré y espero obtener una respuesta –dijo pausadamente- ¿qué relación tienes con Malfoy?

Yo…

Y antes de que me respondas alguna estupidez, he de mencionarte que vi entrar a Malfoy aquí. Y no es la primera vez.

Por primera vez desde que había conocido a Leo, se sentía amedrentada. Y no era para menos, aquel ligero matiz que había visto en sus ojos se encendía cada vez más. Ahora si temía mentirle y hacerlo enfadar más pero tampoco podía decirle la verdad, no, sabiendo que igualmente se molestaría.

Somos amigos –susurro desviando la mirada.

Podría ser una trampa –dijo seriamente, tratando de creerle- los Malfoy son sumamente traicioneros.

Pero Draco no es así, solo es juzgado por su apellido.

Hermione, tú no lo conoces. Personas como él, te tratan bien mientras les seas útil pero cuando comienzas a estorbarles te hacen la vida un infierno –hablo apretando los dientes.

Realmente los odias pero no sé porque.

Ya olvídalo –se puso en pie- estoy aquí para protegerte y evitar que Lucius consiga más poder del que ya tiene pero ten cuidado, no te dejes cegar por tus emociones.

¿No me lo dirás? –chillo poniéndose en pie- ¿Cuál es la razón de tanto odio? Comprendo que quieras venganza contra Lucius, pero Draco¿qué te ha hecho?

Es su hijo. Fue criado como una copia. Lucius solo tenía que ordenarle que odiara a alguien y él lo haría sin quejas ni remordimientos.

Tal vez eso fue antes pero…

¡Deja de defenderlo!

Silencio. Por exasperantes segundos se quedaron estáticos mirándose uno al otro. Hermione pudo percibir como los ojos azules de Leo se dulcificaban perdiendo el brillo de ira que habían adoptado ante la mención de los Malfoy. Dulcemente abrazo a Leo aferrándose fuertemente a su pecho, en un intento por relajarlo; y pudo sentir los brazos del chico rodeando su cintura con firmeza aferrándola a si.

Te quiero mucho, Hermione –susurro con sinceridad cerrando los ojos y arrancándole de golpe la respiración a Hermione- te quiero tanto que me enferma que prefieras a Malfoy.

Cuidadosamente se separo del chico quien no rompió el abrazo, lo miro algo confundida sonrojándose casi inconscientemente. El tiempo se detuvo desapareciendo todo a su alrededor; con suma delicadeza, Leo cerró la distancia que separaba sus labios, en un beso cálido al que Hermione se encontró respondiendo con ternura.

Finalmente se separaron perdiéndose en la mirada del otro, Hermione hizo el amago de hablar pero antes de poder hacerlo, Leo desapareció dejando sus dudas en el aire.

**Continuará…**

Notas de la autora: Uff, solo espero que después de esto no me quieran matar… digo, es parte de la trama y ya saben… está bien, pueden enviarme todas las amenazas de muerte que se les ocurran… pero pasando a otro asunto, al fin logre librarme de unas cuantas obligaciones y ya tendré más tiempo para dedicarle a mis historias. Y otra mala noticia, este fic ya anda en su recta final, dos capítulos más y habremos terminado, así que no sean malos, dejen lo que serán los últimos reviews como muestra de apoyo D

Respondo reviews:

**Pájaro-de-fuego: **Uyy¿qué Hermione sienta algo por Leo? O.o Luego de este cap… mejor no te digo nada ya veremos que pasa¿ok? Y si Draco lo descubre… nada bueno puede salir de eso… Gracias por tu review, y disculpa por no poder reunirnos, pero de entrada, yo he estado algo ocupada estás semanas. Creo que ya tengo un poco más de tiempo libre, veremos si por fin podemos hablar más de cinco minutos¿no? Besos y cuídate )

**Terry**** Moon: **Gracias por los saludos, espero que tu también te encuentres bien - Entre Hermione y el lío con su padre, pobre Draco, tendrá que vérselas negras un rato más ji, ji. En cuanto a Harry y Ron, creo que los tendremos un poquito retirados, nada personal, solo leyes de la trama. Eso si, tienes que serme muy paciente, aunque ya vamos a terminar, así que espero que todas las dudas se disipen, y si no, házmelo saber - De corazón, muchas gracias por tus comentarios y tu apoyo, espero que sigas al pendiente del fic hasta el final, ya estamos cerca. Besos y te cuidas )

Gracias por sus reviews, espero recibir más - Cuídense mucho. Se despide,

Su amiga,

Andy Yogima.

Miembro de la MMW.


	10. Mentiras

**Buscándome**

Por: Andy Yogima

Capítulo 10. Mentiras

Leo llegó a la central del Allen pasada la media noche, transitó entre las oficinas vacías, deambulante y con aire sombrío hasta llegar al subterráneo donde se encontraba su habitación. Entró dejando la puerta abierta, se dejó caer en la cama pensando en lo que había hecho.

Para ser sincero, nunca fue conciente de cuando se enamoró de Hermione. Aunque debió haberlo hecho dada esa insistente necesidad de cuidarla, que relaciono como su trabajo. No acostumbraba poner atención a tonterías como esa pero ahora que tenía el problema frente a sus ojos no tenía idea de cómo solucionarlo, o siquiera tratarlo.

Giro la cabeza al escuchar pasos, se encontró con el alegre rostro de Sara que rápidamente se volvió serio. Se sentó a los pies de la cama obligando a Leo a levantarse.

–¿Qué ocurre? –dijo cansadamente readaptando su fachada de frialdad.

–Tenemos problemas –murmuro suspirando- el equipo que vigilaba la mansión Malfoy, fue descubierto.

–¿Están bien?

–Exceptuando a Allison, todos están muertos –consulto su reloj- y a pesar de las heridas graves, ella está bien. El problema es que Lucius piensa atacar al atardecer.

–¿Dónde? –se puso en pie alistándose para salir, de nuevo.

–San Mungo.

Aquello alerto en sobremanera al líder de la Orden, quien de inmediato supo que el ataque estaba enfocado en Hermione. Dio la espalda a Sara tratando de controlar sus emociones, sabiendo que el momento del enfrentamiento había llegado y debía pensar con la cabeza no con el corazón. No por nada se había estado preparando durante los últimos años, tenían que lograr su cometido y mantener a salvo a la Gryffindor.

–Llama a todos los que estén disponibles, reúnelos en la Sala 1.

Ante la orden tan directa y seca, Sara asintió en silencio abandonando la habitación con la certeza de que Leo necesitaba relajarse y pensar bien la situación, de lo contrario los enviaría a todos a una muerte segura. Detuvo su paso a la mitad del camino sintiendo un extraño vacío en el pecho que le lleno de tristeza. Por un segundo creyó ver un peculiar brillo en los ojos de Leo, algo que en todos los años que conocía al chico nunca había visto. Suspiro derrotada continuando su marcha. Una solitaria lágrima corriendo por su mejilla, marcando un camino húmedo que le rompió el corazón.

* * *

Leo espero unos minutos antes de girar, y al hacerlo se encontró con un grueso libro junto con una carta sobre su escritorio. Se acercó a la mesa, extrañado de no haberlo notado, o que Sara no se lo informara. Tomó la carta, escrita en una caligrafía elegante pero apresurada de Narcissa Malfoy. Leyó interesado esperando encontrar buenas noticias pero enseguida supo que lo peor a penas había comenzado. Con un gran dolor arrugó el papel guardándolo entre sus ropas, tomó el libro abriéndolo casi al final donde tenía un separador. Leyó rápidamente la página donde estaba impresa la razón que durante tantos meses buscó: la identidad del asesino de Voldemort.

* * *

Había pasado la mitad de la mañana tratando de localizar a Hermione, sin resultados positivos. Ahora Draco se disponía a buscarla personalmente, abrió la puerta de su habitación bruscamente encontrándose de frente con Elizabeth quien se sonrojo solo con verlo, bajo la mirada apenada.

–Ehm¿podemos hablar? –murmuro sonriendo débilmente.

–Supongo –dijo toscamente- pero que sea rápido, tengo prisa.

–Gracias –entro al cuarto- no te quitaré mucho tiempo. Solo vengo a disculparme. Verás, creo que empecé con el pie izquierdo y tal vez realmente me odies por insistir en nuestro compromiso. El hecho es que yo realmente te amo y pensé que podríamos intentarlo de nuevo. ¿Recuerdas cuando éramos niños, y no había más mundo que nuestros juegos infantiles? –miro a Draco y suspiro tratando de no llorar- ayer hablé con tu madre, y me dijo que estás enamorado de alguien más –rió nerviosamente- creo que perdí mi oportunidad¿no? –se acercó al rubio y tras depositar un suave beso sobre sus labios, se alejó de él- te deseo lo mejor.

Draco pensó en seguirla pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía razones para hacerlo. De hecho a quien quería era al recuerdo de su amiga Elizabeth, a quien conoció siendo niños. El sonido de la puerta volviendo a abrirse lo despertó de su ensimismamiento encontrándose con el rostro frío de Lucius.

–¿A dónde vas? –hablo el mayor.

–A ningún lado, solo iba a dar una vuelta.

–¿Hablaste con Mybel? –el menor asintió- tiene la absurda idea de disolver su compromiso.

–Y estoy de acuerdo.

–¿Disculpa?

–Que si ella no quiere casarse, yo tampoco –por un exasperante momento, Draco creyó que su padre se molestaría.

–Bien, haz lo que quieras entonces. Pero venía a informarte de un nuevo problema.

–¿Qué puede ser? –dijo casi burlón acomodándose la capa.

–Leo está muy cerca de nosotros y tal vez de Potter y sus amigos –resumió desdeñosamente con una sonrisa de superioridad en su rostro.

Dejando escapar una sombra de preocupación e ira en sus ojos, algo prohibido en un Malfoy, Draco salió casi corriendo rumbo a San Mungo bajo la mirada indiferente del mago mayor.

–Este es el último error que cometes, Draco –murmuro fríamente.

* * *

Realmente no había dormido nada pero tenía una obligación que cumplir. Hermione había pasado toda la noche pensando en Leo¿qué era lo que sentía por él? Estaba segura de amar a Draco, claro, eso antes de besar a Leo. Y lo peor es que ni siquiera sabía porque había correspondido el beso, pero repentinamente su mente se nubló cediendo a la caricia.

Gimoteo con desesperación cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos, sin escuchar el aviso de su secretaria sobre una visita. Respingo al escuchar la puerta cerrándose y perdió el habla al ver frente a si a Leo, luciendo su típica máscara de arrogancia acompañada por un extraño brillo de ternura en sus ojos que le hizo sonrojarse y desviar la mirada.

–Leo…

–Tengo algo importante que decirte –interrumpió sentándose frente a la chica- todo parece indicar que llegamos al final del camino y antes de ello hay un par de cosas que, lejos de tener que explicarte, es algo que quiero hacer.

Hermione lo miro seriamente sabiendo que sería una conversación delicada, sirvió dos tazas de un té que utilizaba mucho cuando estaba nerviosa o preocupada. Acercó una silla al lado de Leo y ofreció una taza que el chico acepto sintiéndose extraño por las atenciones.

–Desde hace muchos años que odio a los Malfoy, ya te lo había dicho, son personas de lo más crueles pero creo que la razón más fuerte por la que los odio es porque soy uno de ellos. Un Malfoy.

–Eres… -murmuro sumamente sorprendida. Si antes se sentía mal por traicionar a Draco, ahora se sentía mucho peor.

–Un sobrino lejano de Lucius, no muy reconocido, claro. Y que tampoco me interesa –continuo fríamente- Lucius odiaba a mi madre e intento destruir su matrimonio. Fueron años de infierno y al final se salió con la suya, mató a mis padres y a mí prácticamente me desheredo. A partir de los 10 años, entre luchar por sobrevivir, he dedicado mi vida a destruir a Lucius. Y claro, con Draco me odió a muerte. Eran peleas constantes mientras viví en la mansión… por eso no soporto tu relación con él.

Hermione espero un segundo antes de levantarse y obligar a Leo a hacer lo mismo para abrazarlo, gesto que el chico respondió con delicadeza.

–Gracias por decírmelo, significa mucho para mí –sonrió separándose levemente, de nuevo sintió a Leo acercándose a ella pero por alguna razón no podía moverse, o tal vez no quería. Repentinamente el sonido del comunicador de Leo rompió el momento.

–¿Qué ocurre? –presiono el botón para abrir la comunicación.

–Estamos listos –se escucho la voz de Sara.

–Espera un minuto –cerró la conversación mirando a Hermione- Lucius planea un ataque al hospital.

–¿Aquí¿Ahora?

–Si, estoy reuniendo a mi equipo pero necesito que avises a Potter y a Weasley. Necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible en contra de los mortífagos.

Le tomó un momento asimilar el problema, antes de asentir en silencio y pasar a la habitación contigua para llamar a sus amigos. Mientras Leo reiniciaba su conversación con Sara.

–Leo, tenemos problemas. Somos alrededor de 30… 35 pero son insuficientes.

–Ya lo sé, llama a los guardias de Potter y Weasley, y que se reúnan con ustedes.

–¿Estás seguro?

–Si, ellos también vendrán. ¿Ya desalojaron el hospital?

–Estamos en eso. David se está haciendo cargo pero me temo que no le harán caso hasta que aparezca la marca tenebrosa.

–¿Qué dice Allison acerca de eso?

–Dice que la marca debe aparecer entre las 4 y 6 –Leo consulto su reloj.

–Bien, aún falta para eso, pero no debemos confiarnos.

–Así que era cierto, volviste –escucho la inconfundible voz de Draco, a sus espaldas.

–Seguiremos en contacto –dijo Leo cerrando la comunicación para encarar a su primo- que gusto volver a verte –sonrió con ironía y un ligero matiz de arrogancia, como todo buen Malfoy.

–¿A qué volviste? –dijo sacando su varita.

–A matar a tu padre –respondió, igualmente sacando su varita- y podrías decirme ¿por qué atacarán San Mungo?

–¿De qué estás hablando? –descuido levemente su guardia.

–Que tu padre viene hacia aquí con todo su ejército de mortífagos¿por qué no estás con ellos?

–No estoy de su lado.

–¿En serio? Que extraño, solías obedecer ciegamente a tu padre –mofo- pero claro, debiste odiarlo cuando prácticamente vendió tu vida a cambio de la cabeza de Voldemort.

–No sé de que estás hablando –siseo peligrosamente suave.

–Yo diría que si. Acosas a Hermione para llegar a Potter y obtener su poder. Solo eso te salvaría de la maldición de Voldemort que te condeno a muerte¿cierto?

–Eso es algo que…

–Así que si existía una razón –interrumpió Hermione mirando con odio al rubio, sintiendo sus ojos llenos de lágrimas- todo este tiempo, cuando decías que yo te importaba. Todo ha sido una trampa. ¡Me engañaste¡Realmente confiaba en ti! Y…

–Hermione, por favor, déjame explicarte.

–¿Ahora vas a negar lo que acabo de decir? –dijo Leo cruzando los brazos.

–Ya olvídalo, Malfoy –cortó la castaña, cuando éste intento hablar. Giro hacia Leo- llamé a Harry, él y Ron vendrán lo más rápido posible con algunos miembros de la Orden del Fénix.

–La Orden del Fénix… no me agradan mucho, pero supongo que serán necesarios –comento Leo cansadamente.

–Yo soy miembro de ellos –dijo Hermione fingiéndose ofendida.

–Pero tú eres diferente –sonrió con sinceridad.

Con las últimas palabras de Hermione, Draco se perdió en sus pensamientos sintiendo el corazón comprimido. No soportaba la idea de perder a Hermione, no ahora que sabía que la amaba. Pero las palabras de Leo le hicieron recordar el verdadero motivo que lo acercó a la Gryffindor, y siendo así, realmente no sabía como explicar lo que sucedido. Repentinamente la risa de Hermione ante un comentario de Leo, lo devolvió al presente.

–¿Y cómo diablos sé que no eres tú quien está mintiendo? –desafió el rubio interponiéndose entre Hermione y el otro Malfoy- Lucius me habría dicho sobre el supuesto ataque a este hospital.

–Eso claro, si aún estuvieses entre sus aliados –dijo Leo altaneramente- porque ahora, Lucius busca matarte. Y antes que me digas lo ridículo que suena eso, tal vez deberías recordar el ritual que te obligo a realizar para matar a Voldemort.

–¿Qué tiene eso que ver? –dijo Draco tratando de defenderse ante el terror que Hermione evidentemente comenzaba a sentir con esa revelación.

–Si fueras inteligente habrías investigado las dos caras de la moneda en ese ritual. Claro, inicialmente obtendrías todo el poder de Voldemort pero como él te maldijo, te condeno a matar a Potter para mantenerte con vida. Y Lucius tenía sus propios planes, ya que si te mata, él como segundo pilar del ritual obtendría tus poderes y los de Voldemort, junto con la posibilidad de obtener la fuerza de Potter. Impresionante¿no?

Aquello era demasiado, Hermione se alejo de los Malfoy sintiéndose asustada, sorprendida y confusa. ¿Qué se suponía que significaba todo eso? Retrocedió lentamente chocando contra algo, giro para encontrarse con los rostros igualmente perplejos de Harry y Ron.

Draco bajo la mirada analizando la situación. Todo era tan ridículo que parecía tener sentido y muy a pesar del profundo odio que sentía hacia Leo, también empezaba a dudar de ello. Si en algo tan importante como su propia vida, Lucius no solo había mentido sino que trataba de matarlo, tal vez en el pasado había hecho lo mismo y todas las veces que le hablo mal de Leo, incitándolo a odiarse… había sido una burla. Volvió a mirar a su primo, ya se había acostumbrado a confiar más en los extraños que en su padre.

–¿Quién mato a tus padres? –susurro casi inaudible, recordando que Lucius había mencionado algo sobre una traición por parte de los padres de Leo.

–Lucius –dijo secamente, creyendo ver un atisbo de confianza en los ojos de Draco, quien suspiro derrotado.

–¿Si decido ayudarte, tienes un plan?

–¿Estás seguro? Si me ayudas, te librarías de un problema, pero a menos que mates a Potter, morirás. Y créeme, antes tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver.

–¿Tienes un plan, si o no? –dijo irritado. Antes que pudiese contestar, su comunicador sonó.

–¿Qué ocurre?

–Logramos evacuar el edificio –dijo Sara, del otro lado de la línea- ha aparecido la marca, no creo que tarden en atacar.

–Bien, estén alertas. Nos trasladaremos al piso inferior.

–Leo, los de la Orden del Fénix están aquí –dijo casi molesta.

–Lo sé, no son nuestros aliados pero tampoco lo contrario –se escucho una interferencia y luego silencio- ¿Sara?

–Rayos, estoy bien… buff, ya están aquí.

–Ten cuidado –cerró la comunicación mirando a Harry- ¿Dumbledore está aquí?

–No. Hubo un ataque en las cercanías de Hogwarts –dijo seriamente.

–¿Qué? Esto no es bueno –volvió a abrir el comunicador- síganme, debemos ir abajo –empujo a Hermione siendo seguidos por el trío- ¿David, dónde estás?

–En la salida 2 –se escucho luego de unos segundos- ¿Qué ocurre?

–Necesito 15 hombres en el primer piso. Es urgente –cerró la comunicación.

–¿Tienes un plan? -intervino Ron- Hermione no nos dijo mucho.

–Más o menos –se detuvo mirando a la comitiva- el asunto es éste: creí que Lucius iba tras Hermione y aún no es muy seguro esto. Lo que es un hecho es que buscan a Malfoy –señalo a Draco.

–¿Y por qué tenemos que protegerlo? –volvió a interrumpir el pelirrojo, claramente molesto.

–Ron¿qué no escuchaste la explicación? –chillo Hermione.

–Haremos todo lo posible por evitar que Lucius incremente sus poderes –termino Leo viendo acercarse a los 15 extras.

–Son más del triple que nosotros –dijo uno de ellos- y Lucius aún no se presenta.

–Esto no me gusta –murmuro Leo sacando una cinta plateada similar a la que él portaba. Se acercó a Draco amarrándola a su muñeca izquierda.

–¿Qué es esto? –dijo el rubio mirando la pieza.

–Un identificador –se acercó a Hermione presionando el sensor del centro de su collar- si alguno de los dos se aleja demasiado de mí, tanto la cinta como el dije emitirán una alarma.

–¿Y por qué tengo que usar una cinta igual que tú? –se quejo el rubio, incapaz de contener su carácter Malfoy. Leo lo miro seriamente.

–Si alguien de mi equipo te ve, te eliminaran. Tienen orden directa de hacerlo.

–Bien, eso mantendrá segura a Hermione –comento Harry sacando su varita.

–¿Algún último consejo? –dijo Ron casi en broma mirando a Leo, alistando su varita.

–No piensen, solo ataquen.

**Continuará…**

Notas de la autora: A un capítulo del final, sin esperanzas de epílogo y/o secuela (eso digo, y a la mera hora… ¿qué puedo decir, soy de carácter débil P ji, ji) Ok, ya dimos las explicaciones pertinentes y creo que aún queda uno que otro detalle, eso lo aclararemos en el cap 11, donde tendremos la pelea final y por supuesto la decisión de Hermione¿Draco o Leo? Se aceptan sugerencias -

Respondo reviews:

**Becky** Bueno, creo que Hermione ya anda sintiendo algo por Leo y tienes razón, pobre Draco, no se lo merece. Ya veremos que pasa. O.O Gulp, aunque… tal vez sería conveniente que se quedará con Draco, por cuestiones de seguridad (para la autora, por supuesto). Supongo que gano puntos a mi favor, porque no he terminado el fic¿no? Reconsideraré el que Hermione se quede con Draco, digo, por si las dudas, je, no vaya a ser que te nazcan los instintos homicidas. Ja, ja, no me haz caso D Gracias por tu review y cuídate mucho.

**AlexiaRiddle**Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, son muy halagadores y que gusto que mi fic haya captado tu atención, así cuento con tu opinión - Creo que no me tarde mucho con la actualización¿no? Bueno… tal vez un poquito… De cualquier forma, el próximo cap será el final, espero no tardarme mucho en subirlo, no te me desesperes. Uy, me pides un secreto para escribir, pero es que realmente no lo tengo, en realidad creo que no existe. Tal vez eres muy exigente con tus historias, y son buenas pero a ti no te basta con eso. Recuerda que estás en proceso de aprendizaje, no te saldrá bien a la primera - ¿Ya le has pedido opinión de alguno de tus escritos a algún amigo o conocido? Así sabrías más o menos por donde vas. Pero cuenta conmigo para cualquier cosa que necesites, aunque terminé el fic podemos seguir en contacto, si te parece. Por cierto, si quisieras obtener más experiencia en eso de escribir/redactar¿no has pensando en hacer un fic compartido? Eso podría beneficiarte bastante. Ah, a mí también me encanta Leo, de hecho ha adquirido mucho peso en la historia y eso que era un personaje no-planeado. Surgió de pronto, y aquí está. También me gusta como se ve con Hermione, pero… dadas las circunstancias, gulp, tal vez tome en consideración tú petición para que se quede con Draco, je, je, creo que no me agradan las maldiciones (y menos si son imperdonables O.O) Ya veremos que pasa, espero tu opinión sobre este cap. Muchos besos y cuídate )

**Terry**** Moon: **Mmm, creo que no me tarde mucho ¿o si? Buff, creo que si un poco -- Muchas gracias por los saludos, he estado muy bien, escribiendo como buena viciosa a ello, je. Espero que también estés bien, algo así como: "sentado en un sofá reclinable con la compu enfrente, leyendo mi fic y una taza de chocolate, y bocadillos…" ejem, como iba diciendo, cierto, muy cierto, que envidia por tener dos Malfoy, y tan adorables como estos - este… ¿ya se noto mi estado extrañamente feliz? Mmm, seguimos, efectivamente Narcissa mantenía a Leo al pendiente de todo asunto sospechoso, así fue como él logro sacar conclusiones a muchas cosas, como las que explico en este cap. ¿Lucius la asesino? Bueno, eso no te lo diré, lo descubrirás en el próximo cap ;) Bueno, ya se explico que nuestro querido Draco puede morir, así que… En cuanto a Hermione, pues solo le queda decidirse¿Leo o Draco¿Qué opinas? Tenemos a Harry, Ron y unos cuantos de la Orden del Fénix para la batalla, así que ya te imaginarás como terminará. Finalmente, sip, el próximo es el cap final, así que espero tus comentarios, cualquier duda házmela saber. Besos y muchas gracias por el review.

Muchas gracias a todos los que se animan a leer este pequeño escrito e igualmente a los que dejan reviews. Espero que para el próximo cap-final haya más comentarios; cualquier duda, sugerencia, queja o amenaza de muerte (debidamente acompañada con su respectivo chocolate -para eso del mal sabor-) será bien recibida.

Cuídense mucho, su amiga,

Andy Yogima.

Miembro de la MMW.


	11. Los Malfoy

**Buscándome**

Por: Andy Yogima

Capítulo 11. Los Malfoy

Solo basto que pusieran un pie fuera de San Mungo para tener todas las miradas sobre ellos. Quince miembros de la Orden del Allen rodeaban la comitiva que encabezaba Leo, seguido de Draco, Hermione, y al final Harry y Ron. El panorama frente a ellos era sencillamente abrumador, entre los miembros del Allen que oscilaban entre los 50 y los del Fénix que eran poco más; no eran suficientes para combatir a los mortífagos que pasaban de los 200 y que según datos, se esperaban más.

Tal y como lo había dictado el líder del Allen, aquella sería una batalla decisiva que de perder anularía las pocas esperanzas que quedaban para el 'bando de la luz'. Claro que con lo que Leo no contaba, era con la capacidad de combate que tenía Harry, no por nada Lucius ansiaba tanto su poder. Pero él no se quedaba atrás, Leo se movía ágilmente, esquivando ataques y lanzando certeros hechizos muy poderosos, y pesé a que mantenía un ojo en el campo de batalla y otro en Hermione, una primera herida de gravedad en su brazo izquierdo le hizo recapacitar sobre esa estrategia. Optó por confiar en las capacidades de la chica y en la alarma de seguridad.

Draco se mantenía muy cerca de Hermione, ignorando las medidas de seguridad impuestas por Leo, deseando que nada malo le pasara a la chica. En cuanto comenzó a atacar mortífagos supo exactamente lo que tenía que hacer, ya no le importaba la maldición de Voldemort ni mucho menos morir, solo quería ver viva y feliz a Hermione. Y haría todo lo posible por evitar que alguien le lastimara un solo cabello.

Por su parte, Hermione estaba conciente de las insistentes miradas de quienes la rodeaban, sobre todo de Draco y Leo. A pesar de que intentaba mantenerse 100 atenta al combate, no podía evitar pensar en los chicos Malfoy. Realmente dudaba de sus sentimientos hacia Leo, y aunque antes amaba a Draco y luego lo odió, ahora no tenía idea de lo que sentía por él. Es decir, supuestamente Draco mató a Voldemort pero ahora necesitaba a Harry, más específicamente su poder ¿por qué? Se sentía decepcionada por las mentiras del rubio pero no podía evitar la inquietud por verlo en problemas.

Entre la multitud de mortífagos y miembros del Fénix y el Allen, Harry logró identificar a Remus… solo. Ante la ausencia de Snape y McGonagall, supo que el ataque a las cercanías de Hogwarts había sido realmente intenso. Tal vez Lucius estuviese ahí. Miro a su alrededor, viendo con satisfacción los decesos de los mortífagos, eran bastantes. Aunque había algo raro en eso¿por qué eran tan débiles¿Acaso realmente no querían ganar?

Ron era el más cansado del pequeño grupo, debido a su falta de práctica en los combates. Bufo, secando el sudor de su frente, jugar en un equipo de Quidditch era menos desgastante que un duelo contra mortífagos. Miro de reojo a Hermione¿cómo era que se había metido en este problema?

–Tenemos problemas –anunció David mediante el comunicador.

–¿Qué ocurre? –hablo Leo.

–Están atacando por el lado norte. Traen refuerzos, creo que Lucius viene con ellos.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó ante el tono agitado que ahogaba al hombre.

–Más o menos, pero tengo unos veinte hombres heridos y creo que los del Fénix tampoco están muy bien. Necesito el traslador 1.

–Bien, pero reúne a los heridos del Fénix –cerró la comunicación buscando a Hermione.

–¿Qué ocurre? –lo interceptó Harry.

–¿Cómo te sientes¿Puedes seguir peleando?

–Si, pero ¿qué ocurre? –insistió.

–Lucius está aquí, trajo a sus mejores mortífagos.

Antes que Harry pudiese siquiera pensar, una fuerte explosión a espaldas de ambos los obligó a girar encontrándose de frente a Lucius Malfoy, sonriente y confiado escoltado por un par de mortífagos. Ante la sonora irrupción los combatientes se detuvieron, distracción que los mortífagos aprovecharon para alejarse del campo de batalla creando un círculo alrededor combinándose con los refuerzos que llegaron acompañando a Lucius. Discretamente Sara y Allison se acercaron a Leo.

–Que gusto volver a verte, Leo –sonrió Lucius desdeñosamente- y puedo ver que muy bien preparado –miro de reojo a su alrededor deteniéndose en Harry- señor Potter, ya me preguntaba porque no estaba defendiendo Hogwarts.

–¿Por qué simplemente no peleas y te callas de una buena vez? –desafió el líder del Allen dando un paso al frente.

–No seas impaciente –mofo- no vengo a pelear, solo quiero que me devuelvas mi libro, y tú y tus amigos podrán irse tranquilamente.

–No tengo ningún libro que te pertenezca –dijo Leo mirando discretamente el círculo de mortífagos que los rodeaban.

–Tal vez, pero luego de la desafortunada muerte de mi esposa, se que ella envío ese libro a _alguien_. No tenía muchas personas de confianza y todas las direcciones apuntan a ti.

Draco, situado a unos pasos tras Leo, cerca de Hermione, pudo sentir una opresión en el pecho más dolorosa que cualquier golpe o hechizo que pudiese recibir. La única persona que en su pasado le había demostrado cariño, comprensión y amor, ahora estaba muerta. Y no dudaba ni por un segundo que el responsable fuese Lucius. Sintió un profundo odio recorriendo sus venas, combinado por el deseo de venganza hacia el hombre que alguna vez llamo "padre".

Empuño con firmeza su varita y dio un paso al frente, se detuvo al sentir la cálida mano de Hermione obligándolo a detenerse de cualquier locura. Miro los ojos de la chica con suma atención tratando de encontrar su perdón pero pronto desistió sabiendo que las cosas no serían así de fáciles.

–Pues lamento decirte que no tengo, tú tan mencionado, libro –entre los espacios que separaban a cada mortífago, Leo vislumbro ciertas luces rojas que lo incomodaban. Pronto creyó dar con la respuesta a aquel acertijo.

–Si, supuse que no cederías tan fácilmente. Y como sé que no eres nada tonto, ya debes estar enterado de algunos de mis planes.

–De todos tus planes –reitero haciendo especial énfasis en la palabra "todos". Discretamente extendió un par de canicas a Sara y a Allison quienes se mantenían tras él.

–No lo creo. Si supieras todos mis planes, no habrías venido aquí. Y he de decir que odio a los espectadores –miro desdeñosamente a los miembros del Allen y el Fénix. Hizo una seña con lo que los mortífagos que portaban luces rojas dieran un paso al frente.

En cuestión de segundos, los encapuchados arrojaron los artefactos al suelo que comenzaron a despedir un extraño gas grisáceo. Leo gritó: "Ahora", dando la señal a Sara y Allison para que activaran las canicas que, previamente les había dado, trasladores que enviarían a todos a un lugar seguro. Leo se acercó al grupo pero supo que no había sido trasladado cuando sintió que alguien lo arrastraba en la dirección opuesta. Pudo sentir el gas a su alrededor y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a inhalar: era veneno. Escucho lejanamente el sonido de la alarma que le indicaba su separación de Hermione y Draco, perdiendo noción de su alrededor cayó inconsciente.

…

Abrió lentamente los ojos tratando de enfocar su entorno, sentía un terrible dolor en todo el cuerpo y un amargo sabor en la boca. Intento moverse y abrió los ojos de golpe notando que se encontraba atado de pies y manos en un poste. Miro a su alrededor, estaba en un amplio salón sumido en la oscuridad e iluminado débilmente por pequeñas antorchas. Pudo distinguir una especie de altar en la zona más iluminada del salón. A su alrededor encontró, igualmente atados, a Harry, Draco y Hermione; todos inconscientes.

Se reprimió mentalmente lo estúpido que había sido al permitir ser atrapado por un truco tan vulgar. Ahora estaban a merced de Lucius quien fácilmente podría llevar acabo el hechizo que lo haría sumamente poderoso. Miro a Hermione; eso si que era ridículo, nada le haría aceptar la derrota, no sin luchar. Cerró los ojos concentrando su energía, era obvio que le quitarían su varita y aún más absurdo pensar en la posibilidad de la magia sin varita, pero lo intentaría. No era la primera vez que realizaba un hechizo menor con ese método, ya llevaba tiempo practicándolo y ahora más que nunca debía funcionar.

–Leo… -escucho la voz de Harry, a su lado- ¿tienes un plan?

–Tal vez –murmuro, aún con los ojos cerrados.

–Que bien, porque he logrado desatar las cuerdas.

–Bien, podrás escapar –dijo sin inmutarse por el comentario anterior. Realmente se habría sorprendido si "el-niño-que-vivió" no pudiera emplear magia sin varita.

–Debes estar loco, este lugar está vigilado –Leo abrió los ojos percatándose, por primera vez, de la verdad en las palabras de Harry.

–Aún así, necesito que salgas de aquí.

–¿Crees que cederé mis poderes a Lucius, tan fácilmente? –se quejo sintiéndose ofendido- no necesito que me protejas, gracias.

–Bien, entonces…

–¡Que gusto verlos despiertos! –interrumpió Lucius ingresando al salón, acompañado por varios mortífagos- tal vez Leo lo haya pensado mejor y acceda a devolverme mi libro.

–¿Qué pasa, Lucius¿Necesitas las instrucciones para una receta de cocina? –mofo tratando de ganar tiempo irritando al mayor de los Malfoy. Sabía que si lo hacía enojar dejaría de usar la cabeza.

–Tu comentario solo me hace pensar que, efectivamente, tienes mi libro.

–Ya te dije que no tengo nada tuyo –escupió.

–Bien –sonrió acercándose a Draco quien ya había recuperado el conocimiento- supongo que no me queda más remedio que cumplir el último deseo de _mi señor _Voldemort –mofo deshaciendo las cuerdas que ataban a su hijo- así que, Draco, hazme el favor de matar a Potter.

–Nunca…

–Ah –levanto un dedo, pidiendo silencio- _Imperio._

Como si lo despojaran del propio peso de su cuerpo, Draco se sintió flotar y pudo escuchar claramente la voz de su padre en su cabeza repitiendo las mismas palabras una y otra vez: _"Mata a Potter"_. Lentamente tomó la varita que su padre le ofrecía y camino torpemente hacia Harry quien rápidamente se alejó demostrando la ausencia de sus cuerdas, pero antes que pudiese pensar algo más recibió cuatro crucios seguidos que lo dejaron de rodillas en el suelo, temblando bruscamente de dolor sintiendo su cuerpo magullado. Elevo levemente la mirada viendo a Draco a unos centímetros de él sosteniendo su varita que ya lucía la punta brillante, concentrando su ataque.

–¡NO! –chillo Hermione forcejeando- ¡Draco, por favor, detente¡No cometas una locura¡Por favor! –unas cuantas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

Y realmente pareció funcionar, la varita de Draco dejo de emitir luz y comenzó a bajarla lentamente, pero en su mente, la voz de su padre se hacia más fuerte incitándolo a terminar el trabajo. Leo notó que Hermione parecía tener un gran efecto en el rubio, volvió a cerrar los ojos y concentró su magia, de nuevo, está vez en la chica.

–¡Draco, dijiste que no volverías a obedecer una orden de tu padre¿Lo recuerdas¡Eso fue lo que me dijiste¡Y yo creo en ti! –calló de repente al sentir como las cuerdas que la ataban al poste desaparecían. Sin perder tiempo, corrió hacia Draco quitándole la varita ayudándolo a romper el hechizo por su presencia tan cercana.

Ante la sorpresa que embargo a Lucius impidiéndole reaccionar, los mortífagos se acercaron dispuestos a atacar pero fueron rápidamente noqueados por un hechizo de Harry quien comenzaba a recuperar sus energías. Lleno de ira, Lucius atacó a Hermione captando así toda la atención de su hijo que en un movimiento rápido recupero la varita que su propio padre le había entregado.

Leo finalmente logro desatarse y se encamino cansadamente hacia Hermione quien intentaba permanecer conciente. Se hinco a su lado, sintiendo el cuerpo sumamente pesado, sabiendo que se había arriesgado demasiado al usar tan seguido la magia sin varita. Harry se acercó a ellos, jadeante, tratando de reponerse de los cruciatus.

–Tenemos que ayudar a Malfoy –dijo mirando de reojo el duelo que padre e hijo habían comenzado.

–No podemos –dijo sin apartar la mirada de Hermione.

–¿Qué¿Pero, qué dices?

–Escucha bien, si intervenimos en el duelo, Malfoy no se salvara de la maldición que lo condeno a muerte. Él debe matar a su padre –miro a los combatientes- si lo hace, no tendrá que matarte ni morir.

–Pero… no pueden dejarlo solo –murmuro Hermione- por favor, Leo, Harry, ayúdenlo… Lucius puede matarlo.

–Eso lo sé –dijo Leo poniéndose en pie dificultosamente.

Desvío la mirada de la chica, analizando el duelo. A pesar de todo, era cierto que Draco ocupaba un lugar muy especial en el corazón de Hermione y nada ni nadie podría cambiar eso, ni siquiera él. Sonrió con una mezcla entre ironía y tristeza. _"De nuevo me ganaste, Draco"_ pensó para sus adentros, suspirando con resignación.

–¿Y bien? –preguntó Harry, sosteniéndose dificultosamente en pie, a su lado.

–No podemos matar a Lucius por nuestras manos pero podemos debilitarlo. Yo me encargaré de eso, tú deshazte de los mortífagos –Harry ­giro la cabeza para ver con asombro como los mortífagos que ya había noqueado se levantaban lentamente. No tenía varita pero haría todo lo posible.

Con una última mirada rápida a Hermione, Leo se acercó a los Malfoy y de entre sus ropas extrajo un pequeño frasco lleno de un líquido incoloro que procuraba no agitar demasiado. Sacó una pequeña navaja creando un corte en su mano permitiendo que la sangre se mezclara con la poción. En cuanto ésta comenzó a burbujear arrojó el frasco al suelo entre los pies de Lucius, deteniendo el duelo. Casi al instante, el frasco explotó desprendiendo un pesado gas color sangre que cubrió rápidamente a Lucius.

–Leo… -murmuro con rabia.

–Lección número 1 –dijo el joven luchando por mantenerse conciente y en pie, sosteniendo una sonrisa arrogante- un Malfoy siempre gana, no importa el método –recito desdeñosamente- ¿lo recuerdas, "tío"? Como puedes ver, aprendí muy bien los 'trucos Malfoy' y todo este tiempo lo estuve reservando para destruirte –al ver la sangre que fluía abundantemente de la mano de Leo, Lucius pudo identificar el hechizo en su contra.

–Eres un estúpido –escupió el mago mayor, respirando con dificultad- este hechizo te matará.

–Tal vez, pero tendré el gusto de llevarte al infierno, no importa si debo ir contigo.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Hermione, desesperada hizo uso de toda su voluntad levantándose y encaminándose hacia Leo. Con gran dificultad, Harry intentaba deshacerse de los mortífagos sin mucho éxito, perdiendo el sentido de la orientación y asfixiándose continuamente.

–¡Con un demonio, Malfoy, mata a Lucius de una buena vez! –grito recibiendo un ataque sobre su hombro izquierdo.

Para su gran alivio, las puertas principales de la habitación estallaron dejando pasar a Remus, un par de aurores, Ron, Sara, Allison, David y varios miembros del Allen y el Fénix. Harry se dejo caer pesadamente sintiéndose a salvo, siendo socorrido por Remus mientras los mortífagos eran detenidos por la comitiva recién llegada.

–Todos estos años –dijo Draco acercándose al cuerpo pálido y débil de Lucius- tuve la esperanza de que cambiarías… me obligaste a vender mi alma, intentaste matarme y pese a eso yo te hubiera dado una oportunidad. Pero te atreviste a matar a mi madre, y eso jamás te lo perdonare –levanto la varita frente al rostro del mago.

–Siempre fuiste un estúpido –dijo toscamente- y cometiste el mayor error de tu vida al enamorarte de una sangre-sucia… prefería matarte a sentir esa deshonra.

–Avada Kedavra –murmuro tan débilmente que nadie escucho el hechizo que empleo para dar fin a la vida de la única persona a quien llegó a odiar más que al mismo Voldemort.

Cerca del lugar donde Draco miraba impasible el cuerpo inerte de Lucius, Hermione había logrado llegar al lado de Leo quien ya reposaba en el suelo sobre un amplio charco de su propia sangre, tan pálido como Lucius y respirando entrecortadamente.

–Perdóname –gimoteo Hermione tomando su mano ensangrentada- si no te hubiera pedido… por favor –lloró abrazándose a su cuerpo que lentamente perdía temperatura- no te mueras, Leo…

–Deja de llorar –hablo muy suave casi inaudible- no me gusta verte llorar y menos por mi culpa.

–Te pondrás bien –se separo mirándolo fijamente.

–No, Hermione. Lucius estaba en lo cierto, realizar este hechizo me destruiría. Y ya no hay nada que detenga el proceso.

–Perdóname, perdóname, por favor…

–¿De qué tengo que perdonarte? –sonrió débilmente- si me hiciste tan feliz –suspiro sintiendo como si cientos de agujas le atravesarán la garganta- te amo, Hermione… eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido y quiero recordarte sonriendo… –hizo un esfuerzo para levantar su mano y tomar la mejilla llena de lágrimas de Hermione quien sonrió con ternura sin dejar de llorar- gracias –musito antes de cerrar los ojos cansadamente para no volverlos a abrir. A manera de despedida, Hermione se inclino depositando un suave beso en los labios fríos de Leo.

–Muchas gracias por todo, yo tampoco te olvidaré.

Unos pasos más atrás, Sara miraba la escena sin poder retener las lágrimas. Ya lo había notado, estaba conciente de lo que ocurría pero ver a Leo tan cariñoso con Hermione destruyendo cualquier posible equivocación, era muy diferente. Ahora él estaba muerto y sus sentimientos se perderían en el tiempo, pero eso no evitaría que llorara hasta cansarse. Sonrió débilmente despidiendo a Leo y con un 'plop' desapareció del lugar.

…

Un par de semanas después, Remus, Harry, Ron y Hermione se preparaban para recibir el año nuevo. La mesa se hallaba finamente decorada y surtida con los mejores platillos y postres posibles. Y es que además de festejar el año nuevo, ese era el último día que dormirían en aquella casa alojada en la ciudad de Gante. Al día siguiente se separarían para iniciar sus vidas de manera independiente.

Se sentaron para esperar el tradicional conteo regresivo, Hermione tomó su copa mirando el contenido con una sonrisa y un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Repentinamente la chimenea, en la sala contigua, anunció la llegada de un visitante no esperado. La castaña corrió a recibir al invitado y volvió dejando fríos a sus acompañantes, sobre todo a Ron quien de inmediato se puso en pie.

–¿Qué hace él aquí? -dijo despectivamente mirando a Hermione prendada del brazo del invitado.

–¿A qué debemos tu visita, Draco? –intervino Remus tratando de calmar el ambiente, sabiendo de sobra lo que pasaba entre la pareja.

–En realidad… tenemos algo que decirles –dijo Hermione nerviosa y sonrojada. Tanto Harry como Remus se pusieron de pie sospechando lo que vendría- Draco y yo… -miro alternadamente a sus amigos.

–Vamos a casarnos –completo el rubio con orgullo y superioridad.

Las reacciones que ocasiono esa sola frase fueron suficientes para acabar con la tranquilidad que inundaba la casa. Y por un momento, Remus llegó a temer que los gritos entre Ron y Draco atravesarán hasta las propias barreras de protección brindadas por el fidelio.

**FIN**

Notas de la autora: OK, llegamos al, tan esperado, final de está historia que me dejo un extraño sabor a asesina… mmm, es que quería mucho a Leo, me encariñe con él y termine por matarlo. Bueno, pero estaba entre matarlo a él o Draco, y como seguramente la mayoría votará por que salve a Draco, pues… solo espero que tanto el cap como la historia les haya gustado, al menos para entretener un rato. A mí en lo personal, me encanto trabajar con los Malfoy, de hecho estoy escribiendo otra historia con Draco como protagonista - ya veremos que pasa con eso.

Respondo a los review:

**Alexia Riddle: **Y al final se quedo con Draco, que supongo es tu pareja favorita¿no? (D/Hr) Ya me dirás que tal te pareció el cap - Según yo, no me iba a tardar en actualizar pero entre una cosa y otra, creo que me tarde un poquito¿no? Je, je, bueno… muchas gracias por tus comentarios y por mantenerte al corriente de mi fic. Seguiremos en contacto, yo me mantendré al pendiente de tu historia, mucha suerte. Besos )

**Sara Lovegood: **Gracias, me alegra que pienses todo eso de mi historia, no sabes la alegría que me da recibir comentarios como esos - Y bueno, a petición de la mayoría y deseo de la escritora, Draco se quedo con Hermione P espero tu opinión sobre el cap. Y yo, como buena adicta a la escritura seguiré escribiendo fics, por eso, no te preocupes. Muchas gracias por el apoyo brindando a esta historia, besos y cuídate mucho )

**Becky:** Exacto, mejor no lleves la cuenta de cuanto me tardo en escribir… porque con eso hasta yo me deprimo -- mmm, a veces me paso¿no? Bueno… siguiendo con cosas más alegres, Draco se quedo con Hermione, ambos son felices, espero que tú también y yo me salve de ser asesinada - todo en orden¿no? Je, je. Gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer mi fic y darme tu opinión, espero que también me platiques que te pareció este cap. Muchas gracias y cuídate )

**Euge**** Black: **Sip, Draco&Hermione también son una de mis parejas favoritas, espero que te haya gustado el cap, ya me lo platicaras después. Me dolió matar a Leo pero la historia ya estaba planeada así que… gracias por tus comentarios, siempre es grato saber la opinión de quien lee - Creo que me tarde en publicar pero al menos espero que haya valido la pena ¿tú que opinas? Muchas gracias por el apoyo a mi fic, espero 'vernos' en otra ocasión. Saludos y muchos besos )

**Terry**** Moon: **¡Claro, yo escribiré hasta que muera!… o se me seque el cerebro, lo primero que pase P Y como nada es seguro, nuestro lindo Draco se salvo de la muerte y de paso se quedo con Hermione, Leo murió y pues destrozó el corazón de Sara que nunca pudo decir lo que sentía… mmm, espero tu opinión sobre ello. Y también confió en no haberme tardado tanto… como creo, al menos P Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y reviews, espero volver a 'vernos' en algún otro fic. Muchos besos y cuídate )

**PiaGranger: **Sin contar unos cuantos muertos, entre los que destaca Lucius, pues creo que la pelea les favoreció a los 'buenos'¿no? Por supuesto, Draco se salvo, se quedo con Hermione y todos parecen felices. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, y tomarte tu tiempo para leerte este pequeño escrito, espero tu opinión sobre el final. Ya sabes, cualquier duda puedas enviarme un email. Besos y cuídate mucho )

**AMATXO:** Muchas gracias por tu review, creo que al final si me tarde un poco en publicar el final pero nada más fue un poquito¿no? Cualquier duda que tengas, o si solo quieres dejarme un review más (creo yo agradeceré muchísimo) ya sabes que puedes dejármelo junto con la dirección de tu email para darte respuesta. Muchas gracias y cuídate )

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leer y dejarme un review, siempre me levantaban el ánimo y aunque no lo crean me estimulaban a publicar más rápido. Para los que quieran dejarme un último review, por favor déjenme su email para poder responderles. Espero 'vernos' en algún otro proyecto. De nuevo, gracias y cuídense mucho. Su amiga, Andy Yogima.

"Buscándome" –primer fic centrado en la pareja Draco/Hermione-

Por: Andy Yogima.

Auto-denominada defensora de Albus Dumbledore.

Junio-2005


End file.
